


Hate To See Your Heart Break

by CaptainBlood



Series: Somebody Else [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Champions League, Complete, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Football | Soccer, German Football, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polish National Team, Some Humor, this is so long now oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's gotten into you lately, Robert?” Mats asked him with a puzzled, yet worried expression. Robert bit his lip sheepishly, then shook his head. </p>
<p>“I don't know, Mats. I really don’t.” He answered, doing his best to hide the guilt he felt swirling inside him. His team mate looked a little less than reassured as he followed Robert's gaze across the training ground. He wasn't surprised when his eyes landed on Marco. The younger man was blushing furiously over something Mario had said in his ear. Mats glanced back at Robert, whose fists were clenched, and whose arms were trembling. Mats didn't fail to notice that he was also glaring daggers into Mario's back. The shorter man stood up. </p>
<p>“You're only going to hurt yourself if you don't tell him soon.” He spoke quietly as he sauntered back onto the pitch, Robert blinked numbly. </p>
<p>“Well Mats, that's kind of the point.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for quite some time now, and I haven't posted this for some reason, If people like it well enough, I'll continue it. 
> 
> Also, in this, Robert married earlier then he really did, so ignore the time lapse.  
> P.S I haven't forgotten about the requests I have received, several are now in the works; but I had a "medical emergency" of sorts, and I haven't had time to finish them. I promise they will be done as soon as I am able. 
> 
> ****SET IN 2012****

Robert Lewandowski sighed as he stretched out his legs before grabbing a seat on the bench. He watched the familiar scene unfold around him, but somehow, it almost felt foreign. His team mates were hard at work, running drills, taking shots, and doing push ups, but something was off. He wasn't sure if it was him, or if something was actually wrong; but he was positive that something was indeed different on that day. He watched their Coach, Jurgen Klopp with careful eyes. He seemed keen on making the boys do extra work if they choose to be lazy during training, and for a moment, Robert was thankful his Manager had told him he could rest for a moment. His legs screamed in protest as he tightened his shin guards, he had nearly over done it today; but the day was still, unfortunately, young. 

“Mind if I join you?” A voice prodded his thoughts, and he had to squint in order to block the sun enough for him to see the familiar face of Mats Hummels in front of him.

“Go for it.” Robert replied casually, moving his water bottle off the seat next to him, as Mats thanked him and sat down. The air was thick for a moment, neither saying a word, which was normal for the pair. They were friends, they didn't need to prove that by talking constantly to one another; in fact, they were both quiet people around the other. Robert had always thought it was because they were constantly having to be loud, that Mats and himself had found a strange comfort in being able to be silent in the others company. Which was fine with him. Robert twirled his fingers around his left ring finger, still finding it odd that it was now bare. But a divorce was a simple price to pay for falling out of love, he guessed. He had fallen out of love with his wife months ago, but he knew it was building up for years. He had planned to ignore it, and to try and make things work with her, but that was before he met...his new team mate. Who for some odd reason that Robert couldn't understand, made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He finally realized Mats was looking at him, a quizzical expression displayed on his face.

“What's gotten into you lately, Robert?” Mats asked him with a puzzled, yet worried expression. Robert bit his lip sheepishly, then shook his head. 

“I don't know, Mats. I really don’t.” He answered, doing his best to hide the guilt he felt swirling inside him. His team mate looked a little less than reassured as he followed Robert's gaze across the training ground. He wasn't surprised when his eyes landed on Marco. The younger man was blushing furiously over something Mario had said in his ear. Mats glanced back at Robert, whose fists were clenched, and whose arms were trembling. Mats didn't fail to notice that he was also glaring daggers into Mario's back. The shorter man stood up. 

“You're only going to hurt yourself if you don't tell him soon.” He spoke quietly as he sauntered back onto the pitch, Robert blinked numbly. 

“Well Mats, that's kind of the point.” He mumbled to himself as he too, left his spot on the bench. When Marco caught his gaze for the first time all day, he had to force himself to smile. The blond jogged in his direction, and Robert swore that if the spikes in his boots hadn't been planted firmly in the ground then he would have fallen to his knees. 

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” Marco teased as he gave him a tight hug, the older man chuckled slightly.

“As if I have a choice.” Robert muttered sarcastically into the shorter mans ear, Marco chuckled.

“How are things...you know...since you and Anna split?” The blond whispered as he ran a calming hand up and down the brunettes back, Robert had to fight the urge to clutch his team mate tighter.

“I'm...okay. We talk every day, but I don't regret the divorce, we are much better friends then lovers. I miss the companionship, don't get me wrong, but I don't miss her like I thought I would.” The Striker admits as he hangs his head low, a subtle hint he was dropping, but Marco didn't seem to catch on, as he pulled back and looked his friend in the eyes.

“You're strong, Lewa. You can find someone who makes you happier then she did, if you really want to do that.” Marco flashes his trademark grin Robert's way, and he feels his heart slam into his chest. Against his better judgment, he asked the blond how it was going with Mario.

“Well, he doesn't seem bothered...when I drop hints or anything. I grabbed his hand the other day when we went to the mall and he didn't seem to mind. So I'm hoping that maybe, he's noticed how I feel and that he will say something about it. But then of course, there is the whole 'he has a girlfriend' situation, so I don't read know what to think at this point. I wish I did...” He mumbled, eyes trained on his puma boots. Robert gripped his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Marco. Trust me. Just give it time." Robert said through a forced smile, while his blond team mate grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You're the best friend I could ask for, thanks Robert." Marco said before slipping back in line to go through the warm up drills once again. Robert sighed before following after him. Like the good friend he was, he had listened to Marco go on and on about Mario day after day. He always claimed he was finally starting to notice his advances, and didn't seem to be disturbed by them; and Robert had always listened to every word. He did. Because he was a good friend, and because he had to know exactly what he was up against. 

 

\- - - -

 

“You're pitiful.” Jakub noted as he spread himself across Robert's couch, the latter scowled and slapped his feet off of the living room table.

“Manners, Kuba. This isn't your home, you know?” The brunette scoffed as he picked up his team mates sneakers and placed them in closet, before hanging his friends coat in the closet as well.

“Neat freak.” Kuba added with a sly grin, Robert raised an eye brow.

“And you're a pig, can we move on?” He asked his club and international team mate who shrugged his shoulders in mock frustration. 

“So why am I pitiful?” Robert quizzed as he picked up his mug of tea and sat down on his recliner. Jakub gawked at him.

“You're kidding me! Łukasz has even noticed that something's wrong with you. You know how oblivious he can be...” The blond trailed off, leaving Robert even more confused then he was moments before. Judging by the look in his team mates eyes, he reasoned that maybe he already knew what the other man was thinking about.

“Didn't expect that, you and Piszczek, huh?” Robert laughed when his friends face turned a horrid shade of red. 

“No! He's my best friend, you know that.” Kuba murmured as he waved his hand in the air, trying to dismiss the case, but Robert knew his friend well enough to know he was lying. 

“Sure, you forget that I know you two better than anyone else, and that look in your eyes a second ago, I've seen you give him that same look many a time, you're in love with him. Admit it.” Robert teased, finally glad to have the topic of conversation trained on his team mate and not himself.

“Does it matter?” Jakub asked, seeming almost irritated with his friends taunting s. Robert threw his hands up as soon as he placed his mug down.

“No, not at all. I'd be happy for you two.” He said honestly, and this seemed to help his friend relax. 

“I appreciate that, Robert. But...were going to talk about you for a second, okay?” Jakub said as he gave his companion a serious look, the Striker rubbed his hands together nervously, while he muttered an “okay.” 

“What's with you and blondie?” He asked Robert in a demanding tone, which left the center forward feeling a tad bit thrown off.

“What do you mean?” He asked as his palms began to sweat, he hoped Kuba hadn't noticed his sudden shift in mood.

“Cut the shit, Lewa. Mats told me he was worried about you, though he wouldn't say why. So I watched you during training today,” 

“Creep.” Robert barked out, not liking where this conversation was going one bit. Jakub growled at him.

“I was talking, thank you. Anyways, it's obvious, and I don’t know how I missed it, but you're super protective of, and dare I say, infatuated with Marco. It's hard to miss, really. Schieber barely bumped into him, and you had this evil look in your eye. He looked terrified. I honestly thought you were going to hit him or something, I've never seen you act like that before. Not to mention the fact that you looked a little irritated when Mario decided to run with you two...so admit it. You're in love with Marco. Don't deny it.” Jakub had a smug smirk on his lips, and it took all of Robert's will power not to punch his friend in the face.

“Does it matter?” Robert mocked as he laid back in his chair, placing his feet onto the table as a warning sign. Kuba knew he hated when people did that, so hopefully his team mate would realize that he meant business now. 

“We're just concerned that...” Robert laughed, a sad twisted sound emitting from his throat. Jakub frowned.

“Save it, okay? I've heard it all from Mats before, he knows how I feel about the subject; and believe me when I say this. You can't tell me anything he hasn’t already said before. I will admit it, if I ever feel damn good and ready, but until that time; he doesn't need to know. If you haven't noticed, I’ve been working painstakingly for months to try and get him and Mario together, for his sake! Don't patronize me, you're probably too chicken to tell Łukasz you like him, so how can you tell me to do something that even you won't do? I pick and choose my battles, Jakub. And if I think Marco is a fight I'm up for, then I will handle it on my own terms, okay? I don't need your sympathy, and I certainly don't need your help.” Robert took a deep breath as he looked his team mate in the eye. Jakub stared blankly back at him, not surprised, or hurt by his friends out burst. 

“I know what you mean, sorry I pried. It isn't my business...I just want you to be happy, Robert.” Kuba admits as he reaches down and grabs Robert's tea mug, offering it to the Striker; who took it with a “thank you.”

“Well I appreciate that, but I have prioritizes. My happiness is on the back burner for the moment.” Robert says with a sad smile, as he tightened his grip on the glass in his hands.

“Well,” Kuba stood up, “just...promise me...you'll at least think about telling him? You've got balls, Robert. More then me...and maybe if you do it, then I'll have the courage to tell Łukasz.” He states as he grabs his coat and carefully placed shoes, Robert nods his head.

“We'll see, okay?” Robert said softly, eyes focused on his friend, but more tired then they had appeared moments ago. Jakub felt a pang of guilt for it.

“Yeah, we'll see.”


	2. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert get's an odd wake up 'call', and Mario seeks guidance from someone who secretly loathes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the kind folks who left kudos on the last chapter of this, since this is a more recent writing; I hope this is even better than the first chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments. :)

“Anyone home?!” 

Robert groaned as the shrill noise awoke him from his less than peaceful slumber, at first; he choose to ignore it. But after several moments, a loud knock came to his front door.

“Robert, please answer the door!” The voice pleaded, and this eventually prompted the Striker to pull himself off of his recliner. 

“Coming...” He mumbled loud enough to be heard as he stretched his bones out, his back popping in protest of his sleeping arrangement. Robert noted that sleeping on the recliner was probably not something he wanted to do again. He didn't remember falling asleep, but presumed he had sometime after Jakub had left. As he walked to the door he caught sight of the clock on the wall of his home, he groaned when he saw the time. Three am. Tiredly, he peered through the peep hole in his door. Small frame, dark hair, dark, teary eyes, Mario; it was Mario Götze. The brunette forced himself to wipe the disgust off of his face, and allowed it to be replaced with curiosity. Slowly, he opened his front door. 

“Good, you're home. May I come in?” He asked in a hushed tone, his voice was raw; and Robert could only wonder if he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, bleary, even; so he had a feeling his assumption was possible.

“Uhm...sure?” He answered cautiously as he stepped aside, welcoming his team mate into his home. Mario thanked him as he stepped inside, the midfielder carefully removed his shoes and coat, before looking at Robert for further instruction. The Striker motioned to the closet without further noise. The German nodded in appreciation as he put up his clothes.

“So...why exactly are you here?” Robert asked as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, the midfielder sighed and cast his eyes towards the floor.

“Can we sit down?” He murmured almost too quietly for Robert to hear. The taller man nodded his head slowly as he motioned towards the living room.

“You have a lovely home.” Mario stated as he followed the Pole into the room, Robert sighed.

“How did you find out where I lived, anyways?” He asked in the calmest tone he could muster, even then, it sounded hostile to his ears. The younger man flinched.

“I...asked Jakub for your phone number, but you didn't answer. So I called him back and asked for your address. You see...I was going to talk to him about this, but he said something about going to see Łukasz and I didn't want to intrude on their time.” Mario explained as he carefully sat down on the immaculate leather couch, Robert stiflled a laugh.

“So you decided to intrude on my sleep?” He asked in an accusing tone, the German blushed.

“I'm sorry if I'm bothering you...I can...I'll leave.” He muttered as got ready to get up and leave, but Robert waved him off.

“Don't. You're already here. Sorry...for being grumpy. I'm just tired.” He lied through his teeth, but was thankful when Mario bought the excuse and didn't press the subject anymore. “So...why are you here, again?” 

“Ah, yes. I didn't get to that point. Well...you see...it's about Marco.” Robert raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. “Well...he's been weird lately. I mean, I know I've only known him for a few months, well since pre-season training started; but I just know he's acting strange. Even if I don't know that much about him, I know him well enough to see that something's bothering him. But...I think it's me, Robert. As selfish as that sounds, I think I'm the one causing his strange behavior. I'm only telling you this because I know he's your friend, and I know you worry about him, too. But I need to tell you something. He's been...really touchy with me lately. The other day at the mall he grabbed my hand, and basically refused to let go. At first I thought maybe he was anxious and needed comforting, but after awhile I tried to get him to let go, and he wouldn't. Not to mention, he's done stuff like this before. I invited him over to watch a move with Ann-Kathrin and I, and he kept leaning to whisper things he could have said aloud, and every time he did he got that much closer to me. Ann-Kathrin doesn't think it's anything I'm doing intentionally, but she also thinks that maybe...maybe Marco is developing romantic feelings for me...and I'm starting to think that maybe she's right. I love Marco, but I love him as a brother. The same way I love you and all of the guys, but I don't feel that way towards him. I'm straight, Robert...and I just need to know if you've heard or seen anything that would indicate that what I'm saying is true or if Ann-Kathrin and I are being ridiculous. I just need to know how to talk to him. I don't want to hurt his feelings, or ruin our friendship but at the same time I really need to address this matter. So any advice you have on the situation would help...im begging you, Robert. What would you do if you were in my shoes?” 

Robert blinked harshly, 'Well Mario, if I was in your shoes, I would dump my girlfriend and tell Marco I loved him' he thought to himself but knew it was definitely not the right thing to say. Instead he cleared his throat and laid back in his chair, needing a moment to think about his response. On one hand, he could tell Mario that Marco is indeed feeling things for him that were less than innocent, but that of course prompted the thought that maybe, Mario would tell the blond who told him that information. So he decided against it. Sure, he could take the risk; and be there for Marco if Mario choose not to name names, and hopefully, he could snatch the midfielder up while he was at a weak spot. But that wasn't who Robert Lewandowski was, and he would be damned if he belittled his character over something as selfish as love. So instead, he decided to play dumb, no matter how much it hurt him.

“Well...this is news to me. I'm actually quite shocked, I thought Marco knew you were happy with Ann-Kathrin, and to hear that he is still so...persistent, well, it's shocking. The only thing I can recommend is talking to him, perhaps asking what he's thinking or feeling? I can't say for certain, I've never found myself in such a situation. But no matter what you do, be sure to let him down easy if the conversation takes a turn that apparently, you don't it want it too. Marco has been acting strange, but he's been doing that around me too. Not in the same sense as he's been clingy to me,” Robert paused, wishing that had been the case. “But, he has been quite...odd. I'll agree to that. Like I said, Mario, just be careful when you talk to him. We don't know what he's feeling, so be considerate of that fact. Other than that, I'm sorry you're in that situation, I can't imagine that's comfortable for you. On a slightly different note, why are you so upset?” Robert wasn't really interested in why the younger man had been crying, but for the sake of keeping his guard up, he figured he would ask. Mario gulped before taking in a deep breath.

“Ann-Kathrin doesn't like the fact that Marco is getting so attached to me. I understand it, I mean we see each other in training almost every day, and at matches, plus when we hangout; and I hardly ever see her. Of course, she's the one I come home too. But I can see why she's worried. She said if I don't talk to Marco in the next few days that she would, and that just...scares me. I know how she is, she gets mad if another person so much as gives me a second glance. She's protective, but I'm the same way with her. I just want to talk to him before she does, I don't know what she would say to him, and I don't want to risk losing our friendship over this. So I'm a tad scared that this could wind up bad. I don't want to make things awkward, or tense. Especially since we work together, imagine how awful that would be for the rest of the team. I'm really nervous, Robert. Marco is an amazing person, but I need him to know that he can't cross that line with me. He is my brother, and that's all he's ever going to be.” Mario grimaced as the words came out of his mouth, and for a moment, Robert actually felt bad for him. He tried to put himself in the younger man shoes, tried to imagine what it would be like if Jakub had been in love with him; and he didn't feel the same way. And honestly, he wouldn't know what to do either. But this was Marco they were talking about, and Marco just so happened to be someone the Striker cared for dearly. Whether he knew why or not.

“Just get it over with, Mario. This won't go away unless you address it and the longer you wait, the more painful this could be for him. I'm sure you will be able to resolve this one way or another. Just have faith in yourself, and in him. If you want someone to moderate it, ask Mats. I think he may know more than he lets on, but be sure to ask him first. You don't want to make things more painful for Marco. You can always call me if something bad happens, and I'll come pick one of you up so the situation doesn't escalate. But...be careful. Like I said, you don't know what he's feeling; so be considerate. But if you don't mind, and if you feel better now...I'm going to go back to bed.” Mario laughed and pointed at the recliner.

“Doesn't really look like a bed to me.” He noted with a sly smile, and Robert actually laughed.

“Hush it up, kid. I'll see you Friday, okay?” He asked as he stood up from his chair, the midfielder followed his lead. 

“Definitely, and Robert?” The Striker raised an eyebrow and made a grunt of acknowledgment. “Thank you...for everything. You're a great friend.” Mario stated as he slipped on his coat and shoes and was out the door in a matter of moments. Robert locked back up and frowned at what the shorter man had said to him. He wasn't a good friend...to Mario anyways. It wasn't like he hated his younger team mate, but he...envied him. Robert guessed that maybe, he shouldn't be so vain. That maybe he should actually appreciate the fact Mario came to him for help, but then he remembered that Mario was going to be the one to break his friends heart; and suddenly, he wasn't feeling as kind. With a bittersweet smile, he picked up his phone and called the person that had brought this situation to his doorstep. 

“Hello?” A happy voice answered from the other line, Robert heard Łukasz mutter something in the background.

“Jakub, we need to talk. You aren't going to believe what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos = faster updates, and happier readers! :D


	3. I'm So Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robert pushes himself a bit too hard, and Marco decides to be a nurse to get out of training, and to spend time with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter that I wrote yesterday, so I will hopefully have a longer chapter put up tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments or kudos, you all are amazing, and I hope you keep them coming!

Robert tiredly untangled himself from the sheets of his bed that were wrapped tightly around his body. He noticed two things while he was doing so. One, he was late for training; and two, he felt something awful. If the rawness of his throat, or the sweat that clung to his body wasn't proof enough, he sneezed a grand total of six times whilst trying to get dressed and out the door. He figured he could call his Coach and tell him what was going on, but on the other hand; he had somethings of his own to work out. Even if he really had no business going to work when he was clearly ill. He decided to take his temperature before heading out, when the reading came back as 102.4 he was less than surprised. Against his better judgment, he grabbed his car keys and headed out to his car. The warm air made him nauseous, and his skin, which already felt hot to the touch, was now burning him. But he ignored it as well as he could, and slid into his Audi. The way to training was painstaking for him, he coughed, sneezed, and almost forgot what he was doing out of his house in the first place. When he finally pulled his car into the parking lot, he felt relief. He shouldn't have left his house this morning, and he noted that he definitely shouldn't have driven. Begrudgingly, he hoisted himself out of his car and made his way to the locker room, not even bothering to stop and say hello the few patrons who wondered the lot aimlessly. He didn’t' feel like himself, and since he could barely trust his own actions, he decided that speaking to anyone unless he had too was simply out of the question. After he was dressed, and his boots were securely tied to his feet, he hurried out to the training ground. Successfully running into a water fountain along the way. 

“Robert!” Said mans head shot up as Klopp called out his name whilst waving him over. Shakily, he jogged over to his Coach, trying to be extra careful not to trip over any of the equipment that was strewn about on the field. 

“Sir?” Robert asked in a raspy voice, he winced when the word left his throat. Unfortunately, speaking was utterly painful, and that wasn't only on the ears. The Striker felt like his throat had been burned to pieces, and he had a feeling that even cold water wouldn't solve that problem.

“You look awful...are you feeling okay?” Klopp asked as he placed a hand on the players forehead. Robert tried to take a step back, but the look the older man gave him held him in his place. His team mates had stopped doing their drills in exchange for a water break; and the Striker was becoming self conscious as a few of them glanced over in his direction.

“Robert, you're burning up!” Klopp exclaimed as he dragged the brunette over to an available bench, Robert hung his head low when he heard Mats approach them.

“What's going on?” The Midfielder asked as he placed a hand on his team mates shoulder, the Pole tried to shrug it off.

“He's not feeling so well. Would you mind getting some water for him then getting the medic to come over?” Jurgen asked with a small smile. Robert felt his cheeks heat up. He was never one for attention. Of course, he knew how contradictory it was. He was almost always in the headlines when it came to Borussia Dortmund, but that was fine for him. But whenever it pertained to his personal life, and his personal problems; Robert didn't even like sharing with the people he was close too. 

“Yeah, of course.” Mats answered as he gave his friends shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The Pole sighed in frustration.

“Coach, I'm fine.” He pressed through his rough voice and almost gritted teeth, at this point; Marco, Mario and a few others had circled around him. He couldn't understand why everyone was making a big deal out of him being ill. The opening games for the season we're not for a few weeks time, they had no upcoming matches, no travel to complete; nothing. Yet here he was, being watched like he was bleeding out on the sidelines; when in all reality, he probably just had a cold. 

“Here.” A deep voice boomed as the extended hand of Mats brandished a bottle of water, condensation pooled on the side of it, and Robert had to fight the urge to lick his lips. 

“Thanks.” He muttered as he drank the water as quickly as possible, hoping that maybe, he was wrong. And that maybe, it would quell the parched feeling in his throat and leave him feeling better. It didn't. 

The medics came over a moment later, taking his temperature which had escalated to a massive, 103.1, before checking him for any tale tell signs of illness. In the end, the medic presumed it was a virus, nothing that could be helped by medicine. It was suggested that he go home and rest, but Robert could have told them that much. Despite his frustration, he agreed to do as they said.

“Well, we hope you feel better, Robert.” Klopp announced as he patted the Striker on his head. Robert mumbled a “thank you” as he stood up from the bench, his legs feeling shaky as he took a step forward. Then it dawned on him. He didn't think he could drive. He felt unable to focus on anything, and if his current lack of coordination said anything about his reflexes, he supposed he should ask someone to call him a cab. He didn't want to ask, it was embarrassing to him, but he was left without a choice. He pivoted on his heel and looked back at his coach through squinted eyes.

“Can someone call me...a cab...? I don't feel...comfortable driving...” He spat out the last words, hating how his voice sounded to his ears. His team mates gave him sympathetic glances, Marco's hitting him the hardest. 

“Nonsense, one of you can take him.” Klopp waved toward Robert's team mates. “You can even stay with him for the rest of the day, and not have to come back to practice. But, I expect a one on one training to be scheduled for whoever decides to do it for later in the week. I'm not letting you off that easy.” The Striker smiled at his coach, Jurgen was a generous man; he had known that much for quite awhile, but Robert almost admired the fact that he wouldn't be branded a push over. The brunette made a mental note that he had a few things he could learn from Klopp. 

“I'll do it.”

Robert blinked harshly, not at first comprehending that Marco had been the one to step forward and offer to do it, but when he did, he bit his tongue. 

“Okay, go ahead. Stay with him, Marco. A fever that high is nothing to take lightly, if he seems to be getting worse; give me a call and we will come check things out again. All right?” Klopp asked as he pointed a finger at the blond. Marco nodded in acknowledgment, before waving goodbye to his team mates. Robert stood as still as a statue until Marco threw an arm around his shoulders and began to lead him towards the dressing room. The Striker tried to think of something to say, but found it seemingly impossible, which only irritated him further. 

“Please, give me a minute to get a shower in and then we will go, okay?” Marco asked as he peeled his training shirt off of him, Robert bit his lip and looked away.

“Yeah, of course. I'll be...ready to leave whenever...you're finished...” he cursed to himself as he still found it hard to form a proper sentence, but his team mate didn't seem to notice.

“Thanks, just yell if you need me.” The Forward stated, and Robert waited till he couldn't hear his friends foot steps before standing up. He gritted his teeth as he pulled his clothes off of himself, tossing them carelessly in a pile next to his duffel bag. He couldn't understand where his frustration was coming from. He hated being ill, but then again, who didn't? That was no excuse. He had only forced himself out of bed so he could see if Mario would talk to Marco, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. And now he had the chance to spend the entire day with Marco, and here he was with a sour attitude. He just couldn't pin point why. After dressing himself, he waited patiently for Marco to return. While it felt like an eternity, he was sure it was only ten minutes before the blond returned. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a simple v-neck, Robert noted they were almost wearing the exact same thing.

“Come on, let's get you home. You don't mind a little company, do you?” Marco asked with a genuine, yet concerned smile; Robert was happy to return it. 

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos = faster updates.
> 
> It's a win, win situation, isn't it?
> 
> ;D


	4. Misery Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert spend the day together, only for Mario to break his silence later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I winded up writing this three different times before finally settling on this version. Please forgive me. xxxxx

“So do you need anything else? Another bowl of soup? More water? Blankets perhaps? I can grab them for you if you do, it's not a big-”

“Marco, I'm fine. Really. Just...sit down. You don't have to baby me, It's just a cold.” Robert teased as he grabbed his team mates hand and pulled him down on the edge of the bed he was currently lounging on. Marco blushed and shook his head.

“Sorry, sorry. I just don't like people being sick, it freaks me out a little bit.” The blond admits with a sheepish smile as he makes himself comfortable against the head board, much like Robert was doing.

“I know what you mean, but Mars I'm fine. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty.” The striker grins when Marco beamed in his direction, but it was true. The blond had really outdone himself, Robert noted as he glanced back at the television. When they had gotten back to his home, Marco had immediately ordered him to get into more comfortable clothing while he made soup. Not only had he done that, but he had gotten a pitcher of ice water ready, along with making Robert's bed a makeshift couch. Full of pillows that all backed up to the head board. A stack of extra blankets laid on the end, and on the side table was every ounce of cold medicine the blond could find. Robert was embarrassed. He reasoned that maybe having his crush do everything for him wasn't so bad, but when he had caught his reflection in the mirror moments ago, he cringed. His skin was pale, his eyes incredibly bloodshot, and his hair had long since gotten too ruffled and too out of place. That was the part he didn't like. He cursed the timing of it all, if this had happened to him just a day later they wouldn't even be discussing if he wanted more soup, or if he wanted his pillows fluffed. They would be discussing Mario, and what he had said to Marco; and as much as Robert didn't want for it to happen, he kind of wished it would. He didn't want to see Marco bleary eyed and distraught, but at the same time, he wanted to see him get over Mario. Not even for the selfish reasons he had, but because it was apparent that the blond's crush didn't feel the same about him. Robert hated to think that the smile that was on Marco's face at the moment would be gone in just a matter of days; but he reasoned that perhaps, it really was for the best in the long run. 

“So...” Marco began as the television show he was watching finally ended, he glanced at Robert. “Tell me about yourself, Robert. I mean, I know the basics but not much else.” The blond muted the television and turned to face the brunette beside him. 

“Well, what do you want to know exactly?” Robert asked as he took a sip of water, Marco couldn't help but wince when he spoke. It sounded horrific, and he couldn't imagine that it felt much better for his companion. 

“Whatever you want to tell me?” Marco stated as he tucked himself under the thick down comforter he had been sitting on, Robert smiled weakly at him.

“Okay, well my names Robert.” 

“Hi Robert.” Marco joked with a cheeky grin, and he chuckled when Robert let out a laugh. But the brunette was cut off again, this time due to a rough cough that erupted from his throat. The midfielder grimaced and gripped his friend on the shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked when the wheezing finally ceased, but instead of speaking Robert tilted his head back.

“Robert?” Marco asked again as he scooted closer to his team mate. He was growing increasingly concerned, and reasoned that maybe he should finally call their Coach and fill him in on what was happening. But after several uneasy moments, Robert spoke.

“Sorry...I just...hate being sick.” He forced out, and Marco frowned. 

“No, it's okay. Tell you what, save that question for another time when you're feeling well. I'll take you out to dinner or something, for now let's just watch a movie, okay?”

Robert nodded his head, a happy smile playing on his lips, and Marco took the initiative to scoot himself a tad bit closer to his friend. The striker would be lying if he didn't say that his heart skipped a beat. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Robert's phone rang sharply in his ear, awakening him from what was already the worst night of sleep he's ever had. His throat was raw, and his eyes felt caked over in sleep as he blinded felt around for his phone. Without looking at the bright screen he answered, croaking out a “hello” as he did so. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock, which read 2:13 A.M, and for the second time in a week now he had been woken up at an ungodly hour. Now that he was ill, all this did was agitate him.

“Robert...” A deep voice drug out his name, and for a second, Robert felt a tad uneasy.

“Who is this?” He asked in a hoarse voice, silently cursing the way his body had betrayed him.

“It's Mats, are you well enough to have company?” The Striker groaned.

“Why?” He asked in pure irritation, not fully understanding why Mats of all people wanted to come to his home in the early hours of the morning.

“Well, Mario invited Marco and I over because Ann-Kathrin is out of town for work...and...things got kind of ugly.” This had Robert awake now, he propped himself up on his elbows and let out a sigh.

“Oh, is Marco all right?” He asked in sudden concern, he knew this moment was coming; he knew Mario would take his advice. But it still served as a shock, and the Striker could only hope that things weren't too bad between the two.

“Yeah...well, not really. He's tore up, but I think he understands. I just don't want to make him be alone, and I know you're sick so I don't mind staying with him, but my girls at home, and I don't want to bring another person into this mess.” Mats answered honestly. Robert forced his aching body out of bed and turned on the lights in his room.

“Yeah, of course. He knows where I live now, so just come on over.” The Pole spoke softly as he stretched out, noting how awful he felt as he did so.

“Great, he said thanks. Also, you sound like shit, Robert. Do you want me to bring you some medicine?” Mats asked with a chuckle, while the brunette on the other end of the line glanced back at his night stand. Which was still covered in various medicines that Marco had laid out the day prior, he shook his head.

“No, no. I'm fine. Drive safe, and I'll see you all soon.” Robert stated as he pried his sweat covered t-shirt off of his head, he heard a muffled sob in the background which sounded worse to him then nails on a chalkboard. He clutched his hands into fists until the skin turned white. 

“Yeah...we will.” 

Robert hung up, as he stalked back to his night stand to grab a bottle of cough syrup. He swallowed the harsh flavored liquid, before heading into the hallway so he could unlock his front door. He didn't know if he was ready to do this or not. He had tried to prep himself for the worst, tried to imagine Marco being so upset that all he did was sob and beg for someone to tell him it was a dream. But all this did was piss him off. He didn't know how far away they were, but figured that he had some time to kill, so he headed through a door down the hall from his room and into his personal gym. Despite being ill, and despite being ordered to rest, he needed to hit something right now, and as the punching bag crunched beneath his fist he allowed himself to imagine what would happen if he hit Mario that hard. Or just a bit harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos = faster updates. 
> 
> That's definitely a win, win situation! ;)
> 
> <3


	5. You're so Worth All of This Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats fills Robert in on a situation he already knows details of, Marco is distraught, and Robert gives advice to Marco, and to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Short chapter, sorry for the delay. Work has been very time consuming! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S All errors will be edited out in the morning, I'm a bit too tired to re-read this tonight but I wanted to get this posted.

“Hey, come on in.” Robert spoke softly as he held the door open for his friends. He tried as hard as to he could to appear confused, knowing that if he didn't it would be apparent that he had knowledge of what had occurred. Which he didn't want. Mats thanked him quietly as he walked in, holding Marco's hand as he pulled the latter inside. The blond had his head hung down low, a black hood over his face, but Robert saw him trembling. The Striker clenched his fists as he shut the door.

“Have a seat.” He croaked out, cursing his throat for feeling as poorly as it did. He followed the pair into the living room, and didn't complain when Mats took his usual spot in the recliner. Instead, he plopped down next to Marco; who had his eyes trained firmly on his hands. Robert slung his arm around the forward's shoulders and pulled him closer.

“So...does someone want to fill me in on what happened?” The Pole asked as he tightened his grip on the blond's shoulders. He felt Marco lean into him.

“Well, Marco doesn't really want to talk about it, but he said I could tell you. So, here goes. Mario invited us over because Ann-Kathrin was going out, as you know. But when we got there, Mario asked us to sit at the table so we could have a discussion over something. So we sat down, and asked him what was up, and that's when he proceeded to ask Marco why he thought he could make advances on him, knowing he had a girlfriend and was quite happy with her. Marco tried to play dumb, sorry, but it's true. So Mario got pissed and started pointing out specific events that happened until Marco finally admitted that yes, he was interested in him in a way that wasn't just friendly. But Mario didn't seem to like that thought, and told him 'Don't ever do it again, you're like a brother to me; but that's all you're ever going to be. I ask that you respect this, and you owe Ann-Kathrin and I an apology.' He declined to do so, saying it was stupid and he had nothing to apologize for considering nothing happened because of it. They got into a small name calling spat; I broke it up. Mario stated that we shouldn't let this affect anyone else on the team, but then basically kicked us out because Marco wouldn't apologize for what he had done. So now were here, the end.” Mats sighed as he crossed his legs and looked over at Marco and Robert. The Striker bit his lip.

“Mars...” he began as he lowered his head so he could see the blond's face. Tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes, which were red and puffy. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his lips were quaking as if he had stepped into a freezer; Robert tried to control his anger. “Are you...no, that's a stupid question. You're going to be okay, though...right?” Robert coughed as he got the last word out, which finally prompted the blond to look up at him. Marco placed a cold hand on the Strikers forward before making a sour face.

“I'll...be fine...I think I knew this was going to happen all along. I got my hopes up, even though I knew it was the wrong thing to do. The more important question here is, are you okay, Robert? Your heads burning up still...” Robert chuckled when the blond pulled his hand back, which put the smallest of smiles on the young German's face.

“Yes, Mars. I'll be fine, don't worry about me.” The Pole said as he glanced back at Mats who had a quizzical look on his face. Robert rolled his eyes.

“Well, you've been with him five minutes and you've managed to make him smile. I was with him for forty five and I couldn't even get him to stop crying. You're officially better at this than I am.” The trio shared a laugh, which brought a small sense of relief to the Polish International.

 

“Speaking of myself, you all are more than welcome to stay here tonight. I've got several guest rooms upstairs, so please, help yourselves.” He said as he pulled the hood off of Marco's head, the blond pouted in response. 

“Thanks man, but I got to get home, the lady is asking if I'm on my way back already. We should definitely have a bro-night here soon, though. Just say when and I'm down.” Mats said as he got up from the chair, offering a hand for Robert so they could do their handshake. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Maybe this weekend if I'm feeling better?” Robert proposed as he watched his friend re-tie his shoes.

“Sounds perfect. I need a night to act a fool.” Mats laughed at his own joke before putting a hand on Marco's shoulder, just past Robert's hand.

“You coming or do you want to stay? I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed here, but it's up to you. You're a grown man, I can't make you do anything; but I think you need the company, and Robert needs a nurse.” The group chuckled once again, while Marco shook his head.

“I'll stay with Lewa, thanks for coming out tonight; I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.” The younger German stated with a small smile, but it was evident that he was once again holding back tears. Mats frowned.

“Not a problem, I love you, kid. Keep your head up...” The brunette pointed at his other team mate, “and you, you get to feeling better, all right?” Robert nodded his head in agreement.

“I definitely will try my hardest, thanks for bringing him over.” He called to Mats as walked towards the front door. The German stuck his thumb up in acknowledgment. When Mats was gone, Marco sighed, before burying his head into the crook of Robert's neck. The Pole tried to fight the urge to tense up, but he couldn't help it. The silence was awkward, but he didn't know what to say. Or more like, what could he say? He knew that just because Mario had rejected didn't mean Marco didn't have feelings for him, so insulting the younger German was out of the question. He couldn't exactly compare Marco to Ann-Kathrin because they were so different from each other that it wasn't even funny. So he sat there in silence, trying to ignore the hot tears he felt fall down the blond man's cheeks, he pretended not to notice. Robert slipped his arm around Marco's waist, pulling him closer to him as his other hand settled across the space between his shoulder blades. He shook his head slightly when Marco let out a small sob, it wasn't much, but enough to make Robert's blood boil, and make his heart ache. He wanted to blame someone, he knew it wasn't really Mario's fault, granted, the younger man hadn't exactly taken his advice to heart. But nonetheless, he made his point clear. It was no one's fault. It was just a bad situation. 

“You're going to be okay, Mars. I promise...” Robert spoke quietly as he traced invisible patterns into the midfielders shoulder blades. Marco shuddered against his touch.

“Robert...I've been so stupid. This is all my fault...” He choked out, gripping onto the Strikers torso like he was afraid he would disappear. Robert bit his lip, again.

“It's not your fault, Marco. It's no one's fault...love can be a terrible thing, you know? I've been there before, I've had my heart broken, too. But let me tell you something, it happens more often than you'd think. You'll meet so many people in your life, and you'll fall in love over and over again, and sometimes you get hurt. But you have to think that one day you're going to find someone who hurts you, but cares enough to try and make it up to you. I know this is rough, believe me; I just went through a divorce, but what was painful about that was the fact that I didn't care anymore. But Anna wasn't the first, or the worst of it, and Mario won't be either of those to you either. You're going to come back from this stronger than ever, you and Mario will still be friends, and while you may still have feelings for him now or later on; you'll forget about them one day. You'll find someone who makes you feel everything you should, and you won't even remember how you're feeling now. It will be as if it never happened. You have to believe me, Marco. This is nothing you can't handle, and you know I'm here for you every step of the way, right?” Robert felt tears prick his eyes as he laid his head over Marco's, he did his best to make sure his emotion didn't show face into his voice; and for the first time, Robert was thankful he was ill because it covered it up nicely. Marco shifted, though, where he could catch a glimpse of the Striker's face, and Robert reminded himself that what he said was true, not only for Marco but for himself. But still, no matter how much his heart ached, the kiss Marco placed on his cheek sparked the feral desire to keep trying. To keep pressing onward so that, hopefully, one day, Marco could see that all he ever needed was right in front of him the whole time. That thought alone was enough to make Robert hold on to hope, no matter how pointless it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos = faster updates.
> 
> What more could you ask for???


	6. Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Robert throws a party for the boys. Mario tries to atone for his wrong doings, in a non-conventional way. Łukasz is the king of FIFA, Mats is a therapist, Jakub is extremely intoxicated, Marco has a realization, and Robert almost loses his cool, then kind of does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi long chapter for you lovely people who have been leaving me feedback! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> Ignore all the typo's if you find them, this will be edited in the morning. (It's almost 3 A.M right now, and I am too tired to re-read this.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

The week flew by in a hazy blur for Robert. He lounged on the couch, nursed himself back to health, listened to Jakub ramble on and on about what was happening at training, and sometimes, Marco would drop by and bring him soups and stews from a local deli. All in all, he felt better. Not entirely like he should, but much better than he was. So he decided to take Mats up on his proposition of having a “bro's-night”. It was a quiet Saturday evening in Dortmund, and not much was going on in the city; so Robert reasoned that having it as his home would be for the best. He and Jakub hastily prepped his home for guests. Taking the mattresses from upstairs, they re-arranged them into one giant bed in the center of the living room, and dressed them with whatever blankets and pillows they could find. After that was done, they set up the game consoles, stocked with FIFA, COD, and several other titles he knew everyone was keen on. Popcorn was made, pizzas ordered, the enormous amount of beer they had purchased was chilling in the fridge, along with a few select bottles of hard liquor. Robert had invited Jakub, respectively, Łukasz, Mats, and Marco; but he wasn't sure if the latter would feel up to it, considering what had happened in the recent week. He hoped he would, though. 

“Well, well, well! Look at this!” A loud voice boomed as the front door swung open, Robert peaked his head around the corner from his kitchen. 

“Mats, Łukasz, come on in.” He motioned for them to follow him into the dining room where the food was laid out. Jakub was sitting the liquor battles on the table when they entered. The Striker smiled when Łukasz quickly embraced Kuba, whispering something in Polish that even Robert had trouble understanding considering his quiet nature. Mats raised an eyebrow but made no inquiry on the subject. 

“You've really out done yourself.” Mats commented as he slung an arm around Robert, Kuba grunted.

“Hey, I helped too, you know?” He joked as he grabbed a beer and twisted it open, offering it to the German, who nodded as he accepted it. 

“You've done good, Kuba. No need to get feisty.” Mats wiggled his eyebrows as he took a swing of the dark liquid, but he had trouble keeping it down when his team mates burst into fits of laughter. 

“What is wrong with you all?” He hissed as he gasped for air, slamming the glass bottle down on the table. Robert wiped a tear from his eye. 

“God, Mats, you're just too easy to pick on. You're like a walking joke.” The Striker teased as he pinched his friends cheek before grabbing a beer for himself.   
They became so engrossed in conversation that no one save for Robert heard the faint click of a door being closed, he held his finger up as he walked back towards the front entry way. Upon catching a glimpse of his new guest, he froze in his tracks.

“What are you doing here?” He spat out, trying to conceal his anger, but it proved to great of a task as he stared harshly into the eyes of Mario Götze.

“Uh...is Marco here?” He asked in a small voice. Robert saw red.

“Excuse me?” He growled, taking a step forward which prompted Mario to take one back. “Don't come into my home, uninvited, and then ask me something like that. It's none of your business, for starters. Secondly, how dare you.” Robert closed the gap between them so he could whisper to the German. “I told you that advice in confidence, and you used it to hurt him; not to resolve the situation. If you have no respect for my opinions and advice, then you have no business in my home. You owe him and apology, Mario. If you don't give him a proper one then you and I are going to have a very, very serious problem. Do I make myself clear?” Mario nodded his head, not daring to take his eyes off of the man in front of him. 

“That's why I came...actually. But he's not here is he?” The German asked as he took yet another step back, thankfully, he kept his voice down.

“No, he's not.” Robert answered as his eyes flicked towards the door, silently urging the younger man to leave his house at once.

“Oh...okay. Robert...” 

“Save it.” Robert replied bitterly, finally losing his temper as he gripped his team mates shoulder and shoved him towards the door.

“Out. I don't want to see your face until you apologize to him, and since he isn't here...you need to leave.” The Pole reasoned as he did a small wave to his team mate, who merely smirked, trying to cover up the hurt that was brandished in his eyes. Robert didn't buy the facade for a second, he knew Mario well enough to know he wasn't as okay as he seemed. 

“Fine, I'll go...” He mumbled, gripping the door knob so he could step outside to escape the glare he felt Robert giving him. He didn't bother to close the heavy, glass door politely, instead he slammed it. Not caring if Robert got angrier with him, or if he broke it in the process. The only thing he cared about was getting out of that situation.

“Whoa, wait up.” Someone called from behind him, and for a second he froze in fear. Hoping Robert wasn't coming after him for his previous actions; but he lucked out. Instead, he came face to face with Mats Hummels.

“What are you doing here?” Mats asked as he raised an eyebrow. Mario leaned against his car.

“Looking for Mars, but he isn't here...right?” He questioned, not entirely sure if Robert had been telling the truth. Mats nodded.

“Yeah, he hasn't shown yet.” He answered, and Mario silently thanked God for the fact he knew Mats wouldn't lie to him. 

“Gotcha. Well...I'm just gonna go.” The younger German stated awkwardly as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Mats sighed and shook his head.

“So...you want to tell me why you blew up on him the other night?” The older German asked as he stole a glance back at Robert's house, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

“It's a long story.” Mario answered honestly, because in all reality, no one besides himself knew the half of it.

“I've got a bit of time.” Mats stated as he too leaned against the car, absentmindedly picking at his nails as he waited for the younger man to start talking. Mario took a shaky breath as he laid his head back, looking up at the dark, sky that hovered over Dortmund. 

“Well...I don't have an excuse for what I said, I really don't. It was brash, and insensitive of me...I really wasn't speaking from my heart, but I was more or less speaking the things that I heard Ann-kathrin spew over, and over again. It's hard to describe the position I was in. On one hand, I had her, telling me that I needed to drop him from my life; tell him I was in love with her, and all in all, be an asshole to him so that he would leave me alone. I didn't want to do that, but I was afraid she'd leave if she knew I let him down easy; because in her words, 'letting someone down easy is basically giving them a pass, saying you can flirt with me, but I don't feel the same about you.' Or something like that, but on the other hand; I had my best friend. Who I care deeply for, who was in a rough spot as much as I am, it must suck, Mats. To be in love with one of your friends, and know that they don't feel the same about you, It must really suck. I felt bad for him, I did...so I came here and asked Robert for advice before I called you two-” 

“Wait...Robert knew this was going to happen...and he helped you?” Mats asked, looking completely flabbergasted. Mario nodded his head sheepishly.

“Don't say anything to Marco, I don't want to ruin their friendship considering how horribly the situation ended up playing out. I don't want Mars to think Robert wanted me to talk to him like that.” The younger German pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes until Mats finally gave in.

“Fine, fine. Anyways, let me get this straight. You only said these things because you were afraid Ann-kathrin would leave you?” The taller man proposed as he glanced sideways at his companion.

“Yeah...” Mario answered, realizing how horrible his excuse was.

“You don't even need me to say it, do you?” Mats questioned as he too glanced up at the black night sky, Mario giggled.

“Absolutely not, I'm a piece of shit. But I'll make it up to him...he's my best friend, I love him, I want him to be happy...no matter what. I let my anger at Ann-Kathrin dictate how I handled the situation, and it was wrong. It was absolutely horrible of me, but Mats...” Mario trailed off, a sad chuckle coming from his throat. “I think I might have made a mistake, and I'm not talking about the way I handled the situation. Yeah, I think I made the wrong choice...to be honest.” He stated as he kicked off of his car and walked to the drivers side, leaving Mats standing there, dumbfounded. 

“Mario...what do you mean?” He asked, but he had already come to his own conclusion. He watched Mario back out of the drive way and disappear into the night without an explanation. Not like he needed one. 

 

\- - - - - -

“Look who decided to finally show up!” Jakub exclaimed in sheer intoxicated joy as he wobbled over to the door where Marco stood, a smile formed on the blond's face.

“Come on now, we need to switch the teams up on FIFA, Łukasz is absolutely destroying us, and I think Robert might cry if he loses again...so...come on.” Marco laughed as his team mate drug him into the living room, where his other team mates laid sprawled out on what looked like a massive mattress. Mats was nursing a bottle of beer, but it was already apparent that he had had one too many anyways. Łukasz was grinning from ear to ear, as he took another shot of Vodka, but he was clearly more sober than anyone else in the room, save for Marco. The blond smiled when his eyes fell on Robert, who was sitting with knees up to his chest, a pout on his face, with a glass of some sort of mixed drink in his hand.

“I'm done.” The Striker stated as he kicked the Xbox controller off of the bed, Łukasz laughed.

“Why? 'Cuz I'm beating you so bad?” He reached over and flipped the console off, completely ignoring the fact that Jakub was trying to talk to him.

“Exactly. It's not even...” Robert stopped talking and looked back at Marco, a huge smile grew on his face. “When did you even get here?” He asked quietly, as if he was extremely confused, which he probably was, Marco reasoned. Mats scoffed.

“I just came in, silly.” The blond teased as he plopped down between the two brunettes, Robert lightly punched him on the shoulder. 

“Sorry, I'm not exactly thinking straight.” He stated in an almost perfect tone of voice, Marco could hardly tell he was drunk when he tried to act like he wasn't.

“He's drank us all under the table, though. How he can still talk after 12 shots of Vodka is beyond me, he must have alcohol in his veins, not blood.” Mats added with a cheeky grin, which caused Robert to blush.

“As if, I just have a high tolerance, that's all.” He replied as he offered his cup to Marco who took it happily. The blond took a sip of the blue liquid, before smiling.

“Wow, that's...that's really good. I can hardly taste the liquor.” He mused as he swished the liquid around in the cup before taking a long sip.

“Thanks, there's quite a bit in there, actually. So don't drink it too fast. I'll make you another when you're done with that one, if you'd like, too.” Robert exclaimed. Marco picked up on the pride that was seeping into his friend's voice.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” He smiled warmly at the brunette. 

“Guys, let's play never have I ever.” Jakub blabbed out as he laid out next to Łukasz, who simply rolled his eyes at his friends outburst.

“I'm down.” Mats proclaimed as he too stretched out on the mattress, holding his hands up. 

“Yeah, what the hell.” Marco added, casting puppy dog eyes at the two Poles who still hadn't said a word.

“Fine.” They both groaned, which elicited a squeal of delight from the third Polish man in the room. 

“All right, I'll start.” Said man exclaimed as everyone else put their fingers up in the air, Marco cheated and continued to sip from the cup Robert had handed him. Several confessions came up, but mainly childish stuff. Never have I ever been blond, never have I ever had brown hair, so on, and so forth. But when it was Mats turn, the defender brandished a devious grin.

“Never have I ever had a crush on one of my team mates.” He stated proudly, but his pride turned to shock when every single person around him put a finger down. But he wasn't the only one who was shocked. The group exchanged confused glances, each of them trying to figure out who was on the other end of the other persons train of thought. Marco had a feeling that Jakub liked Łukasz, and vise versa; but Robert putting a finger down had really come as a shock to him. He tried to imagine who it was, but found himself unable to think about who exactly it could be. He remembered Robert telling him that he had been in love many a time before, but he had never said with whom. Not like he had expected him too. But still, Marco found himself becoming a bit distracted by the thought, but he chalked it up to the alcohol he had consumed. As the night went on things seemed as normal as ever. They ate, played games, drank, told embarrassing stories about other people they knew, and everything of the sort. But as the night progressed Marco became increasingly aware of the fact that it had to be someone they were close too, someone Robert held in obvious, high regard. The blond canceled out everyone from the Poland National Team, though he did seriously consider Wojciech Szczesny being a strong possibility, at first. Marco came to two conclusions in the last hour he was awake that evening. 

One, Robert was definitely crushing on someone on their team, and two, he didn't know how he felt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos = faster updates.
> 
> What a good deal. ;P


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season has officially started, but Robert can't seem to stay focused. Especially not when Mario is back in the picture. 
> 
> *check both chapter notes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for breaking 100 kudos! Also, a huge shout out to the wonderful people who left equally wonderful comments. You guys rock! ;D
> 
> I failed to mention this with my last update, but can we talk about Marco snubbing Robert's hug? Can't say I blame him, but the look he gave him had me dead. Brilliant moment, absolutely brilliant. If you want to watch a video of it, check out this link below:
> 
> http://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/row-zed/marco-reus-snubs-lewandowski-hug-4554711
> 
> Also, we will be following the 2012/13 season, and quickly covering the 2013/14 season, before moving on to the current one. This will take quite awhile to cover, so I hope you all like this story enough to come back and check it out once again. Also, I aim to make 'love' stories as realistically paced as possible, ergo, this will not be a quick development between anyone. I admire stories of established relationships, but I truly love a good back story before we get to that point! I hope everyone is all right with this, and if you ever have a question, or some advice, please, by all means; post it in the comment section. I'd be delighted to have feedback. 
> 
> For more information on the season we are currently touching on (12/13) check out the pages below: 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012%E2%80%9313_Bundesliga
> 
> https://au.sports.yahoo.com/football/bundesliga/series/323/1/
> 
> Expect more information/videos to be posted as this progresses, sometimes I get inspiration from them and I like to share that!
> 
> I'm going to shut up now, I hope you enjoy! <3

The weeks flew by in a haze of repetition before the season officially started. Little had changed, except for the fact that Marco had interestingly enough stopped coming around to Robert's. No explanation was given, and the Striker didn't pry; but it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that something was off. That something had changed. He wasn't stupid, he had watched the blond in training, and he hadn't failed to notice that Mario and him had resumed activities as normal. They acted as if nothing had ever changed. Except something was different about their interactions, Robert noted. At this point in time, it was no longer one sided. Mario was flirting back, as subtitle as it might have been; he was indeed, enabling Marco. This left Robert dumbfounded for the lack of a better word. He couldn't fathom why the younger German suddenly thought it was okay for Marco to flirt. On one hand, Robert kind of didn't want to know why. He cursed himself as he warmed up for the opening match, though he tried to focus on his work, he found himself thinking back to Marco and Mario. He knew he should be focused on the task at hand, hell, they the had just been beaten by Bayern Munich in the Super Cup; despite his efforts and goal. He needed to be completely devoted to beating Werder Bremen, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt completely...betrayed. Not only by Marco, but by Mario as well; as odd as it sounded even to him. He had given Mario advice, he had tried to be a decent human being, and when that back fired; he had been the person Marco vented too. The one to hold him, and the one to pick him back up again. He couldn't see what he had done wrong, because he felt like he hadn't done anything. Mats had been perplexed by the situation as well, he had allegedly tried to speak with the duo on the sudden changes in heart towards Robert. But both Germans said nothing was wrong, and played dumb; as if they weren't aware of the fact that Robert was depressed by their actions. 

“LEWANDOWSKI!” Robert winced as his last name was called out, but the culprit, Klopp looked less amused. It was then the Striker realized that his team mates were all crowded in a circle around their Coach, leaving Robert as the only player on the pitch. He blushed almost instantly as he trotted over to the others, who made sly comments at him as he took a spot beside Mats. Mario leaned over and whispered something into Marco's ear which the pair shared a laugh over. Robert's hands formed fists, but it felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

“Listen up, Today's an important day, and we all know why so I won't go into detail. I want those three points as much as you do, so we need to give this our all.” Robert let his mind wander as his Coach gave one of his signature rants before a match. He hated to admit it, but he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run. He hated the way Mario and Marco were making jabs at him, if it was anyone else he probably wouldn't pay it a second thought. But considering the situation, he found it to be incredibly hurtful. Deciding that he had had enough of it, he steeled himself to approach them as soon as Klopp was done talking. Their Coach wrapped up his banter in a matter of minutes, and Robert was slightly thankful that he hadn't changed his mind in that short lapse of time. As the group dispersed back to their stations, he tapped Mario on the shoulder, causing the pair to halt in their steps.

“What's up, Lewa?” The younger German asked as he spun on his heels, a cocky grin on his face. Robert fought the urge to slap it off of him.

“What's your problem with me? Seriously, both of you have completely ignored me for the last few weeks, and I want an answer.” Robert stated harshly as he took a step forward, closing a small gap of space between Mario and him like he had done in his home weeks before. Marco pursed his lips.

“You seriously can't believe that were ignoring you...you've seemed complacent lately. Like you couldn't wrap your head around your football, or anything for that matter. We were just giving you space so you could sort it out. No disrespect or anything, but we figured if you needed us you would have said something.” Mario answered, but Robert could see anything but sincerity in his words.

“Right, sorry, Mario.” Robert added in the nicest tone he could muster. The German seemed to take this as a dismissal as he turned on his heel and walked towards his station. Marco stayed.

“Lewa, you're going to run, right?” He asked as he placed a hand on his team mates shoulder, the Striker nodded.

“Let's run together and talk, okay?” Robert sighed but agreed, nonetheless. He followed the blonde to the edge of the pitch where they started off at a slow pace, before speeding up to a moderate jog. Marco once again broke the silence.

“So, you didn't tell Mario that you wanted us to leave you alone...did you?” The blond asked as he cast a glance back to Mario's current spot on the field, he noted that the brunette looked nervous; which only added to his suspicion. 

“No, I did not.” Robert answered harshly suddenly becoming enraged by the speculation.

“Well, that's not what he told me...any idea why he would lie?” Marco asked in a hushed tone as they passed by their Coach, who barked at them to keep the pace up. He glanced at Robert, who had his jaw set tight; eyes narrowed. Marco gulped.

“Because he hates my guts for some reason I can't fathom.” The Striker reasoned as they turned around the corner flag and head up the long side of the field. 

“Nonsense, I just can't understand why he said it. That's why I didn't talk to you. He said he came by your house, and that you basically assaulted him; you know, when you pushed him into your front door. I don't know if that's the truth or a lie, but this is just what I've been told. Anyways, apparently after that, you said that you wished he and I would just leave you alone because we were too drama obsessed.” Marco turned to look at him, “but you didn't say any of that, right?” 

“No, but he's right about one thing. I did push him against my door because he pissed me off. I don't see why you're so chummy with him, he broke your damn heart, Marco. Now he's lied to you, and continues to do so with all the subtle hints he's dropping. Do you really think he likes you? He already told you once he's with Ann-Kathrin, and I’ve heard that he's as straight as they come.” Robert was pissed, Marco noted as he looked at his friend, again. The same signs were there from earlier, except now he was trembling, his knuckles turning white from the tension in his hands that were still curled into fists. 

“He broke up with her, actually.” Marco stated as they slowed down to a walking pace per their Coach's instruction. Robert looked at him, shock written clearly on his face.

“Really? And let me guess, now he wants you?” Robert scoffed at the thought of Marco wrapped around Mario's finger. He longed to knock some sense into the blond's head, to scream “dammit, Marco. Someone who you completely ignore cares more about you than anyone in this damn world, when are you going to notice that I'm the better man?” But he didn't. He couldn't, he looked back across the field, eyes falling on Kuba. He thought of his friends request as he watched the Pole interact with Łukasz, he cursed himself for not having the courage to admit it. And he cursed himself for letting his friend down, one who needed a boost of confidence just as much as he did. 

“No, actually. We're just friends, and he said he didn't plan on it being any different. He actually said he liked someone else quite a lot. Not sure who, though. Yeah, we flirt, but it's harmless. I'm trying to get over him by tricking myself into thinking I could have him but don't want him. Don't ask me, but it's working, Robert. Slowly but surely, you're advice was gold.” Robert's face turned a dark shade of red at the compliment, and the Pole suddenly found himself staring at the laces of his boots.

“I'm glad you think so.” He stated honestly, but his thoughts turned back to Mario. If he didn't like Marco, then who could it be? He hadn't the slightest idea, but still, the fact that he had lied to Marco got under his skin. 

“Let's go, boys! We've got to get ready for tonight!” Klopp exclaimed as he blew the whistle to end training, Robert felt Marco grab his hand.

“We're cool...right, Lewa? I hope you say yes, cause I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Please forgive me for my ignorance. Next time Mario says something like that, I'll ask you about it first, okay?” The blond gave the Striker his best puppy dog eyes, knowing how effective they truly were. 

“Yes, Mars.” Robert slung his arm around his team mates shoulders. “Of course, we're fine. I missed hanging out with you.” The brunette admits with a genuine smile, his heart fluttered when Marco grinned at him.

“Let me take you out tonight, then? I did promise to take you to dinner when you were sick. You owe me a life story, Lewa.” He winked, which threw Robert a bit of guard. But still he managed to get out an answer.

“Sure thing, just wait for me after the match?” Robert proposed as the pair caught up to the rest of their team mates, Klopp patted both he and Marco on the back and told them they had done good today. Marco beamed.

“Sounds like a plan to me, we have a date, then.” The blond stated as he jogged away from Robert and down into the tunnel, Robert stood frozen. His team mates words ringing in his head over and over again along with the faint sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

'We have a date.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:
> 
> If enough people read this I'd like to request a favor from you lot, I want you all to try your hand on a Robert/Marco story, and I would be delighted to read them! The best story will have this entire work dedicated to them, and I will fill a request (any setting, pairing, content, length of the story, etc.) for you as well. Let's get creative. ;) 
> 
> Comments/kudos = faster updates!
> 
> Ya dig?


	8. Share With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes Robert out to dinner, and Robert gets two text messages he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-long chapter to make up for my absence. I was on a hunting trip with my family, which means...no service. -_- Sorry!

Robert smiled as he paced back and forth in his home's front foyer. They had won their match against Werder Bremen, but it had been a late win supplied by none other than Mario Götze. Thanks to Robert's and Jakub's help, respectively. Marco had initially given them the lead in the 11th minute, and the look of pride on his face as he sported his hometown's colors was of pure euphoria. Though Robert hadn't been able to cash in on his chance in injury time, much to his own fault, he was happy with the conclusion. Once the match was over, Marco and Robert had cleaned themselves up before going to Robert's to get ready. To say the Pole was nervous was an understatement. He double checked himself in the mirror by the front door, eyes raking over his choice in attire. They weren't going anywhere too formal, so Robert decided to dress slightly above casual. He studied his reflection. Wondering if the black v-neck sweater, and black slack pants were a bit too much for the occasion. He didn't want Marco to think that he thought this was a serious 'date'. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it was an actual date. Robert contemplated changing but decided to wait and see what Marco was wearing before hand. 

“Sorry I took so long. I'm ready if you are.” Marco emerged from the restroom, dropping his black duffel bag on the ground. The Pole studied his friend, dressed in a pair of similar black slacks, a blue button dress shirt, and a black vest adorned with a black tie; he certainly looked dressed for a date. Robert bit his tongue, realizing foolishly that now he felt under dressed. 

“You look...nice in that, now I feel awkward. What if everyone is more...dressy than I am?” Robert laughed to cover up his embarrassment, which earned a cheeky grin from his blond companion.

“No, you look great. Don't worry so much,” Marco smiled as he fished out his car keys from his pockets, showing them to Robert.

“Ready?” The blond asked as he walked over and put a hand on the front door, Robert nodded his head as he turned the lights off before grabbing his house keys.

“Thank you.” Robert said as he stepped through the door his team mate held open for him. 

“Sure thing, Lewa.” The German answered as the pair took the short walk to the wingers car. As the pair slid into the black Aston Martin, Robert felt his phone vibrate twice. He reluctantly pulled the device out of his pocket, reading what texts were displayed on the screen. 

From: Mario Götze 

Hey, sorry to bother you; I hope you're not asleep, that was a hard match after all. But anyways, if you're available later would you mind coming by my house? I hate to ask you, but I think Marco is mad at me. He keeps ignoring my texts. That and Mats is out with his lady; god forbid I face another woman's wrath. I don't even dare try to talk to him when he's out with her. I just kind of need a guys night, what with everything that's been going on lately. I'm always so focused on being a perfect person for the public eye; but I'm not doing so well right now. I know this is a lot to ask of you, you have you're own problems, but I would really appreciate it if you could stop by. I'll be up all night at this rate, so I don't really care what time you could get here. If you can't or don't want too I understand, but please let me know so I can plan accordingly. Thanks, Robert. :)

The Pole sighed as he clicked back on his inbox, he then selected the other text message. It was from Anna.

From: Anna :P 

Hey, Robert! I haven't heard from you in quite some time, which is highly unusual for you. Sorry, you know how much I worry...you're still my best friend after all, you know that right? Any who, are you doing all right? I was hoping I could stop by this week, I have a lot to tell you; and I want to hear all about the new season. :) You all did great tonight, too! (Yes, I actually watched it.) I'm really proud of you, Robert. You've done so well for yourself, and no matter what happens, nothing between us will change. You can still call me if you need to talk, you can still come visit, my family misses you quite a lot. As do I. I hope all is going well, and I hope to see you soon.

“Jeesh, who's blowing your phone up?” Marco joked as they turned the corner towards their destination, Robert laughed.

“Anna, she's just checking in on me and asking how things are going with the club. I feel like an ass, I haven't spoken to her in weeks. I've just been so caught up in being sick, and what all else was going on that I honestly forgot. You don't mind if I text her back really quickly, do you?” The Striker cast a sideways glance at his companion who merely nodded his head and smiled in confirmation. 

“Go for it, you're not offending me. I know how friends can be, they always worry if they don't hear from you for awhile.” Robert frowned at Marco's statement, wondering if the blond realized that he too had felt worried when Marco had refused to speak with him for the last few weeks.

“Right.” The Pole stated as he leaned back further in his seat.

To: Anna :P

Hey, Anna. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. :/ I've been well, just really busy! I was also sick for a few weeks, but I’m finally back to normal. Glad you caught our match, I wish I could have done more, but so it goes. As for the whole friendship thing, of course I know that. You're my best friend, too. You know if you ever need anything you can stop by or call. Of course, I’d love to come visit or for you to come visit me, tell your family I said hello and that I miss them as well. I can't wait to hear what exciting news you've got in store. I really hope everything is going well for you, despite it all; I wish nothing but happiness and the best for you. If the news is a new relationship, just let the guy know who I am and tell him if he's smart he won't hurt you. Hahaha, you taught me karate after all! Then again, you can easily take care of yourself, but still. Don't make me hurt someone. Lol. Call me tomorrow and we will work everything out, for now, get some sleep, silly. It's getting late! Goodnight. :)

Robert smiled, he was glad that Anna was still there for him. He didn't miss being married to her, no, that was more painful than anything. But he did miss her advice and companionship; she knew the Pole better than anyone, which he reasoned could come in handy given the new problems that had arisen in the recent weeks. Robert felt a bit rude, texting people when he was supposed to be hanging out with Marco, but the blond didn't seem to mind at all. He was currently singing along to a Jay Z song, which brought about the smallest of blushes on his face as he did so. As if he was worried what Robert would think of his voice, but the Pole didn't comment on it. It wasn't the best singing voice he had ever heard, not by far, but it was just so positively Marco's that it was almost perfect. Reluctantly, he decided to text Mario back.

To Mario Götze:

Uhm, I'm out right now. But yeah? I guess I could stop by. You and I need to have a serious talk anyways, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but lying to Marco is bullshit. You need to get your act together before you drive a wedge between this team, that's the last thing we need since we all just met and have been getting on so well. But yes, I will come by, but only for a little bit. I'm already exhausted, and I don't know how much of this shit I can handle tonight. You owe me an explanation, and an apology, again. If you do that much than I will gladly help you work through whatever is on your mind. Okay? I'll text you when I get home so I can get your address. For now, don't text me back. As I said, I’m out, and I don't want to be rude to the person I’m with. Talk to you later.

Robert didn't care if the statement was rude, or came off as abrasive; in fact, he hoped it did. He really didn't want to go, but at the same time, he felt his gut tell him it was the right thing to do. And yet again, Robert always told himself to be a good person; no matter what others did to him. He would yet again, be damned if he let a kid belittle his character as a person. 

“We're hereeeee.” Marco exclaimed happily as he pulled his car into an available parking space. He shut the car off before getting out, as Robert went to do the same he heard the blond groan.

“No, let me do it.” He stated as he slammed the drivers side door shut and walked around the vehicle to open Robert's door for him. The Pole blushed as he took his friends extended hand.

“Why thank you.” He stated with a small smile on his lips, the blond smirked.

“Why you're welcome. C'mon. I've got reservations, by the way.” Robert nodded his head in surprise as he followed his team mate into the front doors of the restaurant. The small place was bustling with life, many people sporting Borussia Dortmund merchandise lined the bar, which came as a bit of a shock considering the usual dress code of the establishment. A few claps erupted as the pair stepped up to the hostess station, the two Dortmund player's smiled and nodded at everyone in appreciation. 

“Hello, will it just be you two?” The hostess asked with a bright white smile, Marco nodded his head.

“Yes, but I have a reservation, it's under Reus.” He stated as he fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt, making sure it was still tucked into place. Robert noted that he looked a bit flustered, but he reasoned it was because of the eyes they had on them from the surrounding patrons. Nonetheless, he found it quite cute. 

“Ah, here you are. We have a booth in the back of the restaurant for you, is that all right?” The raven haired hostess asked as she moved out from behind her station, Marco nodded.

“Sounds great, thank you, ma'am.” The blond stated with a cheeky grin which caused the woman to blush before she turned and ushered them to follow her lead. Robert grunted, not intentionally, but out of sheer jealously. Marco turned his head to look over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

“Stubbed my toe.” Robert lied as he rubbed his hands together, trying to ignore the stares he felt from the restaurant's other patrons and from Marco himself. 

“Ouch.” The blond stated with a laugh, wincing as he did so. “That's one of the worst things, I swear.” 

Robert giggled as the pair took their seats at the table, the hostess wondering off as they did so. After they placed their order with the waiter, Marco leaned closer from across the table.

“So, I asked you this weeks ago, but you were unable to answer. But now, there's no reason why you can't. Tell me about yourself, Robert Lewandowski. Whatever you want to share, that is.” Robert nodded his head as he pondered where to begin, he hadn't exactly thought of an answer to his team mates question weeks ago, no, he had been preoccupied with other things. Like trying to breathe. 

“Well,” He began as he sat up straighter in the booth, “I'm from Warsaw, as you know. I grew up with my mother, father, and sister, there. My father passed away when I was a teenager, so I really play football for him. It was something he was super supportive of, and I think he would be proud of me. Speaking of football, I played for Varsovia for seven years, then went to Delta Warsaw. After that, it was Znicz Pruszków. I was the top goal scorer in both third and second division leagues. Then it was off to Lech Poznań, where I stayed for two years. Before coming to Dortmund in 2010, as you already know. So yeah, I've moved around quite a bit. You know I was married but recently got divorced, but that's not really a sore subject for me. I'm really close to my family still, and you should know that Warsaw is probably my favorite place on the earth. Dortmund is rather nice, though. I'm a bit of a health nut, but I blame Anna.” Marco giggled at this, and urged him to continue. “Well, other than the basics, I'm just a bit of a quiet person. I like to read, a lot. As you know, I have a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol. I enjoy travel, hiking, movies, and music....and...yeah, that's all I can think to say.” Robert clasped his hands together as the waiter came by and sat down their meals, the pair politely thanked the server before making eye contact once again. The Pole hoped that he hadn't rambled too much, but he hadn't properly prepared himself for the blond's questions. He had had so much on his mind that he had neglected to think about what he would do when this situation had aroused. Luckily for him, Marco seemed too preoccupied with the steak that was laid before him to say anything about his answer. Then again, this slightly threw the Striker off guard. He wasn't sure if his friends silence was out of respect, judgement, or sheer joy for the food he was shoving down his throat. Robert hoped it was the latter. 

“Well, Robert. That's quite a story you've got. I knew there was more to you than what meets the eye.” Marco finally said as he folded his napkin over his plate, Robert then realized that he had barely touched his own food. 

“What do you mean?” The Pole asked as he turned his attention to his meal, hoping to disguise his curiosity and nervousness with hunger. 

“What I mean is...you just come off as someone...” the blond paused as if he was at a loss for words, Robert's heart sunk further into his chest. “I don't know, you just seem...too composed. Like you've got it all figured out, like nothing can touch you. I guess it's just good to hear that you have things that make you happy, and things that have caused you issues. Don't take that the wrong way! I mean...it's nice to know your human, too. You seem so perfect, so composed on the outside that honestly; I've been constantly nervous that I would say the wrong thing and embarrass myself. But now, I realize that that was foolish of me. You have your struggles just like everyone else, and yet, you seem so content with your life now. It gives me hope that maybe I can do the same someday. You continue to amaze me, Lewa. You really do.” Robert glanced up at his companion, whose head was hung down slightly, whose cheeks had a faint blush on them. Marco Reus had just given him the biggest compliment he had ever received, and to top it all off, he was blushing as he did so. Robert nearly choked on the bit of steak he was chewing. 

“Wow...I...erm...thanks, Marco.” Robert dared reach across the table and place his hand over the blond's. The German raised his head up so their eyes could meet. “That means a lot to me, really. Especially coming from you.” 

“I'm glad.” Marco stated with a genuine smile that Robert eagerly returned as he carefully removed his hand from atop the younger mans. The waiter brought their check, which Marco, after a heated debate, paid for. And the duo were out the door moments later, taking a few pictures with select patrons along the way. 

“You didn't tell me about yourself, Mars. I mean, c'mon. You have a story too, don't you?” Robert teased as the two left the restaurant. Marco laughed as he turned down the radio, casting a sideways glance at the brunette beside him.

“Yeah, I guess I do. Maybe next time you can take me out?” The shorter man teased as he turned the car down Robert's street. The latter smiled and nodded his head.

“Next time we win a match, we will go anywhere you want. We can make this a bit of a tradition, if you'd like? But you owe me a life story, Reus.” Robert smirked as he used his team mates own words against him, though Marco didn't seem to mind. In fact, he smiled as if he was happy he quoted him. 

“Definitely. Well, here you are. Thanks for going out with me tonight, I had a great time.” The blond man stated as he pulled into his friends driveway. 

“So did I, thanks for taking me out. Like I said, next time it's my treat.” Robert said as he opened the door of the Aston Martin, a faint smile on his face.

“Text me tomorrow if you want to do something, we have a free day after all!” Marco called as he pulled his car out of the driveway, waving as he did so. Robert waved back.

“Will do, goodnight.” He replied as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside his home. Tonight had gone better than he had expected, in all honesty. He didn't know why, but he had been incredibly nervous when they had left; but now, he realized his worrying was unjust. Marco was slowly but surely, wanting to learn more about the Pole; and while whether or not this was just a friendly gesture was unknown, Robert felt a bit at peace with it. He knew he wouldn't spill his guts to Marco unless he was at least 80% sure the blond felt the same. He knew it was a bit dumb, his mother had always told him, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained.' But he was too afraid to take the first step unless he had just cause. As he slipped his sweater over his head and headed off to his bedroom to change he pulled out his cell phone. 

To: Mario Götze:

I'm free now...what's your address?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS/KUDOS = FASTER UPDATES.
> 
> You know that's a bargain. :P


	9. Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario finally apologizes, and Robert gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready to be confused. >;D

Robert steeled himself as he pulled in the driveway of Mario's luxurious home. To say it was extravagant was a severe understatement. But the Pole reasoned that his home was just as lavish, even though it didn't feel like it to him. As he approached the dark oak door, he paused. He heard a muffled sound through the thick wood, something that didn't quite sound like television. He pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear what was being said.

“No, it's more complicated than that.” A familiar voice said, one Robert realized was Mario. He heard no reply.

“I don't know why I said it, I've never done something so out of character and deliberately cruel. Is it wrong for me? Is it wrong to try and protect what I want as mine?” Robert felt agitation bore into his skin. It was obvious the German was on the phone, but what he also felt was obvious was the topic of conversation. Marco. And himself. There was a long pause in which nothing could be heard; and Robert tried his best to remain as quiet as possible. 

“Let's not jump to any conclusions here.” Mario said in an voice that was becoming increasingly irritated. Robert could imagine him now. Likely pacing the floor, eyes rolling at whatever the other person had to say. It was too predictable. He was too predictable at this point. 

“No, I don't care what it looks like. I know he thinks I'm an asshole. In fact, I invited him over tonight, he should be on his way, actually. I don't know if I will have the courage to explain myself, but he has to know what's really going on. I have to say it at some point. No matter how much it will hurt, no matter who it hurts.” Robert raised an eyebrow, suddenly becoming puzzled. Was it possible that Mario had some other motive? That maybe, he didn't want Marco talking to him for another reason? He couldn't fathom why. He couldn't understand what would benefit Mario if the blond and him no longer spoke to one another. There was nothing to gain, Robert noted. Unless he got some sick satisfaction out of making other people miserable. But that didn't seem right either. No, he had just heard Mario say that he was reluctant to share this 'news' because it would hurt not only himself, but possibly others. That meant he wasn't entirely inconsiderate, but it begged the question of what 'news' could possibly have so much damaging potential. Robert vowed to find out, one way or another. The Pole shook his head, reminding himself that he was eavesdropping, he needed to be focused if he didn't wish to be caught. As he pressed his ear harder against the door, he finally heard another voice. The phone had been put on speaker, but no matter how hard he tried; Robert couldn't place the foreign voice to a name. 

“You're right, you have to say it at some point. I still can't believe that you felt like you had to do that. You could have gone about it in a different manner, but there's no changing it now. I know everyone sees you as some sort of burning example of perfection, but you're life hasn't been such a walk in the park. I'll let you go though, Mario. Life is hard, and we have to make hard decisions, but we heal, right?” There was another long, awkward, pause. Eventually, he heard Mario sigh.

“Right.” 

Robert noted that neither of them sounded particularly convinced. After that he heard nothing else. Having presumed they had hung up, he thought more about what was said in the short part of the conversation he heard. Robert allowed several moments to pass before he knocked on the ornate door. It didn't take long for Mario to appear in the door way. His hair was lazily pushed back, and he sported nothing more than a pair of sweat pants and a plain white v-neck. His eyes were sunken in, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Robert hadn't noticed that bit earlier, and to see the younger man looks so different in such a short span of time made him feel slightly concerned. Yes, it was almost eleven at night. Yes, they had had a game earlier. And yes, it was most of the players usual bed time, but still. He found it quite odd. Despite the situation, and despite his anger with the German; he still felt worried for him. 

“Robert, I'm really glad you decided to come. Please, come in.” Mario stated as he held the door open for the Pole, welcoming him into his home. The luxurious exterior of the home left little to the imagination, but Robert nearly gawked at the high vaulted ceilings, and superbly maintained wooden floors and furnishings. 

“Wow, you have a stunning home.” Robert said as he followed Mario into what he presumed was the living room. A large television hung on the wall, surrounded by many different gaming consoles, shelves of movies and games stacked neatly beside them. The decor was down right outrageous. White and black leather couches, a dark stained wooden coffee table sat in the center atop a lavish rug that vaguely reminded him of animal print. He was slightly amazed. 

“Oh, thank you. I figured I might as well turn this place into a haven if I was going to spend a majority of my time here. I don't care what anyone says, you hardly feel like having a social life when you play football for a living. No, coming home and relaxing is much more adequate.” Mario laughed as he took a seat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for Robert to sit down. The Striker did as directed, doing his best not to come off as confrontational. 

“I'll agree to that, absolutely. So...Mario...I think you have something you need to tell me?” Robert stated as he leaned back against the cool leather, eyes falling on the German's. Robert swore he saw a hurt flash across them that looked more suiting of someone who had just been stabbed in the chest.

“Yeah, I do. Robert, I'm incredibly sorry. I seem to have gotten into this lovely habit of hurting you or your feelings, and that's not who I am. That's not what I'm about. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. You've been an incredible friend, and here I am, being a total prick.” Robert snorted in affirmation, which made Mario pout. “Robert, I'm an asshole, a selfish, self serving asshole with no other excuse to use. You're an incredible, smart, loving, and forgiving guy with every right not to accept my pleas, but will you?” Mario leaned closer to him, placing a hand on Robert's knee. “I'm sorry, okay? I really am.” The Pole sighed as the German gave him a pitiful glance that looked so down right painful that Robert found it impossible to refuse.

“Yes, I'll forgive you, but look at me, Mario.” Robert turned so that Mario's face was no more than a mere six inches from his own. Mario's face flushed, which nearly threw Robert off guard. “You do something like this again, whether it be, lie, waste my time, or try to push my friends out of my life...” the Striker paused. “I'll be inclined to knock those pearly white teeth of yours down your throat, do I make myself clear?” He hated resorting to threats, he didn't even like violence, but he couldn’t think of a better way to make Mario stop. So he didn't try. Instead, he put it out there like he would actually do it, even though he knew he would never lay a hand, again, on the younger man in such a violent manner. But that didn't mean that Mario knew that. The younger man gulped and nodded his head.

“Yes, we're clear.” He muttered, eyes falling down to his hands, but he didn't dare to move his face away from Robert's.

“Look at me.” Robert demanded as he poked the German on the cheek, which prompted the shorter man to do as he was told. The brunette smiled.

“I'm sorry for pushing you into my front door that night. I was just agitated, and was drinking. Not like that's any excuse.” He admits with a small shake of his head, recalling how he had truly let his anger get the better of him. Mario looked at him in bewilderment.

“Don't even mention that, Lewa. I deserved it. You have no need to apologize.” The younger man said as he removed his hand from Robert's knee. The Pole could only wonder why the German hadn't backed away from him at this point. But he stayed put out of sheer curiosity. 

“So we're cool?” Robert asked as tilted his head sideways, eyes studying his companion's unreadable expression. He felt a tad uncomfortable not being able to tell what the other man was feeling.

“Yeah, we're cool.” Mario stated as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist. Robert's eyes widened slightly at the abrupt shift in contact, but he reluctantly hugged the other man back. After several moments,  
Mario pulled away, a bright smile shining on his lips. 

“So, wanna play some FIFA?” The darker skinned man proposed as he leaned back onto the sofa, his head rolled on the back rest; nearly grazing across Robert's shoulder. He couldn't understand why the proximity between them had been cut down so drastically, and the reason as to why Mario was slowly moving even closer to him was a mystery as well. But Robert decided not to pry, and instead to observe. 

“Sound's great.” He answered with the closest thing to a smile he could manage. This seemed to be enough for Mario, who quickly climbed off of the couch and retrieved his PS3 controllers, handing one to Robert before sitting himself back down in the small space he had previously occupied. With no space in between them, Robert was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but Mario showed no such signs himself. Which prompted him to think that perhaps Mario's motive was indeed, different than what he had imagined in the first place. And if the subtle brushes against his arm or leg weren't enough, the moment the younger man laid his head on the Striker's shoulder sounded the alarm. Robert had never been more confused in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I warned you.
> 
> Comments/Kudos =Updates at a faster rate.
> 
> What's not to like?


	10. Have Faith In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jakub has a problem, Łukasz doesn't realize there is a problem, Mario tries too hard, Marco is understanding, and Robert decides to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the sake of this story, I have turned most WAG's into evil creatures. Bare in mind I actually think they are fabulous and seem super nice, but for the sake of this story that couldn't be the case. 
> 
>  
> 
> IGNORE MISTAKES, I promise to correct those in the morning. It's 3 A.M now and I can't be bothered to do it. Haha
> 
> Also, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG. Well compared to the others it is. Thanks to all of the lovely people who have commented or gave kudos, I decided to write more than usual. :) thank you all!

“Can I rant for a second? I know you invited me over because you need to talk, but I do too.” Jakub whined as he plopped down onto Robert's living room couch. The Pole was too tired to scold him for doing so.

“Yes, yes. Go ahead.” He mused as he took his usual seat in his recliner. Jakub sighed.

“So I've been spending a ton of time with Łukasz, right?” Robert nodded his head. “Well things have gotten kind of weird. First off, Ewa and him have been arguing almost constantly; and he just doesn't seem too bothered with it. The only time he ever gets upset is when Sara over hears them and cries because well, she's a kid. She doesn't understand what's being said. Which is probably for the best, because let me tell you; those two say some horrid things to each other. Anyways, I'm in a pretty shitty spot. He calls me constantly and asks if he can crash at my house because the arguing gets so bad, and while I love him coming over and all...it's getting really hard for me not to scream at him. I mean, would you stay with someone who called you horrible things and told you were a bad parent? I wouldn't. But at the same time, you know how much I care for him. I don't think I'd be able to say something that harsh about his wife...” Jakub clasped his hands together.

“Wait, didn't he help you split with Agata? I mean, didn't he help you realize that she was doing the same thing to you? I distinctly remember you telling me that you both fought 24/7 and that it was affecting Oliwia so you two called it quits. Wouldn't you reason that maybe you should return the favor?” Robert proposed as he absentmindedly picked at his fingernails. Trying to ignore the growing knot he had forming in his stomach. He didn't want to discuss his 'secret' with anyone. But it had been eating him alive for the past 12 hours, and he knew that it would come out eventually. So instead of blowing up one day and potentially spilling his guts to everyone on the pitch, he decided to put his faith in Jakub. Which now he realized may or may not be the best idea considering the other Polish man couldn't even get his own life straightened out.

“I didn't think about it like that, honestly. I don't know why I didn't, but maybe it's because it's still a bit hard to think about. I miss my baby girl.” Kuba pouted as the conversation about his daughter brought up tough memories. Robert felt a pang of guilt.

“Sorry, I know you don't get to see her as much as you'd like. I didn't mean to bring it up.” The younger man reached out and tapped his friend on the shoulder.  
“Now back to Łukasz. What are you going to do about it?” 

“I guess I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and say it, it's for his own good. I'm being an asshole for not pointing it out. He did it for me, so you're right. I owe it to him.” Kuba sat up. “But god, Robert. It's so hard not to fucking strangle them when they argue. He always asks me to come over after he gets home because he knows I hate being alone, and I think when I'm there the fights aren't quite as bad. But Ewa doesn't even seem to care when I'm over. She will scream her head off no matter what, and it's disastrous. I know he says it doesn't hurt him anymore, but he's not a good liar, Robert. He looks complacent, like you did when you and Anna came to your realizations. I think he knows his marriage isn't salvageable, and that's got to bother him. I know it bothered me when it happened between Agata and I. It's always hard when you have a child involved, too...god, I'm rambling.” Robert laughed and shook his head in confirmation. 

“Yeah, you kind of are. But I get where you're coming from. Just talk to him, and let me know what he says, okay?” The brunette said as he leaned back into his chair, bracing himself for what was to come.

“Right, I'm not like Mario. I actually listen to your advice.” Jakub stated with a laugh which Robert returned immediately.

“Speaking of the devil, have I got a story to tell you.” Robert announced which finally caught the older Pole's attention. 

“Do tell.” Jakub teased as he crossed his legs on top of the coffee table. Robert didn't even have to say anything to make his friend recall his action.

“Okay, so I went on a 'date' with Marco last night.” The Striker put his hands up in mock quotation, but it didn't stop his team mate from whistling suggestively. “We basically just went to dinner together, talked about my life; which is less than exciting. Then he took me home. But the odd part of the 'date' was that Mario texted me and asked if I would come over. As you already know, he lied to Mars and told him that I didn't want to talk to him anymore, blah blah blah. Reluctantly, I decided to take him up on his offer because I wanted an apology, and possibly an explanation. Well...” Robert paused as a look of exasperation washed over his face. “I got what I wanted, and then some. He admitted to being a piece of shit, and being a horrible friend. But he proceeded to tell me how I'm a 'loving, smart, incredible' guy, and all this other shit. Which I thought was odd, but what really got me concerned was the fact that he was about this close to me the entire time.” Robert held thumb and index finger about two inches apart. “Fast forward to a little bit later, we're playing FIFA and he put's his head on my shoulder. I froze, didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. Maybe an hour later, we're watching a replay of our match and he has the damn nerve to put his hand over mine. I didn't pull away or anything, but mainly because I was trying to figure out what exactly he was getting at....” Jakub's jaw was dropped slightly and his eyes widened with disbelief.

“Then?” He prodded as he leaned closer to Robert who face palmed in remembrance.

“When I was leaving he reached up and kissed me on the cheek before slamming his door in my face.” The Pole grunts as he wipes at said cheek, not wanting to remember how awkward it felt to have the German's lips on his skin.

“Wow...we might as well get a reality show. Seriously, how great would 'The Real Housewives of Dortmund' be? Or maybe 'Sex in the Stadium'?” Jakub cackled at his own joke while Robert shot him a look of utter disgust.

“Kuba, this isn't funny.” The brunette tries to say but a chuckle slips past his lips. The next thing he knows, Jakub and him are rolling in fits of laughter. Neither able to contain themselves for the immense amount of drama that had seemed to take nest in their otherwise perfect lives. As soon as the pair were able to catch their breath, Robert cleared his throat to speak.

“We don't speak of these things to anyone, okay? I'm going to see if Mats can talk to Mario and figure out what's going on with him, but other than that; this conversation is between you and I only. Pole's gotta stick together.” Robert insisted as the older man merely nodded his head in silent agreement. The two sat quietly for quite some time after that. Only the sound of the television in the background provided relief from the silence. It was then that Robert decided to check his phone that had been sitting on the table next to his chair. He smiled when he realized he had a text from Marco, accompanied by a text from Mario; which he was sure would be interesting. 

From: Rolls Reus ;P

Hey! :) I just wanted to see if you were free sometime today? If you wanted to come over or something that would be great! Text me when you can. :D

Robert grinned as he quickly typed out his reply.

To: Rolls Reus ;P

Hey. C: Absolutely, I'm with Kuba right now, be he's picking up Łukasz in a little while, so I can just come over when he leaves? Text me the address, and I'll let you know when I'm on my way. :p

Begrudgingly, he hit the back button on his phone, and decided against his better judgment, to read the text from Mario. 

From: Mario Götze 

Hey Lewa. I was wondering if you wanted to come by later or maybe go to the cinema? There's a few good movies out, and I think I remember you saying that you liked films a lot. Just thought I'd ask. :)

Robert groaned, a little too loud, as Jakub shot him a quizzical look which he was quick to wave off.

To: Mario Götze 

Can't. I've got plans already, maybe another time. 

The brunette decided to keep the text short and too the point, rather than dance around excuses and try to be nice. He didn't feel like being nice. Mario didn't realize that his actions had put Robert into one hell of a predicament. The Pole chuckled to himself as he realized that Kuba had been right. Their lives had turned into an all out dramafest, and he seemed to be the center of it all. 

“Well, I've got to go...” Jakub whispered as he stood up from his spot on the couch. Robert checked the time. 

“It's only eleven, I thought he didn't want you to pick him up until 2?” The Striker responded as he too stood up from his seat. The blond shook his head.

“Just look.” The shorter man stated as he handed Robert his phone. 

From: Łukasz :D  
Sorry to bother you cus I know you're with Lewa...but Ewa left....with Sara...and she won't answer her phone so I'm kind of freaking out. Please come here as soon as you can...

Robert handed his team mate his phone back as he shook his head in disdain. “That's not right, she didn't even tell him she was taking Sara? Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, I think I can handle this one. But if I need help from the all knowing Robert Lewandowski,” Kuba feigned a smile, “I'll be sure to give you a call.” 

Robert watched his friend walk out the door with a mix of concern and sadness. He knew what it was like, he had experienced it first hand; but he couldn't help but feel his heart break for his international team mates. He thought to himself that he wasn't really helping that problem either. He had a good feeling that Łukasz would have gladly left Ewa, who apparently was as hateful as he had suspected; for Jakub if only he had known that it was an option. But enter Robert Lewandowski, a man too afraid to even admit to himself that he had caused more problems than he had solved. If only he had had the guts to admit his feelings for Marco, to take a gamble on the fact that maybe Marco would have given him a chance instead of being rejected by Mario; that maybe none of this would be happening. If he had done what he had promised to do then Mario wouldn't be coming on to him, Marco wouldn't be hurt, Jakub could have his chance at happiness, and Łukasz could have done more than be a bystander in his own life. With utter disgust Robert punched the door frame, ignoring the way his hand throbbed after he had struck the wood, he reared back for another hit only to be halted by his phone ringing in the other room. Grunting, he lowered his hand and went to retrieve the device. Marco.

“Hello?” He answers as he tries to hide the fact that he's frustrated, angry, and anxious to hear the blond's voice. Thankfully, it seemed to work, as Marco doesn't mention it.

“Oh, hey. Sorry, I know Kuba's over but I texted you my address, and I'm home; so you can just come over whenever.” Robert can practically hear the smile on his team mates lips, and it brings one to his own.

“He just left, actually. Let me get dressed and I'll be over, all right?” He answered in a slightly happier tone then he had used only second prior. Marco giggled on the other line. 

“Sure, see you soon!” The blond says and then there's the sound of a faint click as the phone call ends. Robert cracks his knuckles as he sits his phone aside once again and begins the short trek to his room. He settles on a dark pair of jeans paired with a gray v-neck and a pair of sneakers, before heading back to grabs his phone and his keys. 

The drive to Marco's isn't a long one. Which Robert is thankful for. Robert had prepared himself to speak to Jakub about what had happened late last night, but he wasn't sure if he was able to face Marco. He hadn't anticipated last night playing out as it did, but he reasoned that nothing he had done could have prevented it. It wasn't as if he was able to change peoples actions. He realized that he probably should have shrugged Mario off, tell him he wasn't interested in him. But on the other hand, he had to find out what exactly the young German man was trying to do. He had his doubts about Mario's true intentions. While it seemed that he was caught between a rock and a hard place, Robert was sure there was more to it. Mats had mentioned something Mario had said weeks ago at their 'bro's night'. It was along the lines of 'I made the wrong choice' but nothing more specific. Robert and Mats had automatically presumed that it had been about Marco, and despite what had happened; Robert still believed it to be true. Perhaps Mario was just jealous of the fact that Marco had preferred Robert's company over his own; and now he was trying to get back at the blond. But that begged the question of what if Robert had it wrong? What if he was really stuck in some sort of pathetic love triangle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. Upon arriving to Marco's home, he parked his car in the long drive and exited the vehicle before striding around the front sidewalk that lead to an ornate door. He was about to knock when the door swung open, revealing Marco who seemed to still be in his sleep attire. A BVB hoodie was pulled over his head, matched with a pair of black and yellow checkered pajama pant's. Not to much surprise on Robert's part, but the blond had evidently taken the time to at least style his hair in it's usual spot. 

“Hey, come on in.” Marco said as he held the door open for his guest, who thanked him as he stepped across the threshold and into his team mates home. Robert had long since grown accustomed to the fact that he and his friends had extravagant homes, cars, and the like; but sometimes, it still took him by surprise. Marco's home was gorgeous, but it was equally chaotic. Things were tossed into the floor, clothes piled up in a basket sat beside the wooden staircase; and water bottles were crowded on one table by the sofa. Robert smiled when Marco realized he had been starring at the mess.

“Sorry, I haven't been home much lately. No time to clean, unfortunately.” Marco explained with a shy smile as he offered Robert a place to sit.

“I know what you mean, but I'll help you clean it sometime if you'd like. Call me crazy, but I actually enjoy housework. It makes me feel...normal for once.” Robert added as he took a seat, surveying the rest of his surroundings. He heard Marco chuckle.

“I can see how it would, normally people with our status have maids. But I can't be bothered to let a stranger into my home. It is nice to pretend you're just an everyday person every now and again, isn't it? Then as soon as you step outside you're hounded by the public eye, and you have to pretend like you're some sort of perfect saint.” The German replied as he sat down next to the Pole. Robert nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, it's a lot of pressure. I don't think people understand that we're human too. To be honest with you, it's one of my biggest fears.” The Striker stated as he casts a glance at the man beside him, trying his best to make sure his breathing stays in rhythm and that his heart beat doesn't get out of control. He wishes that he had the guts to go ahead and say the words that had been plaguing his mind for the past few months, but once again; he finds himself unable. Reason outweighing desire. 

“What's your biggest fear?” Marco asked as he turned to face his colleague, a look of confusion was brandished on his other wise perfect features.

“People realizing I'm not perfect. Because I try to be the best example possible, and apparently I've done a pretty good job of it thus far. But it scares me to think that one day I could say or do something that would ruin my life in an instant. I've had enough trouble in my past, and I certainly don't have place for it in my future.” Robert answered as Marco gave him a sympathetic smile and a small shake of his head.

“That's never going to happen, Robert. You're a good role model, and you're nearly perfect; and I only say nearly because I know you and I know your struggles. But to everyone else, you're the definition of the word. Don't be so hard on yourself.” The blond responded with a light punch on his friends shoulder and a genuine smile that formed on his pale lips. Robert gazed at him in appreciation. 

“Thank you, Mars. That means a lot to me, and trust me; I could use a few words of encouragement.” The older man sighs as he bite his lip. Earning a light squeeze on the shoulder from his companion.

“Want to tell me what's going on?” He proposed as he scooted closer to his friend, leaving hardly any space in between them. Unlike last night, Robert leaned into the touch without even thinking of it. His body self consciously craving more of the contact was reason enough for him not to move once he realized he had done it. Marco didn't shift backwards, instead he leaned a little closer which made the brunette's heart slam into his chest.

“I don't want to go into details, but it's just been a really hard past couple of months. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with some things; that and for the first time in a long time...I'm starting to feel something for...someone. And it's just weird that it isn't Anna, but not in a bad way. It feels kind of liberating, but I guess I never realized how much people had to go through in order to get the guts to tell those people how they feel. It also doesn't help when everything in the universe is dead set on working against you. You know?” Robert felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. No, he hadn't had the guts to say what was really on his mind, but he dropped a hint so big that he was almost certain Marco couldn't miss it. To his astonishment, the blond didn't move away from him. Didn't make a rude comment or suggest what he had to do to grab that persons attention, but instead. He looked at the brunette and smiled, a brilliant white grin that had Robert feel like his head was spinning and as if the temperature in the room had soared up by twenty degrees. But before either one could say a word, Robert's phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he gave Marco an apologetic look as he checked to see who was calling. It was Jakub.

“May I take this?” Robert asked, inwardly cursing his own bout of luck to hell as the blond nodded his head. The Pole muttered a thank you, as he answered the call. Normally, he would have gone outside and screamed at Kuba for 'ruining the most perfect moment of his life' but he knew what had occurred earlier would probably result in a call of this nature. He hadn't expected Jakub to be able to handle Łukasz on his own, but he had kind of hoped he could have. Despite how awful it sounded even to him.

“Hello?” Robert answered, trying his hardest to hide the irritation that he felt. At first, he heard nothing but a muffled sound in the background that distinctively sounded like crying. He got flashbacks from the night Mats called him, and he recalled how horrible it had been for him to hear Marco, the same Marco that had been so close to him moments ago; sobbing his eyes out over someone not worth a single tear. After another few silent moments, Robert finally got his answer.

“Robert?” Kuba asked as he muttered 'just a second, Łukasz' in Polish. The Striker sighed.

“Yeah? What's going on?” Robert countered as he looked at Marco, who was playing with the cuff of his sleeves. The Pole smiled and pinched the blond on the cheek which earned him a abrupt yelp of shock, a giggle, and a punch on the other shoulder. Robert grinned.

“Well, you we're right. I need the all powerful Robert Lewandowski to help me convince Łukasz to leave his house. I have to be home for an appointment with a repair man, and I'm not leaving him alone. Do you think you can come and try to talk some sense into him? He's frantic, Robert. He's completely ignoring the fact that Ewa left because of their incessant arguing, and instead he's convinced that something bad has happened. He's delusional, and upset, and I don't know what to do.” Kuba sounded completely defeated, not to mention upset; which led Robert to believe that it was perhaps for the best if he headed over to check on his international team mates. No matter how much he didn't want too, which was selfish on his part.

“Yeah, I'll be there soon. Just keep him preoccupied if possible until I get there. But I don't know how much help I'm going to be. If he won't even listen to you then I doubt he's going to listen to me. He's just shocked is all. Much like you were, and like I was in the whole 'splitting up' thing became a reality. Just keep trying to talk to him, and explain to him that everything is probably fine, and that we will help him figure it out. Okay?” Robert buried his head into Marco shoulder with a groan of frustration partnered with his action. His blond team mate patted him on the back, not entirely understanding what was going on but trying nonetheless to be of some comfort.

“Thank you, Robert. See you soon.” Robert threw his phone on the other side of the couch as he let out another noise of frustration and hid his face further into the crook of Marco's neck. He would be damned if he didn't say that this felt more than natural to him. He didn't know where this surge of courage was coming from, but he figured he was no one to question it.

“Well, that didn't sound good...so you have to go?” Marco finally broke the silence. It tugged at Robert's heart for the fact that the German actually sounded disappointed.

“Yeah, but you should come with me. I don't know if I can handle this right now and you might be a legitimate voice of reason.” Robert retorted as he lifted his head from it's rest and got up to fetch his phone and keys, Marco stood up as well.

“Uh, sure? You are going to tell me what's going on though...right?” The younger man asked as he made his way to the bottom of the staircase, fishing through the basket for something. He pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of socks before he fetched a pair of shoes. Robert watched him with the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

“Yeah, I'll explain everything on the way. Thanks for agreeing to come along; I probably couldn't do it without you.” Robert admits with a laugh as Marco peels off his sweat pants and begins to dress himself. Even though he seen it happen a dozen times, the older man can't stop himself from staring.

“Oh, it's no problem. Sounds more exciting than sitting around watching the television all day.” Marco states as he slips his shoes on, following Robert towards the front door where he grabs his phone and keys. 

“By the way, Robert?” The blond mumbled as they made it to the front door, Robert made a noise of acknowledgment. 

“I hope you know that telling someone how you feel isn't as hard as you think. I think you should take your own advice. You know, what you told me before I made a fool of myself? Love happens all of the time, you just have to try in order to see if that person is the right one.” Marco remarked as he climbed into Robert's Audi. The Pole slipped into the drivers side before starting them on the journey to Łukasz' house on the other side of town. Robert smiled and did something he didn't think he would have the balls to do, he grabbed Marco's hand.

“Well here's to trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos = faster (and possibly) longer updates!
> 
> What a bargain. :D


	11. When 3's A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-long chapter to make up for my day late update. I'm sorry! Work has been life consuming. 
> 
> If you get around to reading this before I fix all the mistakes, then please forgive me (and them)!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support on this, this has been, by far, my most successful fic on the site, all thanks to you lovely folks.
> 
> On the topic, I have gotten many requests in the past, and let me tell you this; I am now working on them! 
> 
> In between updates you can check my page for my OTHER works. Feedback on those is appreciated as well. I may or may not be super proud of "Let's Make Better Mistakes (Tomorrow) and I hate to toot my own horn, but I've heard it's good for a laugh! So if you're in need of a pick me up, perhaps you'd like it.)
> 
> I'll shut up now.  
> Oh, and be sure not to take too much out of context in this chapter. ;) it will be tricky, but I want you to guess and see if you can figure out what direction the lads are going. THE 'WINNER' GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM, AND A REQUEST FILLED. :D

September fifteenth came and passed, and after a ninety minute battle; Borussia Dortmund once again added three points to their name. Which resulted in Robert taking Marco, his now much more self aware 'friend', out to the same restaurant they had attended three weeks prior. Marco spoke of his life, his family, and his aspirations; all of which Robert listened to intently. The Pole was ever so thankful for his the blond's company, as he was with the win they had earned. Having his last match with Dortmund end in a draw, as well as the draw he had had whilst out with the Polish National Team, he was all around content. He was taken by surprise though when Marco had reached across the table, placed his pale hand atop of Robert's and was then asked what his feelings for the blond really were. Robert had paled, he recalled the way his hands began to sweat and how his breath hitched in his throat; but he answered the question to the best of his ability. 

“I admire you, in all aspects. But I know that this has to be a bit of a shock for you. I wasn't exactly the best at dropping hints...and after the fiasco with Mario; I know this could take some times to come to terms with it. All I ask is that you at least consider what I'm telling you. I'd really like it if you gave me the chance to prove myself to you, prove that I am someone worth having by your side. But if you only see me as a friend, or as a brother then we can move on right now. I don't need to be told twice, and as I told you on that day; we have to at least be honest with ourselves and the people we care for. And more importantly we have to take risks. So I'm taking one here, yes, Marco, I really like you. So please at least consider me as someone you would give a chance too.” He had said with the most nervous tone of voice and the shakiest of breaths. But Marco had handled the situation much better than Robert thought he would. The German had smiled and gripped the brunettes hand a bit tighter than he had previously.

“I'm flattered, Robert. No one's really ever gone through such lengths to try and get my attention. That being said, you're right. After the whole Mario thing, I think I need some time to heal; but that's only fair to you. I don't want to latch myself onto you to fill a void I thought Mario could repair. And to answer your question, Robert, I've thought about us before, actually. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I think you're the nicest, most caring man I've ever met, and I would be an idiot if I didn't think that you are incredibly attractive. But that's not all with you. You've given me the best advice, you've been my shoulder to cry on, you've been my best friend, Robert. Hell, you even tried to get me together with Mario! I can't think of many people that are so selfless. Of course, I'll give you a chance, you deserve it. But please, can I have some time to sort out my own issues? I don't want unwanted baggage weighing in on our potential relationship.” Robert happily agreed with his proposition. He never dreamed that he would have a chance with Marco Reus, and to even be considered was something that made his heart skip a beat. Or two. So to say that Robert had been in the best of moods lately was an understatement. He was working hard on the pitch, he was smiling with absolute bliss, and he felt himself slowly getting his desire back. When Anna had left, she had took a part of him with her. He knew the divorce was the right decision, but it hadn't come without heartache and tribulation. But now he had his second chance, he had his shot at happiness with the one person who made him feel alive again, and that was more than enough to make him happy. 

Tonight, Borussia Dortmund were to take on Hamburg, and Robert was feeling confident. He glanced around the training pitch as he finally got to sit down after running a mile along it's perimeter. Marco and Mario were going through some drills, both laughing when Marco accidentally kicked the cone instead of the ball. Robert cracked a smile when their Coach smacked the blond on the rear and yelled at him. “Are you blind, boy?” Rang across the pitch, which soon resulted in the entire team mocking the young German. Mats even began kicking all of the cones over, much to his Coach's bemusement. Robert felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He wasn't too surprised when he came eye to with Łukasz. 

“Hey, man. What's up?” Robert asked as he and his International team mate went through their secret handshake routine. The blond plopped down next to Robert as he chugged all of the water out of one of the bottles.

“Burning up, that's what. I thought it was supposed to get cool earlier this year. It's only 8 A.M, too. Hopefully when we get to Hamburg it will be cooled down.” The older man stated as he poured water from another bottle over his head, Robert slugged him on the shoulder.

“Tell me about it, it's way too hot. I don't want to play in this heat either.” The taller man added as he pursed his lips. “So how are things, Łukasz? I know you're staying with Kuba right now until Ewa can come collect her things...but are you doing all right?” The defender nodded his head slowly.

“Well, Jakub has been taking good care of me. I hate to admit it, but I've been pretty pathetic. I'm getting better now, though. Ewa brought my baby over, and Kuba had his little girl so we had a nice play date for the two of them. That made me feel a lot better. Not to mention, the International break was pretty nice. I can't believe how much you can drink. As Wojciech said, 'you're not real.'” The Polish duo shared a laugh at the memory of their party they had had after the match. Robert had tried to warn everyone that he could drink them all under the table, but Woj had stepped up to the plate and challenged that. Needless to say, the brunette made a mockery of the goalkeeper, who was too wasted to even come up with a proper insult. 

“Woj's an idiot.” Robert chuckled as he accepted the water that Łukasz offered to him. His blond companion grunted in agreement. 

“So how are things with you? Erm, Jakub is kind of a blabber mouth to me so I may or may not know what's going...don't be mad at him. He just knows he can trust me, and I think he's been worried about you. I've known for weeks and haven't said anything, so you have my word that your secrets are safe with me.” Robert grabbed his friends shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“Nah, I'm not mad. I probably would have told you what was going on but every time we get to hangout it's either us and everyone else involved, or you, Kuba and I; and we all know how much he can talk.” Łukasz chuckled and nodded his head, “but it's going. Marco said once he gets himself sorted that we could give it a shot, but I know better than to get my hopes up. If it happens, it happens. If not we've already agreed to remain good friends. Did he tell you about the Mario situation?” 

“Yeah, I'm aware of that as well.” 

“Well, I can't say much in regards of that predicament. I've been willing to hangout with him, but only if Mats or Mars is with me. It kind of sucks, honestly. He, Mars, and I get on so well but neither one of them realizes how backwards are friendship truly is. I mean, think about it. I like Marco, he liked Mario but may or may not like me now, and then Mario likes me. You can't tell me that that isn’t the slightest bit awkward.” Robert ran his hand through his hair with a look of sheer exasperation on his face. Łukasz sympathized with him.

“I can only imagine. That can't be easy for you.” 

“It's not, no. I don't think either one realizes anything of it, but get this. When we were at my house last week watching a film; I had a blanket over all of us, right? No big deal. Well...my hands were under the blanket cause I was freezing to death and couldn't be bothered to turn the AC down, but I kind of regret being so lazy. Because...Marco grabbed my left hand, and Mario grabbed my right one.” The older man smirked and put his hand on his forehead as he faced his team mate. The younger Pole laughed as he recalled the way he was absolutely mortified and afraid to move, he hadn't even felt comfortable breathing. It had been one of the most confusing moments in his life. One on hand, literally, Marco's lightly calloused palms felt like they were made to rest against his. On the other, Mario's soft grip and constant, rhythmic tracing of patterns into his skin had left him unable to retract his hand from the other mans. He was ashamed of himself when he went to sleep that night. 

“Wow, I would have paid a million euros to see your face when that happened.” Łukasz giggled as he got up from the ground and offered Robert a hand, which the younger man took politely. The rest of the team was convening in the center of the pitch. Likely surrounding their Coach as he gave his traditional 'we have x amount of hours before the match so get yourself mentally prepared and eat something before we leave' speech. The two Poles traipsed around the training equipment as they gathered around the already assembled group. Łukasz wondered off to Jakub's side, which he poked quite harshly, causing the other man to squeal. Robert smiled at his friend antics as he came up behind Marco and Mario. He bopped both the boys on their heads before slinking his arms around them and forcing himself in the middle. Mats upper lip curled up in disdain as his eyes met that of the Poles. Robert swallowed hard, and grabbed Marco just a little bit tighter. 

“All right boys, tonight's-”

“Coach, may I give the speech this time? I've been itching to yell at everyone.” Mats asked with a devious smirk. Klopp looked impressed with his players antics, and patted the German on his back.

“Ah, what the hell. You did good today, but if I let you do this then you have to do your best tonight, Hummels.” Said man nodded his head and stepped into the middle of the circle of men, everyone snickers.

“All right, settle down now.” Mats urged as he put his hands up in the air, eventually everyone obeyed. Marco giggled when the raven haired man cleared his throat. “You all listen up, and listen good. I don't know about you, but what do I want this season?” 

“To win, always to win.” Mario answers with a light laugh which everyone has a chuckle about. 

“Exactly! And what do I want more than anything?” The Defender asked as he spun in a small circle, catching everyone's eyes.

“To be at the top of the table and stay there, duh.” Marco chimes as he sends a wink in his friends direction. Robert feels the blond lean into him just a bit more.

“Damn straight, Marco. So how are we gonna do it?” Mats barked as he backed up to fit back into the circle. He put one of his hands in the center.

“Win.” Robert adds as he dropped his arm from Mario's shoulders and put his palm over the German's.

“I can't hear you.” Mats teased as he leaned in, which eventually led to everyone chanting 'WIN!' At the top of their lungs. They all tossed their hands into the air while Klopp clapped his hands.

“Go get some food, boys. We've got a long night ahead of us.” Their Coach paused and put his arm around the man who lead the chant. “Good work, Mats. You're unconventional, but you certainly do have a leaders personality.” He said before taking off towards the training building. Robert saw the younger man blush.

“Awh, Mats! That sounded promising! Do you think you'll be Captain one day? Or more importantly, can you lead us into battle? Are you the one?” Marco teased as he pinched the raven on the cheek. Earning a disapproving look from the older German. 

“As if, it was just a compliment.” Mats protested as he walked to meet up with Robert, Mario, Łukasz, and Jakub who were all waiting for the pair to catch up. Marco happily trotted over to the quartet, Mats just a few feet behind him. The blond slung his arm around Robert's shoulders.

“You ready for tonight? We're going to win, I've got a good feeling about it.” He stated as Robert slipped an arm around his waist. He could have swore he saw Mario glare at them, but he brushed it aside. Chalking it up to nerves. 

“Don't be so arrogant, Mars. We never know if we're going to win. We just have to work our asses off, and do our best.” Robert retorted playfully as the headed to the locker room to shower and change. 

“We'll see about that, Lewandowski. I've got a sixth sense about these things.” Marco bragged as he peeled his sticky jersey off of his head. Normally his eyes would trail to Mario when they were in the dressing room, but the blond was not even on his plane of thought when Robert took his training top off. He had never really paid attention to how toned the Striker was. Marco hid his face as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Yeah, right. I don't see why you want to win so bad, you owe me food if we win.” Robert exclaimed as he made a grab for a towel before he slipped off his remaining clothes, he hung the white fabric loosely from his hips. Marco quickly did the same. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But I don't mind spending fifty bucks on you, actually.” Marco slammed his duffel bag down on the ground before the pair headed off to the showers. Not really paying much attention to everyone else who they left behind with bewildered looks exchanged between Mario and the others. Łukasz, Kuba, and Mats all rolled their eyes at each, something Mario didn't understand. The German's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line in a less than amused way as he stalked towards the showers. 

“So are you ever going to invite me to stay the night?” Mario heard Marco asked as he turned the water on as cold as it would possibly go. He heard Robert chuckle behind him, followed by a snort from Marco. He couldn't bare to look at them.

“Yeah, how about tonight?” The Pole proposed and Mario felt a pang of jealously, he stepped into the cold flow of water; trying to wash away what he felt eating him alive.

“Well the issue is that Mats was going to come over later tonight.” Marco answered which caused a short wave of relief for the younger German. It didn't last.

“Oh yeah, I told Kuba and Łukasz to swing by later too...shit. Well why don't you two come over to mine? We could have a bro's night again.” A bro's night that obviously Mario wasn't invited too. He quickly washed himself and shut the water. He grabbed the black towel he kept for himself and stalked back into the dressing room to go to dinner. He wasn't in the mood to hear what Marco would say to that proposal. He cursed as he dressed himself, ignoring the glances everyone that remained in the room gave him; he began to ascend the stairs that lead to the dining hall. As he reached the top he felt someone grasp his shoulder. It was Mats.

“What's wrong, kiddo? You huffed the entire time you were in the locker area and then you stomped up the stairs like you're going to kill someone.” The raven haired man lead the younger blond by his shoulders to a table slightly away from everyone else. After having a seat, Mario sighed.

“It's nothing, Mats. Okay? I just kind of want some alone time right now.” The Dortmund born man stated as he stared intently at his hands. He heard the chair in front of him move.

“All right, but if you need something then let me know. You know I'm still here for you.” And he was gone, leaving Mario to his own devices. He glanced around the room, looking to see if Robert and Marco had made it up there. They had. They we're seated at the largest table surrounded by everyone who was going to Robert's later that night, plus a few others. Erik, and Kevin, his other usual friends; we're intently arguing over something but with giant grins on their faces. Mario looked over the rest of his team mates who basically paid him no mind, if someone caught his glance they would nod. But that was all. He felt something fierce stir in his chest, something he could only sum up as utter despair and panic. He realized then that he no longer had a place here. He no longer had a reason to stay, a reason to try, or a reason to keep him motivated save for his own power of will. Mario stood from his spot and retreated past the crowded hall into the single bathroom at the end of the facility. He locked the door before leaning against it. Shakily he pulled out his phone, and selected his agents contact. He could hardly see the screen through the tears that formed in his eyes. He quickly typed out his message. 

R. CLAUSE IN 2013, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE. 

 

\- - - - -

 

“Dammit, Mars. You jinxed us!” Robert calls as he walks to his car. Marco, Mats, Jakub, and Łukasz followed closely behind him. The blond held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Sorry, but that was all of our faults. We didn't do so well...maybe Mats shouldn't give us peps talks anymore. It didn't work.” Said man scoffed as he reached his vehicle which was parked next to Robert's Audi.

“Excuse me, you rooster headed idiot. You're the one who was all like 'We're gonna win tonight, I just know it!'” Mats threw up mock quotations with a sadistic grin on his face. 

“I'm too tired for all of this, someone get me pizza and booze.” Jakub whined as he grabbed his chest and pretended to pass out on Łukasz who shook his head in bemusement.

“Why the hell did we not stay the night in Hamburg again?” Mats asked as he waved his car key around, everyone shrugged.

“Cause my house is the best, that's why. I guess it's a good thing we lost, Mars. Only for the fact that I think that place is closed now.” Robert chuckled as he thought of their new favorite dining establishment. Marco stuck his tongue out.

“I wanted to win and celebrate, but now all I wanna do is drink and forget.” Łukasz commented as he strode towards Kuba's car, dragging the younger Pole along with him. 

“See you all at my place?” Robert asks with a genuine smile pulling on the corner of his lips. Everyone gave their own confirmation of the agreement as they slipped into their respectable vehicles. Robert lead the way to his house from Dortmund's training center, and with the luck he was having tonight he caught ever red light on the way home. His team mates behind him honked every time the light turned red which he answered by sticking his middle finger out of the cars window. An abrupt “RING” cut him off as he went to shout something at Marco who was laying on his horn for no particular reason at this point. Robert answered the call and turned the blue tooth in his car on. 

“Hello?” He answered as he turned off of the main street and towards his gated neighborhood. 

“Hey, it's Mats. I just wanted to talk to you before we got to your place.” Robert pursed his lips.

“Yeah? What's up?” He asked as he turned his brights on and led his car down to the gate to put in his code. He didn't hear any answer from Mats until the gate was open.

“Sorry, I just didn't want anyone else to hear me. But I think you pissed Mario off pretty bad not inviting him tonight. He looked borderline devastated with a dash of murderous.” Robert cursed aloud. He had completely forgotten to even ask Mario to come, it wasn't like he didn't want to be friends with the young German; he did. And being drunk could have given him a chance to clear his conscious and not feel guilty about telling the shorter man that he didn't feel the same about him. Robert felt like an asshole.

“I...it completely skipped my mind, to be honest. I didn't see him at dinner, he was the last person to get on the bus to Hamburg, and the last person to get on when we left. I didn't exactly feel like talking about it in the tunnel, and we didn't have time to chat about it on the pitch, obviously. Should I call and ask him to come?” Robert asked with a hint of exasperation. On a second thought, he didn't want a repeat of last time he, Mario, and Marco had hung out. That had been awkward. But he also didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling anymore, he was tired of being a catalyst in peoples misery. 

“Up to you, I'd personally wait till we got to yours then mention the fact that you feel bad for excluding him. If anyone has a problem with it, then we don't invite him. I'll just ask if everyone's okay with that after you say what you need too, and we will get it worked out. Okay?” Robert pulled his car into the long driveway before he shut it off.

“Gotcha, see you in a sec.” The Striker added as he hung up the phone, everyone else pulled their cars around his.

“Do you have booze, or do we need someone to make a run?” Kuba asked as he exited his vehicle, Łukasz in tow. 

“Shit, we need someone to make a run. Do you two want to do it?” Robert questioned as he pulled his wallet out, grabbing his debit card. 

“Sure, that's fine with me. You wanna go, Łukasz?” Said man nodded his head and walked up to Robert to retrieve the small plastic card. The younger Pole told his friend the security code. 

“What are we getting?” Mats asked as he pulled his wallet out, the youngest Pole shook his head.

“It's on me, guys.” Robert stated and the group began to make a list of what drinks they wanted on Jakub's phone. 

“All right, be back soon!” Łukasz announced happily, excited at the prospect of drinking away his troubles. As if Kuba read his mind, he gave the other blond a disapproving look.

“Wait, guys.” Robert called out as he put his wallet back in his pants pocket, the duo spun around.

“I feel kind of bad for not inviting Mario.” The brunette stated with all honestly. The group around him gave him mixed looks.

“Well, he looked kind of upset earlier...maybe we should invite him? Of course, it's up to everyone. I don't want him to come if it's going to make things awkward.” Mats chimed in as everyone's glance shifted to Marco whose eyes widened.

“What? No of course, I don't mind. We're cool, remember?” Marco countered as he took a step closer to Robert, before burying his face in his friends arm. Robert heard a muffled, “make them to stop eyeballing me, it's making me uncomfortable.” 

“All right guys, I'll just text him and ask him to come over, see you when you get back.” The Striker commented as he secured an arm around Marco and began to follow Mats up to his front door. He didn't fail to notice the smug smirk that the older German gave him as he noticed the proximity between his team mates. Once inside, Robert instructed the pair to begin assembling the 'giant mattress' which required them to take two flights of steps, and drag full size mattresses down them. The two whined but did as told nonetheless. Robert slipped his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the text thread he had with Mario, almost reluctantly he hit call.

“What.” The voice that answered spat with such venom that Robert could hardly recognize it as Mario's. 

“Whoa, I was just calling to invite you to my house for a party. You disappeared earlier and I never got the chance.” Robert lied as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, instantly regretting his choice to call the young German in the first place.

“Right...” Mario seethed, but Robert could tell that all of this anger was just masking up something else. He would swear to it that he heard a muffled sniffle from the other line.

“Seriously, Mario. Please?” He asked again, guilt over taking reason as he leaned against his kitchen counter. He heard Mats scream 'I'm too old for this shit!' Which momentarily made him forget what he was doing in the first place. “Wait, what?” The Striker asked in confusion, not sure if Mario had answered his question or not.

“I said fine, but Robert that was pretty shitty of you. You saw me on the bus, you could have texted me, you could have said it in the dressing room in Hamburg; you're probably only doing this because Mats told you I was pissed.” Robert inwardly cursed, he hadn't realized that Mario had, A.) been so observant, B.) realized he was lying, and C.) know that Robert had really had plenty of chances to say something, but didn't.

“Please forgive me, I'm just...dealing with a lot right now, and you weren't around us so I honestly didn't think anything of it. I don't know why I didn't say something, I'm just...” Robert paused, looking for another lie he could use to cover his tracks. “Upset right now, and I didn't want to bother you. Everyone else already knew how I was feeling and I wanted them to come over so they could cheer me up. I didn't want to put that on you too...so please, will you come over?” Robert mentally slapped himself for being a lying ass, but he also mentally cheered that Mario agreed and that it had actually worked. He laid his phone out on the counter and went to help his team mates organize his living room for their night of partying. When they were done, the three laid out on the now giant bed. Robert reached over the small gap between Marco and himself, and he grabbed the German's hand as the trio lay in comfortable silence. Each thinking of different things. Robert was sure Mats was wondering what Klopp had meant earlier today. He knew the raven haired man well enough to know that he was quite vain when it came to compliments. Not in a bad way, but in a 'this means a lot to me so I want to talk about it some more' kind of way. He was sure Marco was thinking of what they could have done differently tonight to result in a win for their side. Robert also supposed it could be possible that he was thinking about what it was like to have his hand intertwined with Robert's own. But the Pole had something else on his mind. Though Marco's touch and light squeeze he gave him was enough to send him to heaven; he had a knot in his stomach. And he couldn't help but think that maybe inviting Mario had been a bad idea. And since luck hadn't been on his side at all today, he reasoned that it wouldn't suddenly turn around for the better. He traced invisible patterns into Marco's skin. Skin that felt so nearly perfect against his own, he tried to erase all thoughts of Mario from his head. But it was then that he felt the ghost of fingertips on his own hand, Marco's, doing the same thing that Mario had done only a week prior. He shivered, trying to push the youngest German in the group out of his thoughts, and he found it only worked when he kept his eyes trained on the real owner of the hand, Marco. Robert sat up, reluctantly letting his hand fall back to his side as he excused himself and went to the nearest bathroom. After he locked the door he looked at his reflection. Tired, worn eyes bore directly back at him but that wasn't really what concerned him. What did, however, was the growing knot that felt like it had risen to his chest. He sunk to his knees, laid his head against the cool walls of the restroom, and began trying, yet failing, to ground himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos = faster updates! 
> 
> BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! 
> 
> They also equal longer updates. ;) Hey, writers need motivation, too. 
> 
> ALSO, help me get this fic to 200 kudos and I will do an extra long chapter to commemorate the milestone.
> 
> AND LASTLY, the updates for this will usually take me a few days or more, because I have to do a ton of research prior to each chapter. I make these chapters in perfect accordance with their real schedule in 2012/13, and timing is everything along with the facts. Which includes: looking at bookings at the match, the dates, goals, line ups, (even watching the matches again has been my usual way of doing this.) injuries, locations, international breaks, etc. This takes time as effort, so please forgive me if posts are ever a bit late. Xoxo.


	12. I've Got This Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys night is in full swing, and not without it's fair share of interesting occurrences. 
> 
> or
> 
> Mats gets super competitive, nerf war ensues, Kuba has to help Lukasz, Mario finally has something to say, Marco wants to cuddle, and Robert wants lady luck back on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely 'cluelessme' nearly got the answer to my question correct, so she requested:
> 
> "a super cute moment between Kuba and Lukasz"
> 
> So expect to see that. Prepare for lots of drunken emotions, a major (somewhat) confrontation, and lots of cute drunken fluff. This chapter is also quite long. :P

“Mario, I'm glad you decided to come.” Robert stated as he pulled the other man into his arms. He felt Mario take a shaky breath as he pulled the Striker's body flush against his own. Robert's breath hitched.

“Thanks for inviting me, I'm sorry I snapped at you. My feelings were just kind of hurt.” Mario answered as he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, refusing to let the older man out of his grasp. The Polish man reached around his back and shut the front door to give them privacy.

“It's okay, I'm sorry I upset you.” Robert admitted with all honesty. He felt a cool gust of wind wrap around them, he shivered and buried his face into Mario's hair. He had already had a few drinks, so he may not have been thinking clearly, but Mario was warm. He didn't want to let go. 

“Thank you, Lewy.” The German whispered, as he finally let his arms fall back to his sides. Robert frowned, but not at him. He cursed inwardly as he realized he had still failed to get a grip on his self. He wasn't supposed to be enabling Mario. No, he was supposed to be stopping his advances by telling him he wasn't interested. But when he looked at the younger man who smiled at him, he felt guilty. The blond's eyes were red, and puffy; he had clearly been upset. Robert didn't have the heart to break it to him.

“Let's go have some fun, yeah?” The Pole stated with a brilliant smile as he held the door open for the other man who thanked him as he walked inside. Robert shut the door as he escorted Mario to the living room where everyone was. Łukasz and Jakub were playing a game of FIFA against Mats and Marco, who were leading one to nil. Pizza boxes and liquor bottles littered the floor around the giant makeshift mattress. 

“Hey guys.” Mario stated as he kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the bed. Robert stepped over him and took a seat in between him and Marco.

“Hey, Mario.” Everyone answered in perfect unison as someone paused the match, much to the others dismay. Mats reached down and grabbed and empty cup before handing them to the youngest German.

“Drink up, we spent a ton of Robert's money and we aren't going to let it go to waste.” The raven haired man chimed as he motioned at the two liters of soda and the glass bottle of booze. Marco snickered.

“Guys, I don't wanna play FIFA anymore. Let's do something...I don't know, personal? Our lives revolve around football, and since we lost tonight I don't really want to think about it.” The blond stated as he reached down and put his controller on the floor. Jakub turned the system off. 

“Agreed.” Łukasz added as he too set his remote on the floor.

“Well, what are we gonna do then?” Kuba asked as he turned and faced his team mates.

“Someone put on some music because I've got a ton of Nerf guns, and I think now is a perfect time to do war. If you get shot, you take a shot. Hows that sound?” Robert said as he stood up. He ruffled Marco's hair before heading to a small closet at the edge of the living room to retrieve said plastic weapons.

“Hell yes, you're all going down.” Mats exclaimed with a look of excitement as Robert handed the guns off to everyone.

“Are we going solo, or doing this in teams?” Mario asked as he took a sip of his new mixed drink, everyone shrugged.

“Solo probably works better, since we have an odd number of people.” Marco suggested as he picked his cup up and handed it to Robert with a pitiful expression. Robert chuckled when he realized how out of place the blond's hair was thanks to his doing.

“Make me another drink, Lewy?” The Pole smiled and agreed. Setting down the plastic gun, he grabbed the liquids he needed and whipped it up before handing it back over. Marco grinned at him.

“You're the best.” He proclaimed as he gathered the toy gun and got on his feet.

“Who's going to keep track of shots and who's taking them...literally?” Łukasz asked as he looked the plastic in his hand over.

“We should have a referee!” Mario replied, which left everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

“I'll do it first, then we can just take turns.” Kuba stated as he grabbed one of the nicer bottles of Vodka.

“When someone gets shot, the other yells it out and I will make them take a shot. Deal?” He questioned as he stood up shakily, clearly already having drank enough to leave him slightly intoxicated. The group dispersed into the house for a starting point. Robert hid in his gym, Marco in the kitchen behind the island, Mats in the living room closet, Mario in the garage, and Łukasz in the front foyer. When Jakub yelled, “go!” Everyone quickly scampered to the living room to do 'battle.' The Pole put on music when the first round was over. Mats was forced to consume only one shot, Robert none, Marco four, Mario three, and Łukasz was made to take six. 

“Ugh, I'm gonna die.” The oldest Pole groaned as he flopped down on the bed, Kuba shook his head and reached down to poke him in the side. Earning a grunt of surprise from the other man followed by a giggle. The older blond's legs were flailing in attempt to stop the harmless assault. Suddenly, he grimaced.

“Are you okay?” Kuba inquired as he reached down and grabbed his team mates arm, a worried expression crossed his face when the other man didn't reply.

“Ow.” Łukasz moaned as he cradled his leg to his chest. This eventually prompted everyone in the room to stop their chatter and look at their friend.

“What's wrong?” Jakub questioned as he sat down next to his companions head. He smoothed the blondes hair back and gazed down at him.

“My hip hurts.” He breathed out as he gazed up at the Polish Captain.

“Old man.” Mats joked, which prompted Łukasz to loose his temper.

“It's not fucking funny, Mats. I'm being serious.” Everyone's eyes went wide, the speakers included. He was never one to loose his temper, but he was blinded by agony. He knew what it was, his hip had been giving him issues for months. Unbeknown to his team mates, of course. He hadn't felt comfortable sharing that information with anyone. It was something that scared him, something he wasn't proud of. He didn't want to admit that something was wrong because admitting it made it true. He tried to pretend like it wasn't happening because it scared him to think that this could affect his career. And after what had happened with Ewa, he certainly tried pushing it out of his mind. But after two hours of practice, a match, and running around Robert's house; it finally reared it's ugly face. The blond held back tears.

“I'm sorry.” He stated quietly to everyone yet no one in particular. He knew Mats wouldn't be mad at him if he really was in pain. He distinctively remembered a day in training where he had tackled Mats, who in turn, winded up writhing on the ground. Łukasz had made a smart ass remark along the lines of, “don't be an Arjen Robben.” Which resulted in Mats threatening to dismember him if he didn't shut up. It hadn't been the best moment of their friendship.

“Łukasz, do you want to go lay down somewhere else? My room, perhaps? I'll sleep down here, and you can just lay in my bed...” Robert offered with a genuinely concerned look in his eyes. The youngest Pole kneeled on the mattresses beside the older man who nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Let's get you in there, okay?” Kuba stated as he reached down and put his arms around the blond, who wrapped his arms around the younger mans neck.

“Can you even carry me?” He breathed out, grimacing when the shorter man hoisted him into the air easily.

“Duh, you don't weigh that much. Plus, I'm strong if you couldn't tell.” The Polish Captain mused as they approached the stairs.

“Feel better, Łukasz.” Mats stated with an apologetic smile.

“Thank you, goodnight guys. Sorry I ruined the fun.” The blond murmured in response as he buried his head in his team mates chest, trying to hide the tears of pain that welled in his eyes. When they safely made it to Robert's room, Kuba carefully laid him out on the bed, pulling back the covers at the same time. Łukasz wondered when the younger man had gotten so strong. Only a few years ago, he had beaten Kuba at arm wrestling every time they had attempted it. He gritted his teeth when his body made full contact with the soft sheets and mattress beneath him, even the slightest movements felt like a thousand needles digging into his skin.

“Do you need anything?” Jakub asked as he sat down beside his friend. Łukasz closed his eyes when he felt a hand brush the hair out of his face.

“No, I'm okay, Kuba. I've been dealing with this for quite awhile. Don't be mad, I just...didn't want to admit that it was true. And I didn't want to make you and everyone else worry.” The older Pole responded with a shaky intake of breath.

“I'm not mad.” 

“I hoped you wouldn't be.” 

“Well, get some sleep, okay?” Kuba advised as he pulled the covers up for his friend before standing up from his spot. Łukasz' hand shot out and grabbed his team mates.

“Don't go..” he blushed before trying to cover it up. “I mean...erm...yeah. Please, don't leave me.” He gave up trying to make up an excuse for why he wanted the Polish Captain to stay. He just knew he didn't want to be alone.

“I'd be happy too.” Was his friends reply. Łukasz was shocked that he didn't even miss a beat. The younger Pole walked across the room and turned off the lights, before walking into Robert's elaborate closet. He emerged a few moments later dressed in a black wife beater, and a pair of red sweat pants.

“Do you want something out of here? Robert never minds when people borrow his things.” Łukasz squinted, eyes still not adjusted to the dark. He wondered how Jakub did it. 

“No, I'll just take my shirt off. A sweater isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.” Łukasz chuckled as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. A yelp erupted from his throat and he fell back against the mattress, the pain getting the better of him. The alcohol did little to dull it.

“Allow me,” Kuba commanded as he sat on the other end of the bed and reached over to help his friend. Łukasz blushed when his friend's hands crossed over his hip bones. He chalked it up to the alcohol at first, but when the feeling didn't fade away, not even after his shirt had been removed; he laid there thinking.

“Kuba?” He asked quietly, hoping that he hadn't been in a trance for long. He ignored the dull ache in his leg.

“Yeah?” His friend responded coherently. The older man was astounded at how fast he had sobered up after what had happened.

“Will...you...uhm...” Łukasz paused, unsure of how he should put what he wanted to say into words. Instead, he patted the space in between them. Silently asking for the other man to move closer. He heard Jakub giggle.

“Come here, you.” The shorter man remarked as he scooted over, carefully sliding his arm under friend, who allowed himself to carefully be rolled onto his side. Łukasz snuggled into his team mates side, desperately trying to ignore the thunderous noise in his head that was his heart beat. He felt Kuba trace the outline of his spine nonchalantly. The gesture sent shivers throughout his body.

“Thank you.” Łukasz uttered as he wrapped his arm tighter around the other mans waist, he felt his friends breath hitch.

“You're welcome. It's no big deal.” Jakub replied as he lightly gripped the blond's side, the latter snorted.

“Not just for this...but for everything. For helping me...for...you know what, Kuba? I was wrong, I was so wrong to keep this from you. You tell me everything,   
you trust me with everything and I just...god...I just didn't want to be a burden anymore than I already have. The truth is, I...I had been so wrapped up in lying to myself that I made you come over to my house everyday so I could ignore the fact my marriage had fallen apart, and that we had fallen out of love. I lied every time you asked me at training if I was feeling okay when I asked to take a break, because I wasn't okay. It just sucks, Kuba. It sucks to be in denial, and I'm so sorry I basically used you then lied to you...” Łukasz buried his face further into his friends chest. He knew the alcohol was doing this bit to him, it had done the opposite of what he had hoped it would have. He hoped he could use it to forget what had happened, but instead it only made things worse. He realized then that the man next to him meant everything to him, not more so than his daughter, but awfully darn close. When he was upset, hurt, or scared, it wasn't Ewa who made things better...it was Jakub. He couldn't quite explain why he was crying. But chalked it up to guilt and the liquid depressant, not to mention the pain that bore into his body like a bad illness. He hoped his companion wouldn't think too harshly of it all.

“Don't apologize to me, I knew what was going on. But I didn't say anything, I'm at fault here too. You told me to leave Agata, and I did; but I couldn't do the same for you. I'm sorry I let you down. As for the injury, Łukasz, I'm not mad. I'm just worried about you. Hell, I always am. When we go back to work you're getting checked out by the medics, okay? Just do that for me and we can forget about this whole thing. I'm afraid it's going to take more than a couple of blunders to shake me off. You mean the world to me, Łukasz. I'm stuck with you for the long haul, like it or not.” Kuba replied in an exhausted tone, the defender felt his cheeks darken. “Now get some sleep. Goodnight Łukasz.” 

“Goodnight Kuba.” The former retorted with a tired smile as his eyes drifted close. Not long after he felt something soft on his cheek, Kuba had kissed it.

“You're going to be okay, I promise that...No, I'll make sure of it.” Łukasz fell asleep then, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears saw him off, along with the arms he felt keeping him close to the only person who seemed to be with him no matter what. 'I could get used to this', was the last thought on his mind as he fell into an abstract dream.

\- - - - - - - 

 

“I'm going upstairs and getting some sleep, you kids can have the giant bed. Sorry, but I'm dead tired.” Mats stood up and gave everyone sideways hugs. “See you lads in the morning, don't stay up too late.”

“Night Mats,” Robert said as he waved his friend off, leaving only Marco, Mario and his self in the giant open expanse of his living room. 

“I guess Jakub is staying with Łukasz.” Marco reasoned as he laid back on the mattress and picked up the television remote.

“Guess so, I really hope Łukasz is all right.” Mario proclaimed as he flopped down on the opposite end of the bed. Robert sighed and extended himself in the middle of the pair.

“He's a tough old man, I'm sure he will be fine. Jakub will make sure he has everything he needs, and will force him to get checked out before we have practice again. He's like a mother hen, I swear.” Robert added with a small chuckle as the older German selected some film the Pole had never seen before.

“Fair enough.” Mario agreed as sat up and pulled his hoodie over his head, leaving himself in only a white tee shirt.

“Sucks that we can't catch a break, tonight was supposed to be fun; but no. We lose, and we all have the worst luck imaginable.” Marco spits as he puts his hands behind his head. Robert frowned.

“You're having a shitty time, aren't you?” He asked, not even bothering to cover up the hurt he felt. Marco looked at him sympathetically.

“No, Lewy. That's not what I meant, I just wish things could have worked out differently.” The blond smiled and reached out to rub Robert's back. “You okay, Lewy? You seem out of it.” 

“I'm okay, I guess.” Robert stated and his head rolled back as Marco squeezed his shoulders. “But I've been kind of sad, to be honest.” 

“What's wrong?” Mario asked as he scooted closer to Robert, laying his hand atop of the Poles. The brunette didn't retract it. Mario and Marco exchanged worried glances when Robert merely shrugged.

“I don't know, honestly. Just am.” The Striker sighed.

“Awh, does someone need a hug?” Marco teased as he moved closer and threw his arms around the Pole's neck. 

“Come on, Mario. Lewy needs a group hug.” The older blond teased with a lopsided smile. Robert could tell the two had had way too much to drink. Mario laughed and got on the Pole's other side, wrapping his arms around the oldest mans waist.

“Cheer uppppp.” The younger German pleaded as Robert laughed and wrapped his arms around both of his team mates.

“All right, all right.” Replied in mock defeat, the pair let go but didn't move away from him.

“Mario, you've got to try one of Robert's mixed drinks. I swear, I'm more of a shots person; but these are just so good.” Marco blurted out randomly as he handed the other blond his cup that had been on the floor. Mario took a sip of the drink, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Holy fuck, Robert. This is amazing. Are you a part time bartender?” The shortest man questioned, in what appeared to be all seriousness, as he handed the cup back to Marco.

“No, but I've got a knack for making drinks. My sister taught me.” Robert mused as he raised an eyebrow at Mario. “Want me to make you one? I think I'm gonna have another myself.”

“That would be great, thank you. I'm going to run to the bathroom, then get some cups from the kitchen.” Mario replied as he got up and stumbled down the hallway. Robert glanced at Marco who smiled and sat his drink down.

“You're adorable.” Marco blabbed, a blush creeping on his face as he leaned his head on the Pole's shoulder. Robert felt his heart slam into his chest.

“And you're a sweetheart.” The Striker returned as he daringly placed a kiss atop of the blond's head. Marco grabbed his hand.

“I'm drunk, but not drunk enough. You better make me a drink, too.” Marco chuckled as he squeezed the other mans hand, Robert smiled.

“Of course I will. You don't even have to ask.” The Pole glanced up at the television when he felt Marco lift his head up. The younger man leaned up and placed a kiss on his team mates cheek.

“Thank you for waiting for me, Robert. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as loyal as you by my side, but I promise that as soon as I'm back to my usual self that you won't regret your decision.” Said mans cheeks heated up.

“I'll wait as long as I need too. I don't expect you to come around over night, take your time. I'm not going anywhere.” The Polish international chimed as he ran his thumb across the back of Marco's hand. Moments later he heard Mario in the kitchen, and decided to get up to help make the drinks.

“Come on, let's get this shit off of the floor before we start spilling it everywhere.” Robert reasoned as he began picking up bottles to take to the Kitchen, Marco helped. The duo placed the bottles on the island as Mario set down the cups, and took a step back. Watching in awe of how simple the Pole made the mixing process look. 

“Ta-da.” Robert stated proudly as he handed off the glasses to his team mates, who thanked him promptly. 

“Perfect, as usual.” Marco stated as he greedily chugged the liquid in the cup. The brunette didn't miss a beat, he downed his as well. 

“I know I am.” The Pole joked as he slammed his cup onto the counter, nearly shattering it in the process. Mario busted up laughing, nearly making the alcohol come out of his nose.

“Don't do that when I'm drunking.” He stammered as he finished off the remaining liquid. Marco and Robert bit their lips, holding in chuckles. “What?” Mario inquired angrily, as he put his cup on the counter.

“You said drunking.” Robert said as he finally let out the laugh he had been holding back, Marco grabbed onto him in support as the pair doubled over. Tears stung the Pole's eyes, and he would swear when he was sober that it wasn't even that funny. 

“You all suck.” Mario whined as he stomped into the living room, a sad look on his face.

“Oh my god, don't tell me...is he an emotional drunk?” Robert quizzed with a suddenly serious expression, Marco gave him a clueless expression.

“Oh shit,” the blond began as a look of recognition crossed his face. “He totally is. Do you remember the team dinner we had at the start of the season?” Robert vaguely recalled it in his current mind state, but he waved the other German on. “Remember the part where he drank a whole bunch then cried into Ann-Kathrin's arms about 'how much he loved her'?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that.” Robert said with a look of contempt, “that was so funny.” 

“It definitely was. He's dumb sometimes. Maybe we should check on him?” Marco proposed as he held his hand out for Robert did grab. The brunette did so without a second thought. The pair walked hand in hand to the living room, only to find Mario sprawled out on the right hand side of the mattress. Seemingly fixated on the bad horror movie that was rolling on the tv. 

“This movie sucks,” Mario announced as he shot the pair a confused look.

“You okay?” Robert asked with curiosity.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Mario questioned as he raised an eyebrow, Marco shrugged.

“Guess he's also a forgetful drunk.” The oldest German retorted with a hint of surprise. 

“Nevermind. Anyways, I think I'm gonna lie down and try to sleep. I'm exhausted.” Robert replied as he led Marco to the other side of the bed. The Pole climbed into the middle, leaving said man space on the left. 

“Me too, it's late.” Mario yawned as he reached over for the remote and turned the television down, Robert pulled his shirt over his head. Not even bothering to look for something to sleep in.

“Agreed, luckily we get to sleep in tomorrow.” Marco added as he laid back against the warm sheets, Robert grunted.

“Yeah, but we have practice the day after and I'm not ready for it. I just want a few days of vacation.” 

“C'mon, Lewy. It's only the start of the season and you're complaining already?” Mario teased as he turned on his side to look his companion in the eyes.

“So what? It's been a rough campaign for me so far. I think I deserve to whine and bitch about it.” The Pole snapped, he hated to admit it; but he could be an angry drunk as easily as he could be a happy one.

“Enough. Let's just get some rest, okay?” Marco cut in as he scooted closer to Robert. “Turn the tv off if you don't mind, Mario?” Said man did as he was asked and soon the trio were plunged into utter darkness. Robert breathed in when he felt Marco's arm creep up his bare chest and wrap around his waist. The blond got closer until he could lay his head there as well. The Pole gently slid his left arm under and around Marco's much smaller frame, pulling him as close to him as humanly possible. 

“Goodnight guys.” Robert said as he began to trace the hem on Marco's tee shirt.

“Night.” They both replied, voices laced with exhaustion. Marco was the first to fall asleep, much to Robert's dismay. He had hoped that Mario would go to sleep first so that the two could talk, but now he felt purely uncomfortable. He reasoned that maybe it would be a good time to have that talk with Mario, but decided against it; for reasons he couldn't be sure of.

“Lewy?” He heard the blond to his right call out, he grunted in acknowledgment.

“Is Marco trying to make me jealous or something? Given that my eyes are adjusted, I can see you two just fine.” Robert swallowed the lump that grown in his throat.

“No, he's not.” He stated calmly, hoping it would stir up an array of questions along the lines of, 'Then why is he cuddling with you?' 

“Oh.” Was Mario's only response, the Pole could practically hear the disappointment in his voice. The tension in the room became thick, so thick that Robert thought it would take something more powerful than a knife to cut it. Finally, Mario spoke up again.

“Did I...make a mistake the other night?” Robert's eyes went wide as he recalled what had happened, and how everything had played out. He felt a phantom tingle in his cheek, the one Mario, and now Marco had both kissed. He shuddered.

“You tell me.” Robert retorted, as he held onto the sleeping blond in his arms tighter. He knew Marco could be a bit of a heavy sleeper, but he prayed that maybe his team mate would wake up and save him from this awkward nightmare. But as luck had proven all day, he didn't so much as stir.

“Well, that's not really for me to judge is it?” Mario asserted as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking directly down at the pair beside him. 

“What do you want me to say?” Robert countered as he put his other hand up in mock defeat.

“Do you like Marco? And don't play dumb, you know what I mean.” The Pole paused and let out the breath he had been holding in.

“Honestly? Yeah, I do.” 

“So why were you working so hard to get us together? And yes, I know about that, too.” Mario questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Because I'm not a selfish person.” Robert answered, he saw the blond's outline slump.

“Right.” Mario retorted with a completely unamused tone of voice. 

“What did you mean when you told Mats that you had 'made the wrong choice.' Don't even think about getting mad at him or anything, I got him drunk and hounded him for answers. He gets so confused when he drinks, that I honestly don't think he even remembers telling me.” Robert bit his lip in frustration. He really hadn't expected tonight to play out the way it had, and he was not exactly thrilled.

“Okay? Well for starters, it wasn't directed at Ann-Kathrin or at Marco.” Mario replied as he turned and face Robert, who urged him to continue. “What I meant was, I made the wrong choice when I didn't do things the way you told me too. In the end, all that happened was you got pissed off at me and that was the last thing I wanted.” Mario paused, even in the dark, Robert could see a glistening in his eyes. “I made the wrong choice, and I got the one person, who's attention I was desperately longing for, mad at me.” 

“So why did you tell Marco not to talk with me?” Robert pried, he knew he shouldn't press this issue right now. He was getting pissed, and Mario was clearly upset; but he couldn't help himself.

“Because I see the way he looks at you, and it makes me feel sick to my stomach. And vise versa. I figured that if I could convince him to stop talking to you for a little while that maybe you would forget about him, and try to start talking to me more. It was fucking stupid, okay? I'm clearly not thinking rationally, and I don't have an excuse other than the fact that I was jealous. Are you happy now?” Robert cursed under his breath and let his head sink back further into his pillow.

“Of course I'm not happy, Mario. Do you not see the predicament I'm in?” The brunette grumbled as he checked to see if Marco was still asleep, he was. The Pole frowned.

“Well, am I wasting my time?” Mario pried as his voice got a little bit louder than it had been, the frustration he was feeling something Robert was all to familiar with. 

“Depends on what your idea of time wasting is.” Robert replied with a disconnected laugh, he seriously couldn't believe his luck.

“You, Robert, am I wasting my time waiting on someone who wouldn't even give me the time of day if we weren't forced to get along well because of work? Do you even care about me?” Mario's voice cracked, and Robert couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. 

“Mario, please stop.” The Polish international pleaded as he laid his free arm over his eyes, trying to wake himself up from the nightmare that he was convinced he was having. He didn't want to admit that this was happening. 

“It's not fair...I have...I haven't purposely tried to hurt anyone. I swear...” The youngest German whispered as he brought his knees up to his chest. An emotional drunk was a bit of an understatement.

“Mario, come here, okay? I have two arms you know. If you don't mind Marco being on the other side of me then we can cuddle, get some sleep, and talk about this when we're both sober. All right?” Robert reached his hand out. He felt dizzy almost, like he was walking through a dense fog. He couldn't think of a better way to accommodate the situation, so here he was, once again enabling Mario. He inwardly cursed himself to hell. The blond sighed in defeat and laid back onto the mattress. He scooted over until he was in Robert's reach. The Pole wrapped an arm around him and pulled him flush to the other side of chest. Between the contact of his two team mates, he felt the dizziness become debilitating.

“Just get some sleep, okay? I need time to think, too.” Robert added as he laid his head back against his pillow. Marco made a noise in his sleep that brought a smile to the Pole's face. Out of the two, it was undeniably accurate that his feelings for Marco outweighed whatever pitiful longing he had for Mario. He admitted to himself that the younger German was downright stunning, with a decent personality to match, not to mention his fluidity at football that only someone like Robert could appreciate. But he wasn't Marco. He wasn't the walking definition of Robert's dream man, he wasn't the funny, light hearted, caring man that Marco was. Marco was someone Robert could always get along with, or so he felt. Whereas, he and Mario had already been in spats over the previous years and a couple of times this season so far. He just couldn't imagine something every working out between them, but he still found himself pondering what had happened moments ago. As everyone else in the house fell asleep, Robert lie awake. Tears of frustration and defeat surfacing in his eyes, but he held them back. He hadn't cried since the day his father died, and he told himself he would only do so again when he felt that the situation called for it. To this point, nothing had. He heard soft snores admit themselves from Mario's throat, and he shook his head. Wondering what he had done to get himself in this position, and wondering if there was something he could do to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me get to 200 kudos, and I will do an extra long chapter to commemorate the mile stone. <3 
> 
> As always, COMMENTS/KUDOS = faster, longer updates. 
> 
> What a deal.


	13. Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario has proposition, Marco has a solution, Robert gets all he ever wanted, Lukasz takes one for the team, and Kuba uses actions when he can't find his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Thanks to you guys, this has reached over 200 kudos; which means a very long chapter is in store for you!
> 
> This chapter is going to VERY VERY QUICKLY cover 4-5 matches because this would be astronomically long if I didn't speed things up a bit. This will not negatively impact any forming relationships, or anything of the sort. 
> 
> LOTS OF FLUFF IN THIS BECAUSE YOU ALL DESERVE IT.
> 
> Ignore all errors (THESE WILL BE CORRECTED ASAP) , and please forgive the delay, I've been away for a holiday! ;)

“See you all tomorrow.” Robert said as he hugged his friends and sent them on their way. Mats gave him a thumbs up as he sauntered off to his car. Łukasz, who seemed to be feeling better; left with Kuba who winked in the Pole's direction as they exited out the front door. Marco smiled and went in for another hug.

“Thanks for having me over.” The blond stated as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Striker's neck. Robert slipped his arms around the Dortmund born man's waist. The pair swayed back and forth.

“Thank you for coming over.” The brunette mumbled into the shorter man's ear as they let go of one another. Marco nodded his head before standing up on his toe's so he could place a quick kiss on the Pole's cheek.

“See ya, Lewy.” He waved as he descended down the concrete steps. Robert touched his cheek and blushed. 

“Yeah, see you.” He replied as he walked back into his home, which felt cold and barren without the other people he had become so accustomed too being in it. But he wasn't entirely alone. No, Mario, who had agreed to hang around after their team mate's departures sat at the dining room table, a cup of coffee in his hands as he waited for Robert to take a seat at the other end. The brunette pulled his chair out and took his spot, eyes locking onto the German's.

“So?” Robert questioned as he sat up as straight as possible. Not yet ready to let his guard down around the seemingly harmless man. Seemingly being the key word, something still made him feel wary of the younger man. And he was keen on finding out what exactly it was that made him feel that way.

“So what are we going to do?” Mario asked as he wrapped his hands tightly around the blue mug in his hands. 

“You tell me what you would like to do, and then I'll do the same. How's that?” 

“I think that's fair.” The German agreed as he released the grip on his cup and instead folded his hands together on the table. “Well, what I would obviously like is if we could come to some sort of agreement here. I've thought about what you said; and I now see where you're coming from. I don't imagine this being comfortable for you, and I'm sorry that I put you into this predicament. But we have to resolve this.” The blond began as he relaxed into his chair. Robert urged him to continue by waving his hand.

“How do you propose we do that?” 

“Well, what do you want more, Robert? My ideal situation, a compromise, or what you want to hear?” Mario retorted with a raise of his eyebrow.

“How about all three, and then I'll say my peace.” Robert proposed as he leaned closer, hands twitching in anxious movements. 

“Okay, for my ideal situation; it would be that you give me a chance to prove myself to you and then we see if we could make something work between us. But since Marco is in the picture, thing's aren't that simple. Which brings me to the compromise, and for that I will propose the unthinkable and say that the three of us get together. Before you say something along the lines of 'that's mental,' or 'are you mad?' hear me out. You like Marco, but I know part of you wants me, Robert.” Said man snorts at the arrogance of this statement, but doesn't disagree. “Marco wants me, but at the same time; he's starting to realize what a catch you are. And I like you, but hell; I'll admit it, Marco's a solid nine out of ten.” 

“Ten out of ten would be more accurate.” Robert corrected with a look minor disgust. Mario waved his finger.

“I like brunettes better, so I deducted a point. Sue me.” He replied as he unfolded his hands. “Then of course, there's what you want to hear. That I just dissolve from the picture, you get Marco, and that's that.” 

“So let me get this straight...” Robert announced as he raised his hands in confusion. “You want to be dating me...but if that doesn't work, you want to date both Marco and I?” 

“Exactly. Just think about it this way, we'd all be happy. I hate to see his heart break, and since you care about me whether you want to admit it or not; I know you hate seeing mine do the same thing.” Mario smirked, “so why not? Why not compromise? The only thing weird about it is what society has imprinted into our minds. If you took someone who had lived in solidarity their entire life and told them that in society three people couldn't be together, they would probably question it.”

“Given that they could communicate.” Robert joked as he got up to get himself a glass of water. Mario chuckled.

“Hypothetically speaking, Lewy. Anyway, you know that what I'm saying is true. Just think about it, You'd get what you want, Marco would get what he wants, and I'd get what I want. How much better could the situation be?” 

“I hear you, but Mario...you forget we're only human. Jealously is in our blood, don't you think that someone would feel jealous of the other?” Robert sipped the ice water as he leaned against the island so he could watch Mario in the dining room. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the conversation they were having. He had to admit, on one hand it sounded relatively easy and nice enough. It was flattering to think that Mario wanted him that badly. And the fact that the young German had even said that he thought Marco was finally starting to realize how much Robert cared for him made him feel good about his self. He wanted Marco to want him, as horribly selfish as it sounded. He was used to getting what he wanted; and the chase that the older blond provided had enthralled him like nothing else had ever done in his life. But he knew the chase would only lead to something better. A chance with Marco Reus. The walking, living, breathing definition of perfection. 

“No, no jealously. We'd have to agree to be open and honest with each other and our selves. If two people want time alone, then so be it. But I think there should be an agreement when that happened like...” Mario trailed off. “Like if I wanted alone time with you, that Marco got alone time with one of us the next night, or something. Then on the third day we'd all get together again. I mean, think about Robert.” Mario stood up and started towards the kitchen. The Pole tensed up and gripped harder onto the island. The German came up behind him and laid his head in between his shoulders, hands circling him from behind. 

“Admit it, you'd love to have the option between Marco and I on a daily basis.” Mario purred which made Robert's face flush a deep shade of red. “Or maybe,” Mario traced the faint lines of the Pole's muscled chest that were noticeable in his tight fitting wife beater. “Maybe you'd like the idea of both of us?” 

“Mario...are you still drunk?” Robert stammered as he tried to pry the perverted acquisition out of his head.

“To be honest, I'm still really drunk.” Mario laughed which made the brunette sigh in relief.

“Cause you're making advances on me that the sober Mario wouldn't have the guts to do. You're still a baby, after all.” Robert teased as he spun around, making the younger man drop his arms. The Striker poked him on the nose. 

“Sorry, but it's true, Robert. To have both Marco and I on your arm would make you the luckiest man alive. Don't deny it.” Mario stated with a smug grin on his face. 

“Yes, it probably would. But Mario...” Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I really, really like Marco, okay? And I don't want anything to screw that up. I'm not saying you would but this...this is completely foreign to someone like me. You have to realize that-”

“You're scared.” Mario pointed out without a hint of judgment in his voice. 

“More like terrified.” Robert mumbled as he placed the inside of his palms on the cold marble behind him. He glanced towards the ceiling. Pondering what he should do. 'How could Mario suggest something so downright abnormal?' He asked himself as he let his eyes flutter close. What would we even say to Marco? 'Hey, Mars. Want to have two boyfriends?' The thought of it all made the Pole feel nauseous.

“Robert...it wasn't a mandatory thing, you know? I was just making a proposal. If you want to be in a relationship with Marco and he feels the same way than who am I to stop that? You were prepared to do it for Mars, so why can't I do the same thing?” Robert frowned.

“I don't want you to feel like that, though.” 

“Why?” Mario questioned as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Robert still stared blankly at the white ceiling.

“It's probably one of the worst things you can ever feel.” The Pole recalled as he shook his head, trying to forget the memories. “It's...it's bad, okay? But it takes willpower, and you think you've got it all under control. But then you see the person that makes your heart flutter with someone else and they just look so...happy...that it feels like someones taken a knife and placed it into your heart. But all you can do is smile, and be happy for them; because that's what everyone else expects you to do. You can't mourn something you never had, but you sure can let it get under your skin.” 

“So what you're saying is...?” 

“What I'm saying is you don't deserve to go through that. No one does.” Robert pursed his lips. “Why don't you just forget about me, Mario? Why don't you date someone else? You're good looking, you're rich, you're charming; who wouldn't want you?” 

“Well you don't, but I think that's part of the reason I can't forget you.” Mario answered as he leaned against the refrigerator. Robert's eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly at the chandelier above his head. 

“You're a lot like me then.” Robert laughed bitterly as he pushed off of the counter and stretched out his back. “I always want what's just out of reach, too.” 

“So that's it then? We still can't agree to something? I don't care what your decision is, Robert. But I would at least like one.” Mario pleaded which froze the Pole in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder. 

“Give me some time, okay?” The Striker asked as he turned back around and headed for the living room. Mario didn't follow him, but instead called after him.

“Then what?” The German questioned as he peaked his head around the corner. Even from the back he could see Robert shrug.

“Then we see what happens.” 

 

\- - -

 

The days passed without so much as a word outside of training amongst the usual suspects that Robert hung around. Which he reasoned was all right. He had enjoyed the time to his self as it had allowed him time to properly think about what was going on. Marco had texted him quite often after training, but hadn't asked to hangout. The Pole honestly wondered if he had been acting differently, but as no one pointed it out; he realized that everyone else probably needed a break, too. 

 

\- - - -

 

The 29th of September was trying for Robert. Borussia Dortmund had tied with Eintracht Frankfurt after another ninety minute battle. Łukasz managed a goal, Marco managed a goal,  
and even Mario managed a goal. And what did Robert manage to get? A yellow card. He slumped into the bench he was sitting on. The dressing room was rather quiet, a few whispers and glances were exchanged; but when Jurgen Klopp walked in even that ceased. Robert glanced at Marco who bit his lip nervously and shrugged. His way of saying, 'it sucks we didn't win, but he's going to blame the defenders for not being quick enough.' 

“Does someone want to explain to me why we ended this match in a tie tonight?” Their Coach asked as he leaned against the wall, eying his players with a disgruntled expression.

“It's because we didn't keep our defense tight, and the midfielders didn't track back when the ball got past them.” Jakub stated with an apologetic expression to his team mates. 

“Exactly. So what are we going to do differently next time?” Klopp asked with a grin so wicked that everyone visibly flinched.

“By tracking back and keeping possession.” Mats offered as he rubbed his hands together, their Coach pointed at him.

“Exactly,” Jurgen smirked as he began to walk away from the men. “And also, bring your game faces to training next time; you're all running an extra two kilometers.” 

Robert felt like he was going to be sick. 

 

\- - -

“Congrats Marco! A brace against Gladbach is no easy feat!” Mats exclaimed as he slung an arm around the blond.

“Thanks, I'm happy with it. Would have been nice to get a hat trick; but oh well.” The younger German exclaimed as the team walked down the tunnel and into their designated locker room. 

“Dammit.” Robert cursed as he pried his jersey over his head, carelessly tossing it into a hamper. He began to peel off his boots and socks which felt sticky and wet against his skin. He sighed in frustration.

“Hey, you okay?” Robert heard Marco ask as the younger man placed a hand onto the brunette's back. 

“No, I'm pissed.” The Pole stated honestly as he stood up and stalked towards the showers, towel in hand. He slipped his shorts off and tossed them on his way out, being too angry to care about the fact that the usual reserved Robert Lewandowski just stripped in front of everyone. He slid the towel onto his hips.

“Wait for me.” Marco called after him as he clumsily undressed himself and put his towel on, he trotted after his team mate. “What are you so upset about?” 

“Because I feel like I'm in the shittiest form of my life and I honestly can't even figure out why Coach has kept his faith in me.” Robert frowned, “you do know that I've had other Clubs laugh at me in the past. Tell me I was never going to be a professional footballer. We'll at this rate, I won't be one for much longer. I'll be nothing but a bench warmer.” 

“You've got to be kidding me, Robert. You've scored this season.” 

“Once, I've scored one fucking goal.” Robert sighed as he turned the water on as hot as it would go. “I'm glad you got a brace, Mars. You of all people on that pitch deserved it. I'm just...” 

“Don't.” Marco stated as he turned his shower head on too. “You don't have to explain yourself to me, okay? But I have faith in you, Lewy.” The pair exchanged a sideways glance and a smile.

“So I'm taking you to dinner tonight, yeah?” Robert asked as he let the water beat down on his bare skin, he heard Marco giggle.

“Yeah, and to get desert.” There was a brief pause, “because two goals means twice the reward.” Robert laughed for the first time that day.

“Agreed, I'll take you anywhere you want to go.” 

“How about to our usual restaurant, then the ice cream shop down from that? Or, maybe we could just go to dinner and then my second reward could be a night at your house, curled up watching horror movies. Which would you prefer?” Marco quizzed as he scrubbed the grime out of his hair. 

“How about I take you to both places, and then you can come spend the night? How's that?” Robert asked with a genuine smile on his lips.

“Deal.” Marco stated. The Pole felt his heart skip a beat as he repeated the word.

“Deal.” 

\- - - 

 

“ROBERT!” 

“LEWANDOWSKI!”

“ROBERT!”

“LEWANDOWSKI!”

“ROBERT!”

“LEWANDOWSKI!”

Robert did his trademark celebration before being embraced by his team mates. He smiled in sheer joy. He was back, and he didn't plan on losing himself like he had again. Everyone congratulated him, or thanked him; but out of all the hugs, Marco hugged him the hardest. 

“I'm so proud of you.” The blond whispered before the duo sauntered back onto the pitch. The match would end in a draw, but it wasn't like Robert minded. 

Marco still came over that night, which made tying with Hannover worth it. Well, that and the fact that Łukasz nearly cost himself his family jewels. Robert would have to tease him about that later.

 

\- - - 

 

Derbies always made Robert nervous. And Schalke had brought their A game, reminding the Pole that he was right to feel that way. Regardless of the loss, Robert had found the back of the net. Which made him feel slightly better about losing against the Royal Blue's. 

“Hey, want to go to dinner tonight and celebrate your goal?” Marco wrapped his arms around Robert and laid his head in between his team mates shoulder blades. Robert chuckled.

“Even though we lost?” 

“Even though we lost.” Marco confirmed with a tighter squeeze around the brunette's torso. 

“I'm beginning to think that you just want an excuse to spend time with me.” Robert teased as he laid his back, the back of his finding the top of Marco's.

“Maybe.” The German admits with a devious tone of voice.

“What if I told you that you didn't need one?” The Pole joked in mock surprise, he heard Marco gasp.  
“What, you can't be serious!?” The blond whined, which made Robert giggle.

“Hey, you two stop being so gross and come here for a second.” Jakub stated as he waved his team mates over to where he and Łukasz sat. “Do you all want to grab dinner with us?” 

“That's weird, Marco just asked me if I wanted to grab food with him.” Robert admitted with a look of surprise, Łukasz snickered. 

“We heard you two, dumb ass.” Kuba teased as he slugged the younger Pole on his shoulder. Marco bit his lip to suppress a giggle. 

“I'm stupid.” Robert announced as he shook his head in defeat. “But yeah, Marco is that okay with you?” 

“Sure, sounds great. I've never been on a double date before.” The German stated without a hint of regret. 

Jakub blushed, Łukasz paled, and Robert thought he was going to have a heart attack then and there. Marco scratched the back of his neck.

“Erm...did I say something wrong?” 

\- - - 

“Boy's night after this?” Kuba asked as he guzzled down the last of the pasta that was on his plate. Łukasz rolled his eyes in mock disgust and cast a sympathetic glance at Marco, who looked ill at the sight.

“Yeah, why not?” Robert stated as he paid the bill for the food he and Marco had consumed. The blond wrapped his arm around the Pole's and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I'm not drinking tonight.” Marco pointed out as he reached for his water.

“I don't think I want too either.” Łukasz admitted with a slight blush. Almost as if he was unsure of what his friends would think of his decision.

“To be honest, I'm tired of drinking right now. I feel like every time we drink problems pop up.” Jakub acknowledged with a bittersweet smile. 

“I feel that, a sober guy's night sounds a lot nicer.” Robert replied with an honest smile as he reached over and grabbed Marco's free hand. The blond squeezed it. Over the past month the pair had gotten closer, but nothing beyond a kiss on the cheek or a cuddle had showed face. Robert was patient. The Pole had thought long and hard about the proposition Mario had laid out for him. He hadn't brought it up to Marco, but he had talked to Mario about it again. 'I want to wait and see if Marco wants to date me before I decide to make such a decision.' He had said to the young German; who agreed to this conclusion eagerly. 

“Well I have to swing by my house and grab our things, we still have a ton of your pajamas, Robert. I think I should bring those back.” Jakub laughed as he laid his debit card onto the table. The waitress picked it up with a kind smile.

“Sure, Mars and I are going to grab ice cream down the street; but we can just meet you back at my house?” Robert asked as he stood up, hands going to Marco's small coat that hung on the back of the chair. He helped the German into it.

“Yeah, sounds good. I know Mats is busy tonight with his family, so maybe we could just hangout? Like...the four of us?” Łukasz asked with a hint of nervousness. Kuba gave him a confused look for it.

“Yeah, sounds good. Mario has been pissing me off a bit lately.” The Polish Captain noted as he slid his card back into his wallet.

“Why?” Marco asked with a perplexed look.

“Well, he's just been acting cocky during training and matches. Not to mentions he's gotten this 'I'm perfection' mentality that wears down the soul after so much. I would just prefer if he wasn't there tonight.” Kuba lied as he shot Robert a look. The younger Pole nodded his head in appreciation. Of course he had told Kuba about the conversation he had shared with Mario. Robert didn't know where that proposal could lead him, but he knew only one thing for certain. He wanted Marco on his arm. He wanted Marco to be his, and honestly, he wanted the blond to be his and only his. He didn't want to think that he'd ever feel comfortable sharing someone as precious to him as the young German. But he was also fearful that maybe if he took Mario up on that deal, that he would turn his back on what he had claimed and steal Marco out from under his nose. Robert thought Mario was better looking than him. It got under his skin, the fact that he was self conscious; but he was. He remembered on several occasions that when a match was over, he would take his shirt off as he walked off of the pitch. Not to be vain, but to see if any headlines read, 'Robert Lewandowski's extra pounds!' or 'Overweight footballer!'. He was thankful that it hadn't happened thus far, but he could only be so sure. 

“Ready to go?” Marco proposed as he grabbed the Striker's hand. The restaurant was nearly empty as it was set to close in just a few minutes; and the streets were barren. A perfect chance for a little PDA without the attention. 

“Yeah, c'mon.” Robert said as he slid his arm around Marco's waist and led him towards the front door. 

“What kind of ice cream are you going to get?” The German asked as he allowed himself to be led down the side walks of Dortmund.

“Hm, I'm not sure yet. Vanilla, probably.” Robert answered with a smile as he held the door open for his blond companion. The pair ordered their deserts and sat down at a small table by the window. 

“So, Robert...Mario talked to me yesterday.” Marco began which caused the Pole to drop his spoon on the table. He cursed as he cleaned up the mess.

“Oh?” The brunette said as he crumbled the dirty napkin in his hand, Marco nodded his head.

“Yeah, he did. Can you believe he has the audacity to ask something like that of us? It's far from normal, don't you think?” The blond retorted as he put a large amount of the chocolate ice cream on his spoon. 

“Not really, no.” Robert sighed as he pushed his bowl away, no longer having an apatite. He was furious, and promised that Mario would feel his wrath for this at a later date and time.

“Call me selfish, but I don't want to share you with anyone.” Marco stammered as a blush crept up on his cheek. Robert swore he was hearing things. “It's like Mario wants to take everything from me. I love the kid to death; but first it was the fact that he hurt me, and now the fact that he says he wants me that-”

“Wait.” Robert bellowed as he slammed his fist onto the wooden table, the shops staff gave him curious glances. He lowered his voice. “He said he wanted you?” 

“Yes,” Marco answered as he folded his hands on top of the table. “His words were along the lines of, 'I see how much Robert means to you now, and it makes me feel sick that I turned you away. We could have really had something...but I think we still can.' Then he said that because I was kind of, sort of, with you now; that I could have you both if you and I agreed to it...” 

“That fucking liar.” Robert seethed as he gritted his teeth. Marco's eyes widened in shock. “Marco, don't buy this shit for a second. You remember the day he stayed at my house a bit after you all left?” Said man nodded his head slowly. “He told me he wanted ME, and then proposed the same deal he offered you.” 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Marco gawked, his hands turning into fists. 

“Nope.” Robert growled. “He's playing both of us, and I have a feeling he's trying to get in between us. Mark my words, Marco. I'm about to go to his house right now and beat the living shit out of him.” The Pole stood up and tossed his ice cream before storming out of the door. Marco quickly chased after him.

“Whoa, Lewy, don't don't don't.” The blond pleaded as he grabbed the taller mans arm and tried to pull him back. 

“Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't!” Robert yelled in utter frustration, he felt like a fool. 

“I'll give you two.” Marco stated as he pulled Robert into a small ally in between the shops. When they were safely out of the view of the public, and security cameras; he pushed the Pole against the brick wall before pressing his body firm to his. Swallowing every hint of doubt he had in his mind, he stood tall and slipped his arms around the older mans neck before bringing his lips flush against the others. Whatever shade of red Robert had seen moments before vanished in an instant and was replaced by the most beautiful shade of black he had ever seen. His eyes were closed as his lips moved in synch with the blond's. And in that moment there wasn't a worry in his mind. There was no Mario, no proposition, no negative thoughts; there was only him and the man in his arms. Which were wrapped around the younger man so tightly that Robert feared he may snap under the pressure. Every endorphin that housed itself in his body exploded under his skin and in the pitch black that he really saw, he swore he could see a light that his eyelids couldn't extinguish. When the kiss broke, Marco rested his head onto his chest, not feeling the need to say anything; the pair stayed there. Arms tangled around each other, hearts beating in a rhythm so in synch that it melted away every shame Robert ever felt for his longing for the man in his arms. The brunette swore he was the luckiest man alive, then. He didn't need to men on his arm when he had the only one that mattered to him there already. Robert had always viewed Marco as his polar opposite. As if the man in his arms was the sun, and he was the moon. The blond was light, positive, and optimistic. A clear opposite of the dark, realist that was Robert Lewandowski. 

“My second reason not to do it is because it will ruin everything you worked so hard to get.” Marco finally broke the silence. “But I can even offer you a third reason?” He proposed as Robert pulled the sides of his jacket around the blond; shielding him from the cool wind that whipped in between the buildings. 

“And what would that be?” Robert inquired as he leaned further into Marco's touch.

“How about...having me...as your...boyfriend?” Marco stammered as he buried his face into the Strikers chest nervously. Robert's eyes went wide. “Your hearts racing.” The German teased as he nuzzled his head into the brunette's chest.

“I...I...I would love that.” Robert giggled as he tightened his bear hug and began to rock them back and forth. 

“I'm going to puke, Lewy! Stopppp!” Marco whined as he broke out of his team mates hold; the Striker pouted.

“Awh, don't be so such a baby.” The blond exclaimed as he held out his hand, “c'mon. No one's out here so don't be shy.” Robert took the extended hand and allowed his best friend, and now boyfriend, to lead him towards the car. 

“Hey, Mars?” Robert calls as the blond slips into the car, Robert's grip on the passenger side door tightened. 

“Hm?” The younger man answers as he cranes his neck up to look at this team mate. 

“Thank you...you don't know how happy you just made me.” The Striker said as he carefully closed the door and entered through the drivers side. As he started the car, Marco caught his hand.

“No, I think I do. But you don't know how much this means to me, too.” 

\- - - -

 

“Finally, poor Łukasz is dying over here.” Jakub calls as he stands up from the front porch step. The oldest Pole was still sprawled out on the concrete. 

“You could have waited in the car, you know?” Robert countered as he fished his keys out from his pocket and stepped over his International team mate.

“Do be honest with you Robert, I am still sore from my encounter with the post a few weeks ago. Getting in and out of cars does little for me.” Łukasz murmured as Marco helped him to his feet. 

“Yeah man, that had to hurt.” Marco winced as he recalled what had happened.

“Well duh.” Łukasz joked as he rubbed his hands together while everyone filed inside. “It felt like I fell off of a building and landed right on them.” 

“Oh god,” Kuba laughed as everyone began to chuckle. “That's so bad, I can't even imagine.”

“Try living through it.” Łukasz teased as he ruffled the shorter Pole's hair. 

“No,thank you!” Robert giggled as he turned the television on and went to his recliner. Once he was settled in he shot Marco the puppy dog eyes and waved him over. The blond smiled brilliantly and sauntered across the room before carefully climbing onto Robert's lap. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do we have here?” Kuba piped up as he gave the two the most shocked face he could muster. Łukasz grinned and slapped him on the back of his head playfully.

“What? Can't a guy cuddle with his boyfriend?” Marco countered as he placed his hands over Robert's, which were wrapped around his waist. 

“AWH.” Jakub squealed as he ran over to his two team mates who laughed at his antics. The Polish Captain hugged the two of them. “I'm so happy for you two I could cry.” 

“Kuba, you're killing me.” Robert choked when the older Pole's arm pressed against his air way. Łukasz pulled him off.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jakub grinned as Łukasz pulled him to the couch and ordered him to sit down and behave. 

“I'm going to use the bathroom, if that's all right?” The oldest man asked as he looked at the home owner.

“You don't even have to ask, Łukasz; this is your home, too.” Robert waved with a kind voice, the other man simpered in appreciation. When he was out of the room, the Striker eyed his International team mate.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Robert quizzed as he raised an eyebrow, Marco looked at him funny before opening his mouth to speak.

“Like when is he going to tell Łukasz that he's got a raging-”

“Guys, can we not?” Kuba whined as he covered his face with his hands, the pair on the recliner shared a laugh.

“Nope, do you remember what you said to me all those months ago? Well I had the courage to tell Marco how I felt over a month ago; and you still haven't said anything to him.” Robert countered as he pulled the blond in his lap closer to him. He kissed his cheek.

“Because what if he hates me for it? He's practically moved in with me, Robert. I don't want to make things awkward.” Jakub leaned in, “I doubt he told you, but Ewa wants the house. He has no where else to go.” 

“He's fucking rich, Jakub. He could buy a house in cash!” Robert exclaimed as he facepalmed.  
“You're making excuses. Grow some balls, and tell Łukasz or I'll do it for you!” 

“You wouldn't!” Kuba countered, pointing a finger at his friend.

“Tell me what?” 

Everyone froze.

“Oh, uhm...tell you...how hot those shoes make you look?” The brunette offered as he gritted his teeth nervously. 

“My shoes are in the closet. Want to try again?” Łukasz countered as he put his hands on his hips impatiently.

“Not really.” The Striker stated as he began to wiggle in his spot, forcing Marco off of his lap. “Come on, Mars. Let's get something more comfortable to wear.” Kuba glowered at them as they retreated up the stairs into the safety of Robert's room. The Polish Captain was liable to kill them.

“So, what do you need to grow balls and tell me?” Łukasz questioned as he sat down on the coffee table across from Łukasz. 

“You know Robert hates that.” Kuba spat out as he rubbed his arm with his left hand.

“Don't change the subject.” 

“Okay.” Jakub gulped.

“Do you want me to find an apartment or something? I know I've been staying with you and you probably want your house back so-”

“No, god no. I hate being alone, Łukasz. Having you at home has been a blessing.” Jakub expressed as he shook his head at the thought. 

“Then have I been to clingy? Have I been complaining too much? What is it? Just tell me and I'll work on it.” The older man pleaded as he tilted his head to the side. Jakub swallowed, hard. He hated that look. It was the look that made his heart skip beats, and made his skin come alive with the feeling of his hair standing on end. And maybe it was the same face that made him feel dizzy, and made him stop thinking straight. And maybe that was the reason that he grabbed the hand of the man that sad in front of him, and maybe that was why he crashed their lips together in a desperate attempt to stop Łukasz from insulting himself. But maybe it wasn't, he thought as he ran his hands through the blond's usually perfect locks. Maybe it was the way the light hit his brilliant eyes, or maybe it was the fact that Kuba wanted it so bad. God, had he longed for it. When the initial shock of the contact wore off for Łukasz, he didn't pull back. He slowly returned the kiss, not finding himself able to understand the feverish, needy motivation that fueled it; but he kept it alive. When the duo pulled apart for air, Jakub rested his forehead against Łukasz's.

“I didn't know how to tell you, so I hope that spoke for itself.” The Polish Captain whispered as he smoothed back the older mans hair. 

“I think it did.” Łukasz said as he placed his hand on his team mates shoulder. “So, are we on the same page?” 

“Is that your way of asking me if I like you?”

Łukasz nodded his head at the question. Kuba smiled.

“Then yes, I think we're on the same page.” 

\- - -

“Do you think he told him?” Marco asked as he stood in front of the large window at the far end of Robert's bedroom, the Pole came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. His head resting atop of the others.

“I'm sure he did. Kuba isn't that much of a pansy.” Robert chuckled as he glanced at the dark sky that hovered over Dortmund.

“Robert, do you think everything will work out?” Marco asked as he placed his hand on the glass. “You know, us, and them. The team, the Mario situation...all of it?” 

“Yes, I think time will sort things out for themselves.” Robert began as he spun the man in his arms around. “And you, don't you worry about us. Something tells me we can get through anything.” 

“I think you're right.” Marco agreed as he placed a chaste kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.

“Let's go watch a film, and check on those two; yeah?” He proposed as he grabbed the brunette's hand and pointed to the door with his other.

“Sounds good to me.” 

And it did, in that moment, Robert Lewandowski couldn't think of a place he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF AND MIXED EMOTIONS, AND GAH.
> 
> Comments/kudos = faster, longer updates!
> 
> Can we get this to 250 kudos? <3 :P
> 
> xoxo


	14. Saying Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of...odd. And I apologize for the loop I am throwing you threw here; but I need to get the kinks worked out so more development can begin. 
> 
> This also isn't as long as usual, but that's because it's very late here; and I found a good place to leave this off. 
> 
> I'll shut up now.

"So are we really going to do this?" Marco asked as he lifted his head from Robert's shoulder. The Striker smiled and tightened his grip on the phone that was in his hands.

"I think we should, it'll teach him that he can't mess with us." The brunette replied as he unlocked the device and clicked on Mario's contact.

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel?" The blond on his arm asked as he turned to face his boyfriend, who merely shook his head.

"No, I don't. What's cruel is the fact that he lied to us. I'm not letting him get away with it." Robert grumbled as he quickly typed out his message. When he was done he showed it to Marco.

"This is going to teach him a lesson all right." The German stated as he moved and laid back on the couch, his head falling into the Pole's lap. Robert locked his phone and set it to the side before he began running his fingers through the blond's hair. Marco smiled up at him.

"You're mine, I hate to break it to him; but I'm a bit territorial." Robert teased as he massaged the younger man's scalp.

"Don't you mean jealous?" Marco sighed as his eyes fluttered shut, a happy smile played on his lips.

"No. People are jealous when they want something that doesn't belong to them. Territorial means you're protecting what's already yours." The Striker said as he traced the curve of the blond's lip. Marco glanced up at him, a fiery look in his eye.

"I like when you talk like that." He giggled as he snaked his arm around Robert's neck.

"For your ears, only." The Pole growled as he hoisted the man in his lap up so he could crash their lips together. Robert had always been a man to take things slowly, which had proved to be the perfect thing for Marco; who wanted their relationship to form itself. But sometimes he couldn't help himself. It was never more than a heated kiss, or a hand up the younger man's shirt; but sometimes he wanted to skip formalities and go for much more. But that had been the downfall of one to many relationships, and Robert cherished the man in front of him more than anything. And for all that had happened, for all that Mario had done, Robert had a trump card up his sleeve. One he wasn't ready to share with anyone.

-

To: Mario

Marco and I have talked things over...we're in.

-

"We haven't even made it there and I'm already exhausted." Mario yawned as he looked across the isle of Dortmund's bus and made eye contact with Marco and Robert. 

"I know what you mean, I feel like I'm about to fall asleep." Marco whined as he laid his head against the seat he was in, Robert shook his head.

"Come on, guys. We're like five minutes away from the stadium. Didn't you two sleep last night?" The Pole teased as he smoothed out his hair. Marco had been paired with Mario for their stay in Freiburg, much to Robert's dismay. On the plus side, they had hung out well into the night, and Marco had texted him until Robert had fallen asleep. But still he had had a few nightmares in his sleep over the fact that Marco was across the hotel sleeping in the same room as Mario. 

"Yeah, but still. I'm just...blah." Mario giggled as he took his Beats headphones off of his head and placed them around his neck.

"Speaking of being exhausted..." Marco trailed off as he pointed a few rows down. Robert and Mario craned their necks around the seats in front of them.

"What an old man." Robert teased as he caught the sight of Łukasz, who was fast asleep on Kuba's shoulder. 

"We've literally been on this bus for twenty minutes..." The Striker mumbled as he shook his head.

"Maybe they didn't sleep much last night." Mario joked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, the trio shared a laugh.

"Gross, I don't want to think about my best friends love life, thank you very much." Robert stated as he wiped the corner of his eyes. "My two best friends are dating each other." The Pole said to himself in shock. "I just can't believe it. They grow up so fast." 

"Shut up, Lewy." Marco chuckled as he slugged Robert in the shoulder, a gleeful smile shown brightly on his lips. Since Robert had sent Mario that text, the trio hadn't spoken of it. He figured that that would change once the shock wore off for Mario, but he admitted that he was glad things felt like they were back to normal. No matter how short lived it might be.

"Would you all shut up? I'm on the phone." Mats hissed as he turned around in his seat.

"Yikes, Mats. You okay?" Mario asked as he leaned in towards the defender.

"Yes, but I'm trying to talk to Benni and that's hard when you lot are screaming in my ear." The Defender mumbled as he turned back around in his seat. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Note to self, Mats is easily irritated when he's talking to his lover." Marco jeered with the sliest of grins. 

"I'm going to have to call you back." 

"Shit." The blond cursed as he hid behind Robert, Mats stood up from his seat.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't knock you out, Reus." Mats barked as he reached forward and tried to grab the younger man.

"You're bluffing, you won't do it!" Marco answered with a laugh which made Mats look a tad bit irritated.

"Enough you two, Mars, apologize." Robert boomed as he grabbed his boyfriend and made him look the defender in the eye.

"Sorry I teased you about your boyfriend." Marco stated cheekily as he grinned.

"Why you little-!" 

"All right boys!" Klopp bounded as he walked up through the isle. The bus finally came to a stop, which prompted Mats to reluctantly take his seat. "We're here, if you couldn't tell..." Their coach trailed off as he came to stand by Kuba who looked up at him intently, and Łukasz, who was still sound asleep.

"Earth to Piszczek!" Klopp yelled as he flicked the blond defender on his nose. Łukasz' opened his eyes tiredly.

" 'm Sorry, Coach." He mumbled tiredly, which earned several "awh"'s from everyone. Kuba looked like he was going to explode into laughter.

"As I was saying..." Klopp began but was promptly cut off by one of his assistants.

"Sir, they're ready for us." 

"Well, you know what to do. Don't just stare at me like deer in the headlights, let's go!" Jurgen shouted as he grabbed his duffel bag and hurried off of the bus. Everyone jumped up from their seats and began to grab their things. 

"At least we got saved from one of Kloppo's victory speeches. I don't think I could bare to hear it right now. We've got enough pressure on us as is." Mario said as he slung his bag over his arm.

"Tell me about it, but how the hell does one top two back to back title wins?" Robert asked as he helped Marco get his bag out from under their seats.

"With a third one of course." The youngest German answered with a laugh as he waited for the blond and the brunette to finish up.

"Ready to go?" Robert asked as he looked back at the pair, who promptly nodded their heads.

"Then let's do this." 

\- - - -

"Götze, you did it my man." Robert laughed as he slung an arm around the young German's shoulders. The other arm was safely secured around Marco. "What a good way to end today, huh?"

"Definitely, I can't wait to get home, though. Are we leaving now? I honestly don't remember." Mario answered as he looked at the pair beside him.

"Yeah, we're heading to the airport. I guess they'll just drive the bus back." Marco responded as the trio broke apart and got onto the large black and yellow bus. The German grabbed Robert by the sleeve and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Sit with Mario, that way you two can talk and sort this thing out. Make it believable, yeah?" 

Robert frowned but nodded his head.

"Sit with me?" The Pole prompted as they made it to the back of the bus, Mario smiled at him.

"I'd love too." The blond replied as he took the spot by the window, leaving Robert on the outside. 

"I think I'm going to sit with Mats, I feel like a dick for picking on him." Marco stated as he walked back towards the front of the bus. Robert didn't miss the wink he threw back over his shoulder.

"We sure have a lovely boyfriend, don't we?" The Pole laughed as he used the situation to bring up their common topic of interest.

"Yeah, I guess we do now." Mario answered with a chuckle. Robert fought the urge to tense when the German grabbed his hand. "Robert are you really okay with this?" 

"I don't know." Robert answered in all honesty as he hung his head down low. He felt an onslaught of emotions pick away at him. Regret being the most prominent. 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mario asked as he leaned in close, his voice dangerously low. Robert felt his eyes grow wide be he dared not raise his head. "I know what you two are doing, but can I be honest with you for a moment? Because I hate to break it to you, but I don't want Marco; nor have I ever said that I did. If you're subtle eye contact and glances stolen at me weren't enough to tip me off, then Marco surely did. He's not very good at keeping his voice down, is he? Now listen to me Robert Lewandowski, and you listen good. I never told Marco I wanted to be with him, but let me guess, he told you that I said that, didn't he? But I bet he didn't tell you that he wanted to fight me after I told him what my true intentions were. I don't want to share Marco with you, but I want Marco to share you with me. Don't get me wrong, he's a damn fine looking guy; but until we can sort ourselves out, I don't want a thing to do with him other than what's forced upon me. He was my best friend, and somehow we've managed to ruin that. I have no doubt that we will fix our friendship, but I think that has to happen before we try to have any sort of relationship. As for you, Lewy; neither of us want anything but the best for you. But you need to come to a realization, Marco is using you to get over me; but you already know that, don't you? But why not let him? And better yet, let me help you get over him too. We can deal with the pain and the heartache at another time, but here...in this moment; let's try to take it away from each other. Don't you think that's whats for the best? Don't you think that's what we need?"   
Robert stared at his hands, a horrified expression on his face as he let the words sink into his brain. 

"I need a moment." He muttered, voice uncharacteristically saddened as he shrugged Mario off of him and disappeared as quickly as he could into the bathroom. There, in the most undignified moment of his life; Robert threw up whatever was in stomach. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, his blood coursing threw his veins at a rate so dangerous he swore his vision started to swirl. 'What was happening?' he asked himself as he laid his back against the door when he was done. He couldn't understand why everything in his life had to be so complicated, why every little thing he did blew up and became a mess that no one could clean up. He didn't feel like himself, he didn't feel like he was even the same person anymore. He desperately wanted to call Anna, to scream and rant, and beg her for answers and how to fix the disaster he had brewed. But he couldn't. He couldn't let anyone else know that the great Robert Lewandowski had fallen apart at the seams. He pushed away from the door and sat against the opposing wall. Ignoring how close he was to the toilet, he brought his knees to his chest and tried to will himself to breathe. To calm down. To do anything other than lose it completely. But in the midst of doing that, he felt something wet touch his knee. His hands instinctively traveled to his face. Tears, they were tears. For the first time since his fathers passing, he had finally cried. He let out a muffled groan as he realized how even his body had betrayed him, but by then it was too late. He felt a sob shake through him, and before he knew what was going on; he was crying into his hands. Shaking, curled up with his knees to his chest; and in that moment Robert had never felt more vulnerable. It was the pressure. It was his fault for trying to be perfect, it was his fault for allowing the pressure of the league to get to him. It was his fault for taking too much on at once, and he couldn't stop himself from mourning all he had cost his self. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the bathroom door swing open.

"Ahem." A deep voice boomed, which finally snapped him out of his revere. Teary eyed, distraught, and confused, Robert rose his head so he could lock eyes with whomever had spoken. What he didn't expect was nearly all of his team mates to be crowded in the door way. 

"I..." Robert began as he wiped his eyes. 

"We're at the airport..." Klopp said as he took a few step forward before extending his hand out to help the Striker to his feet. Shakily, Robert stood. His Coach wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, we can talk on the plane." The Pole dare not make eye contact with his team mates as his coach escorted him off of the bus and into a private entrance in the airport. Once the team had gotten inside they began the usual process of getting on board the flight. Robert didn't need to look up to know that everyone had their eyes on him. He was ashamed of himself for what had happened, he didn't need sympathetic glances, or anyone asking him what was wrong because frankly, he wasn't sure himself. 

"Let's go." Klopp said quietly as he put a firm hand on the younger mans back as he escorted him onto their plane. Robert followed silently as his Coach led him through the isles into a small room in the back that was usually reserved for the coach staff. 

"Have a seat." Klopp motioned as he sat down on a lavish recliner that was obviously bolted to the floor of the plane. Robert did as told before finally looking his coach in the eye.

"So tell me what's going on. I've never seen you so much as frown, Robert. What's gotten into you that has made you so upset?" 

"I can't tell you about it." Robert answered without missing a beat, but honestly; he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to know about what he did in his spare time, and just the though of Jurgen finding out he was having relationship problems with his team mates was gut wrenching. 

"Okay...well..." His Coach responded with a look of confusion as he clasped his hands together.

"Can you please bring Mario, Marco, and Kuba back here?" Robert asked as he bit his lip nervously. "It's a personal problem I'm having, but maybe if I got some opinions from my team mates then I wouldn't feel so bad. Don't take it personally, Kloppo. You know I love you like family, but they already know the situation. It would just be easier on me."

"Sure thing, son." Klopp replied with a faint smile as he got up and gave Robert a quick hug before disappearing back into the main area of the plane. Robert sighed as he strummed his fingers along the hemline of his jeans. He didn't know what else to do, other than talk to Marco and Mario and get everything sorted out before he had a total mental breakdown. One he feared would be worse than what he had done on the plane. Kuba was just there to moderate. Moments later, the trio he had asked for emerged from behind the door. Each of them with their own degree of worry on their faces. Robert swallowed hard and motioned for them to sit down and buckle up as they prepared for take off. Nothing was said again until they had reached their cruising altitude. Robert was the one to break the silence.

"We're talking this out, Mario...Marco. Kuba, you okay to moderate?" The younger Pole quizzed as he glanced at his best friend.

"Yeah, but Robert...are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Kuba asked as he reached a hand out and placed it on the Striker's knee. The brunette shook his head. 

"No, but I just want to get this settled..." he began as he looked up at the two blond German's in front of him. "Now talk, both of you have a lot of explaining to do and you both owe each other, and me an apology. I can't take this shit anymore, I'm losing my damn mind here. And if we keep this up we're going to kill each other." 

"Lewy, I'm so sorry." Mario grumbled as he wiped his eyes, which had glistened over. "Marco, I'm sorry, too. We're all being fucking ridiculous. Look, let me be honest with you guys, okay? I want this to work, I really do. I think we deserve it, we deserve to be happy; and I know no one can understand that like we do. We just keep jumping down each others throats before we find out the whole story and that's done nothing but drive a wedge in between the wonderful friendship we already had. If you guys are willing to forget about this, I'd like to start fresh. Robert, I can't believe I put this kind of pressure on you. I know you well enough to know that this has been hard on you. This whole season has, and it breaks my heart to see you finally boil over. But we shouldn't have let it get that way. We should have been the people building you up, not the ones breaking you down." 

"I apologize to you two, too. I can't believe how idiotic we've been. I've never taken the time to think about how my actions were affecting you two, and for that; I'm sorry. I agree with what Mario said, I think we can work something out here. But Mario, listen to me, okay?" Marco asked as he turned and faced the younger German who merely nodded his head. "I am dating, Robert. You had your chance to be with me, you said you didn't want to, and yes, Robert; I twisted his words. I didn't want him to have you, because of selfish reasons such as revenge for him denying me. But I can't make that choice for you, Lewy. I think you're both incredible people, and I've been acting like a damn drama queen for the past few months. I'm sick of lying to each other, and denying what's been so blatantly clear all along. I love you guys, and I need you both by my side through thick and thin. I don't care in what way that happens, but I think Mario made valid points. We make each other happy when we aren't trying to get in each others way. Frank;y, that's more important than whatever selfish feelings I have, or you have, or Mario has. We ARE good for each other, but we can also be each others pitfall. We need to work together, and face adversary together. If you guys can forgive me, then I'd like to start over, too." 

"Why did you need me here, again?" Kuba laughed which caused everyone to chuckle; despite the tense atmosphere that had built up in the room. "Can I go now? I think you three have got this handled."

"Yeah, go ahead." Robert said with a small smile, one that was nothing shy of genuine. When the Polish Captain left the room, Robert reached out for the pair in front of him. "Come here you two." The Pole stood up from his spot as the pair did as well, without much thought he pulled them both into his arms.

"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered as he squeezed them even tighter. "I don't know what we we're thinking. We're all just so head strong that we don't even know when we're wrong. I'll be the first to admit it, I was wrong. I made mistakes, and I'm grateful that you two admitted your faults, too. Let's just see what happens, and let it come naturally to us, okay?" Robert smiled when he felt Mario and Marco lean into him instantaneously.

"Okay." They answered in unison. Robert slowly repeated the word.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos = Faster updates.
> 
> P.S 90% of the drama is done. We will save the remainder for the transfer windows, okay? ;)


	15. Cheers to Your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klopp has a Christmas Party. Marco meets the woman who used to be in his place. Robert is in high demand. Kuba and Lukasz get sentimental. Mario has guilt written all over. And Mats doesn't buy any of it. 
> 
> Or just...Kloppo has a Christmas Party....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I've had terrible WRITERS BLOCK. D:
> 
> I don't know why...please forgive my lateness...I would really appreciate feedback from you all. I could really, really, REALLY use it; and hopefully it will help me overcome this awful curse. Lol. 
> 
> Mistakes will be edited tomorrow, as usual. I have a bad habit of writing at 12 Pm, not being done until 3 am, then being too sleepy to edit....
> 
> Onward.

"Lewy, will you rub my back?" Marco asked as he tapped the Striker on his knee. It was December 17th, the day after Borussia Dortmund beat Hoffenheim 3-1, a great way to end the calendar year; Robert thought.

"Sure, baby." The Pole answered as he stood up and did what was asked. The blond shuddered when Robert rubbed a sore spot.

"Dankeeee." Marco purred as his head rolled to the side, a few of their team mates cast them funny glances; but the pair don't mind. Klopp had arranged a Christmas Dinner at his home, and of course everyone on the team was obliged to come. Robert thought it was nice of the man they all idolized. Inviting thirty or so men plus their families into one's home was quite daring...but somehow they managed to make it work. It was quite crowded, even in their Coach's huge home. 

"Hey, Robert?" Said man turned his head when he heard his name called. Mario smiled as he pointed towards the front foyer. "Someone is here to see you." 

"Oh?" The brunette asked as he gave Marco's shoulders one last squeeze, much to the blonds dismay. The Striker traipsed his way through the crowded room, doing his best not to step on anyone's toes. When he entered the foyer he saw Łukasz and Jakub standing in front of someone, laughing as they joked about something Robert could not hear. 

"Hey guys," Robert waved as he approached them, an unsure smile was pressed onto his lips.

"Robert!" A high pitched voice squealed, one the Pole would recognize anywhere.

"Anna!" He yelled in surprise when the small brunette woman came into view. For a moment they stood there, each of them sizing the other up. Robert hoped she wouldn't treat him any differently than she had in the past. That was the first time the duo had seen each other since the divorce, and he prayed that it wouldn't turn out to be awkward. He was shocked to see her, though. After a moment passed, he opened his mouth and held out his arms. "Come here you." He joked before the woman ran and jumped into his arms. He giggled as he spun her around before carefully sitting her back on the ground. 

"Surprised to see me?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side before reaching out to smooth a wrinkle that had appeared in Robert's dress shirt. A force of habit, he recalled. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. I called Kuba and asked for the date then checked with Kloppo to make sure it was okay." 

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you're here." Robert answered honestly as he looked his ex-wife in the eyes. He felt a small tinge of relief when no remnant of his once strong love came back for her. 

"So, I hear you have yourself a new boo thing?" She teased as she slugged him in the shoulder. Robert went to glare at the two other Polish men that had been standing there, but they had magically disappeared. "Don't kill them, but you know how much Kuba likes to talk. By the way, when did he start dating Łukasz?" 

"Yes, I have a new partner; and that's a really long story, Anna. You'd be better off asking me to write a book about it." Robert joked as he motioned to the front door, silently asking if they could step outside and talk. Anna nodded her head and made a grab for her coat that was hanging on the wall. She grabbed Robert's as well. He stared at the black pea coat in his hands, wondering at first how she had known it was his. But then he remembered it had been a gift from her on their anniversary. He shook the thought from his head.

"So?" Anna began as she pulled the front door closed, Robert sat down on the front porch step. He patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. "Who is this mystery person you're with now?" 

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Robert asked as he turned his head to look at her, she shook her head. 

"She must be something special, I know how picky you are." Anna teased as she rubbed her hands together. The Striker bit his lip.

"Yeah...erm...he is." He corrected as he turned his head to avoid eye contact with his ex-wife. Though he knew her well enough to know she was staring at him with her mouth likely agape.

"HE?" She asked in need of confirmation. Robert could only wonder what her reaction would be. 

"Yes." He answered in short, not feeling courageous enough to explain himself more than that.

"Wow." She replied with a click of her tongue. "Robert, is that why we got a divorce? Because you we're crushing on one of your team mates?" 

"God, no, Anna. I was devout to you. I never so much as glanced at one of them in that fashion. I didn't meet him till after we had begun the process." Robert said bitterly at the accusation that he had cheated on his now ex-wife. 

"You promise?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"I swear to God, Anna. I can't believe you'd even think that way." Robert stated as he stood up from his spot and walked back towards the door.

"Wait." She called as she went after him, gently tugging on his sleeve before his hand reached the doorknob. "Robert, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just...it's just hard to come to terms with sometimes. I mean, you...never mind. Tell me all about him, I want to know who's dating my best friend." Robert gulped uncomfortably, wondering what she was going to say before she changed the subject. 

"Well, uhm...you could just meet him?" Robert proposed as he opened the front door of Klopp's home.

"Oh...sure." She answered through a smile as her ex-husband held the door open for her and helped her out of her coat. Another force of habit.

"He's in here, let me get him." Robert said through a brilliant smile as he vanished into the crowd in search of Marco, who was chatting excitedly over something with Mario. 

"Can I borrow you for a second?" The Pole asked as he put a hand on Marco's shoulder, the pair looked up at him with confused glances. "I'll have him back in no time, Anna wants to meet him." Robert winced when Mario's smile fell. 

"Oh, yeah...I'll be here...somewhere." The youngest German exclaimed as he turned back around in his seat, eyes fixated on what was going on around him. Marco gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. Robert leaned down so he could whisper in his ear.

"It's already weird enough that she's meeting Marco; can you imagine how much shock she'd be in if I had to introduce the both of you? Please understand that, okay?" He said as he leaned his head onto the younger mans.

"I know." He answered with a weak grin, the Pole returned it before glancing around the room. When he realized everyone, save for Marco, was preoccupied, he placed a chaste kiss on the youngest German's cheek. Mario blushed furiously. 

"We'll be back." Robert assured as he ruffled the smaller man's hair. The brunette escorted Marco through the crowd in search of Anna, who was patiently waiting with her hands clasped in front of her. 

"Anna, this is Marco Reus...Mars this is Anna." Robert offered as he waved his hand towards the small woman. Marco took another step forward and extended his hand politely. Robert could see from his facial expression and stature that he was trying way too hard to keep his composure.

"The infamous Marco Reus, you're quite the catch for Dortmund, aren't you?" Anna said as she shook the blond's hand. Robert bit his lip as he watched the exchange.

"I was born here, so I'd like to think I'll do my part for my city." Was Marco's calm reply, which made the Polish Striker feel a bit more at ease.

"I'm sure they hope so, too." She answered as she clasped her hands together. Robert shot her a 'please don't do this to me' look.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you." Marco smiled as he took a step backwards and looked at Robert uncomfortably. 

"Likewise, Marco. So how did you two get to be dating? I never knew Robert had a thing for men." Anna stated as she put her hand on her hip expectantly. The Pole felt every ounce of dread in mind explode into his veins until all he could do was pitifully watch the situation unfold. 

"Yeah, well...it just kind of happened, I guess you could say. He just had the courage to tell me how he felt, and we slowly worked towards having a relationship." Marco answered honestly as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. 

"Robert used to be so shy, that's quite brave of him. He nearly threw up when he asked me to marry him." Anna laughed as she recalled the day it had happened. Robert rolled his eyes. 

"Really, Anna? I have matured quite a bit since then." The Striker boomed as he took a step towards Marco. He protectively snaked his arm around his shoulders. 

"Sorry, but it was quite funny. Then on our wedding day you did throw up, if I recall it properly. You couldn't even talk when you said your 'vows'." She forced the word out through a forced smile, and all Robert could do was shake his head.

"May I speak to you for a second?" The Pole seethed as he gave her a look of disdain. She shook her head with a giggle.

"No, no, I'm leaving anyway." She stated as she held her hands up. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine in Bochum, then I'm heading back to Warsaw. It was good seeing you, Robert. I'll call you sometime and you can come visit my family and I like we talked about." She took a step forward and quickly gave the Striker a hug, he less than eagerly returned it. "It was nice to meet you..." She laughed as she turned on her heal and grabbed her coat. Robert didn't even bother to watch her leave.

"Wow...that was..." Marco began as he rubbed his forearm with his hand. "That was quite rude..." 

"Mars...I'm sorry. She doesn't seem to be handling things as well as she let on. But don't worry, time will make things less awkward for her. I didn't expect her to be here. Please, don't take what she said to heart. We all say stupid things when we're upset, remember?" Robert emphasized the last part as he recalled how many times Mario and Marco had lied to him whilst upset with one another. 

"Yep, but...ouch." The blond sighed as he leaned over and laid his head into Robert's chest. "I guess I kind of hoped she'd approve...I know she's your ex-wife, but I also know she's an important person to you." 

"Don't worry about it too much, let's just go back and eat with everyone. All right?" The Polish International asked as he watched everyone try to file into the basement that would serve as their dining location for the evening. The blond nodded his head.

"Sure. Speaking of Christmas stuff...are you going home for Christmas?" Marco questioned as he walked towards the line, Robert on his heels. 

"No, but they're coming up here." Robert answered as he placed a hand on the small of the younger man's back. "Is your family coming to your place?" 

"Yeah, they'll be coming over. I'm excited, though, I feel like I never get to see them because we're all so busy right now. Besides," a huge grin broke out on the blond's face. "I get to see me nephew, Nico. That kid is my world." 

"He's adorable, from the pictures you've shown me he looks like a handful, though. I was going to see, would you perhaps want to come over with your family on Christmas for dinner...? If you all aren't doing something, of course." Robert rubs his hands together nervously. He wasn't even sure if Marco had told his family about him. Robert had bragged to his mother and sister about the blond quite a lot, but he had never asked if Marco had done the same. Not like he expected that of him.

"Yeah, that should be fine. I planned on asking you to come over, anyway. I talked to my parents and sisters about you the other day, actually. They didn't seem to have a problem with it, but my parents of course, requested to meet you. In their words, 'I want to meet the man who has my baby boy on his arm.' But of course too, they went on to stress the importance of keeping it a secret, but I think we already know that bit. Can't really have the world finding out. It would destroy our careers because unfortunately the world isn't quite as accepting as I wish it was." Marco lowered his voice as they descended the stairs, the room was already packed to the brim, but Robert could see that Mario had saved them both a seat.

"Yeah, I can handle meeting them. I think I'm quite charming, shouldn't be a problem. As for our careers, you couldn't be more right about that one. That would be a disaster for us." Robert said as he walked towards Mario, who waved as the pair made their way to the far end of the table. Or more like tables, as it looked like all of the fold out tables Klopp had had been put together and masked with a variety of black and yellow table cloths. 

"Sounds good then." Marco replied as he took a seat to Robert's right, the Pole sat in the middle of the two Germans. 

"All right, now that we have everyone in here. I would like to formally welcome you to my home. Thank you all for coming." Klopp began as he stood up from his seat. Everyone clapped their hands together for the host, who took a gracious bow. "Now Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, but to also celebrate the loved ones we have here in our lives. Now as a team, we pride ourselves on the fact that we treat each other like family. Don't we boys?" There was a quick round of whooping and hollering, but Klopp managed to calm the crowd down with a wave of his hand. "We respect one another, admire one another, and most importantly, we rely on each other to make it through tough times...and to celebrate the good." Robert reached over to grab Marco's hand, and the blond squeezed it intently before pointing at the younger German to the Striker's left. The Pole tapped Mario on the leg, which prompted the youngest blond to look at him. He smiled when Robert placed his hand palm side up on his knee. Mario gladly laced their fingers together. It wasn't that anything had happened between the three of them. Robert dated Marco, and Mario was the one they teased and flirted with on the side. But Robert could see his own words coming to life before them. It felt natural for him. He couldn't say Mario's hand felt quite as nice against his as Marco's but that didn't mean that it didn't feel nice. 

"We have a lot to be thankful for today, and to prove that to one another I would like for each of the squad members to say what they are thankful for. Of course this has to be about Dortmund as a whole, or about one person from the team who you are thankful for. For example, Mats..." The defender, who was seated directly in front of Robert looked down the table so their Coach could see him. "I'm thankful for your leadership qualities, and for being such a good mentor to the players in the back line. You and Piszczek never fail Roman, and you both are good people to look up too." Said pair, that were seated next to each other, smiled brilliantly at the praise they had received. Roman gave them a thumbs up from down the table. "Something along those lines, folks. We will start with Kehl." And like that, the team went down the line and around the table. Each of them saying the most sincere and honest things about one another that they could think of.

"I'm grateful to have such a wonderful team backing me up through whatever life throws at us, and I'm grateful to have Łukasz, Mats, Robert, Mario, and Marco as my best friends on and off the pitch. You five have helped my confidence level soar, and have helped me improve myself as a person. Here's to you." Kuba said as he lifted his wine glass into the air before pressing it to his lips. Robert swore Łukasz teared up a little bit. 

"I'm thankful for having the same best friends, Kuba just mentioned. And for everyone on the team for putting in so much effort this season so far. We've done so well, and I couldn't be more proud to be apart of this squad." The oldest Pole said as he smiled at everyone. Mats cleared his throat.

"I'm grateful to be one of the only sane members of this team." He paused while the group of men around the table snickered, many of their family members laughed. "But what's more important to me is the friends I have made," he stopped and looked the five other men around him in the eyes. "The bonds we've created, the motivation we have; and the sense of unity that Kloppo brings to all of us. It doesn't matter where we come from, or where we plan to go, for me it's all about the present and relishing every moment we have together. We are truly blessed to have something this special. Coming from a team like Bayern," there were several boos and snickers, followed by Roman Weidenfeller shouting, "It could have been worse, you could have been from Schalke!" 

"Right?" Mats joked as everyone in the room shared a laugh, "but no. Coming from a team like Bayern Munich, I was used to only two things when it came to football. Possession, and familiarity. Never had I thought that there was more to it than that. But coming here taught me that it isn't always just about winning, and practicing...it's about unity. About loyalty, frienship, and passion. I have never met such a wonderful group of people, and I love each and everyone of you. I'm blessed to have you all as my brothers...as my family." Everyone gave Mats a round of applause, which meant Robert let got of both of the hands he was holding. He nodded at Mats who smiled in response. When the Striker glanced back at Mario to ask for his hand, he saw tears streaming from the corner eyes. 

"You okay...?" Robert asked as he placed his hand on the younger mans cheek and wiped away the hot liquid.

"Not really..." Mario answered quietly as Mitch Langerak began to speak. 

"Mario...what's wrong?" Robert quizzed as he put a firm hand on the younger mans knee. The blond sniffled.

"Can I come over tonight and talk to you in private? Alone...would be great...I think you'll handle the news better than Marco will." 

"Of course you can. Marco is going to Kevin's house later anyway. Apparently he needs help setting up a sound system, and you know how good Mars is with that. But of course you can come over tonight, Sunny. We can talk then." Robert whispered as he clapped his hands together mindlessly, not having heard a word that the Australian goal keeper had said. 

"Thank you." Mario answered as he clasped his hand over Robert's. The Polish International nodded his head.

"You don't have to thank me." 

Down the line the rest of the team went, until it was finally Marco's turn. The blond smiled at everyone before taking a sip of water.

"Well, I don't know what else I can say...you all seem to have stolen every compliment that I had in mind." The room chuckled and some shouted words of encouragement. "But ever since I came here, I have been the happiest man alive. It's been a pleasure representing my hometown, and playing along such wonderful, talented footballers. It's been an honor playing under Kloppo's expert guidance...and wow, what else can I say? Thank you all so much for everything, and I hope we can continue to grow and face adversary together." Robert and Mario clapped harder than anyone, but then it dawned on the Pole that he hadn't even thought about what he was going to say. Nervously, as all eyes fell on him; he cleared his throat.

"Hi." He laughed as he waved at everyone.

"Hi Robert." His squad mates shouted back as if they were all members of some anonymous group. 

"Touching on what Marco said, it has been an honor to play along side such wonderfully talented people. We've had our ups and our downs...and our blows below the belt." Robert raised an eyebrow at Łukasz who blushed and rolled his eyes when the room erupted into jeers. "But no, seriously, since coming to Dortmund I have evolved as a player and as a person. I hope we have many more seasons together, and even when some of us leave and wonder elsewhere in search of greener pastures...remember where you came from. Remember what molded you into the man, and into the footballer that you are in that day; and remember the people who stood alongside you throughout it all. Times will change, goodbyes will come about one day; but this...this is something that will never fade for us. You'll never walk alone, right?" Everyone cheered and shouted out words of agreement, which made the Striker blush. When Robert's eye fell on Mario, he fought the urge to frown. The young German was still teary eyed, if not more so than he already had been.

"Well..." He started as he wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry...I drank too much and I'm feeling sentimental." No one said anything, which seemed to only add more anxiety to his words. "I...it's been amazing, and I promise that no matter where life takes me that I will carry these memories in the highest regard. I will do nothing but smile when I'm old and I look back on the moments we shared, and at the memories we are still yet to make. I can never properly explain how thankful I am for you all because words cannot describe it. I am blessed, and I swear that this has to be the most beautiful, dysfunctional, successful family in the world. So here's to you all, and here's to whatever the future may hold." Mario held his glass in the air and looked around the room, hoping everyone else would take this as an opportunity to toast to the future. Everyone did. Robert took a small sip of his beer, reminding himself that he still had to drive. As the night continued, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upon unlocking it, he saw it was a text from the man in front of him.

From: Mats 

What the fuck was Mario on about? Drinking too much? He's had half a glass of wine and he's been teary eyed all night...that speech sounded a bit too much like a goodbye for my taste.

Robert glanced up at the defender who merely shrugged and pursed his lips. The Pole quickly typed out his reply.

To: Mats

I haven't got a clue. He asked if he could come over and talk to me privately tonight, so I said yes. Want to come over tomorrow and I'll fill you in? I have a feeling it can't be good. He doesn't even want to talk to Mars about it...maybe somethings wrong with him?

The defender nodded his head at Robert before sending his reply.

From: Mats

Sure thing, man. I need a break from my lady anyway. Perhaps we can just go ahead and make you the team therapist because I'll probably rant about her for at least an hour. XD

Robert smiled and shook his head.

To: Mats

That's fine with me, I need help putting up my Christmas decorations anyway. FYI, I'm a bit of a perfectionist.... ;)

Mats paled when the Striker looked up from his phone screen. Almost to say 'I hate you already', Robert bit his lip to hold in a laugh.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go ahead and leave. Kevin wants to get a kick start on setting his system up." Marco said as he placed a hand and his chin on Robert's shoulder. 

"Okay, babe." The Striker said as he turned his head to look the blond in the eyes. 

"What are you doing tonight?" The German questioned as he smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair off of the brunette's forehead. 

"Mario is going to come over for a little bit so we can catch up a bit. It's been awhile since the three of us got a chance to do something, he wanted you to be there but I told him you're going out." Robert lied, and he felt like shit for doing it. But he also didn't feel comfortable telling Marco what he thought to be the truth.

"Awh, too bad. Maybe tomorrow night?" Marco proposed as Kevin made his way over towards them. Reluctantly Marco moved away from Robert. 

"Can't, Mats is coming over..." The Striker sighed as he looked his boyfriend over. Thinking about how nice a suit looked on him. He was easily distracted, and Marco just...smelled and look so nice that he honestly forgot that the blond was talking.

"Huh?" He said when Marco snapped his fingers. The blond laughed.

"Never mind, I'll call you the day after tomorrow and we can work something out. I'm excited to come over on Christmas, by the way." The shorter man stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Absolutely, text me when you get to Kevin's, okay?"

"Okay." The Forward answered as he waved at everyone.

"Night guys, I'll see you all after break." Marco said as he walked towards Klopp to tell him goodbye. Robert sighed and looked back towards the food that was laid out in front of him. He felt Mario tap him on the arm several moments later.

"Can we go, or do you want to stay longer?" The Number 10 asked as he folded his napkin over his plate. The Striker mimicked his action.

"No, we can go now." Robert replied as he stood up and pushed his chair in, he then pulled the younger mans chair out for him and helped him to his feet. The pair told everyone goodbye and wished them a Happy Holiday before telling their host goodbye as well. Mats caught Robert's arm on the way out, the defender pulled him down so he could whisper into his ear.

"If shit goes down, just give me a call. I'm literally looking for any excuse to get out of my house..." Mats said with a laugh that the Polish Striker returned.

"Will do." He answered as patted his friend on the back, but the raven haired man didn't relinquish his grip.

"Oh, and don't take this the wrong way...but don't expect the best news from Mario. Even now he looks liable to burst into hysterics...keep your guard up." 

"Okay..." Robert whispered as he made his way towards the stair case where Mario was waiting. Okay, he had answered; but really, what else could he say? 

'It's okay.

You're okay.

Anna is okay.

Marco is okay.

And Mario will be okay, too.'

He repeated this in his head until he made it to his house, Mario's car following his the whole way. By that time he thought the statement would wind up to be true; but he had to wonder...what if that was no longer the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some sort of feedback! Perhaps motivation will kick writer's block(s) arse. ^^;


	16. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Part 1 of 2! 
> 
> *Spelling errors to be fixed in the morning
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Robert tapped his fingers together as his mother and sister danced around the kitchen in his home. The two of them had worked tirelessly on dinner preparations since the Polish Striker picked them up at the airport yesterday morning. He wondered how they had so much energy after traveling, but he figured it meant less work for him so he didn't audibly complain. He was glad to have his family in for the Holiday. To make matters better, Marco and his family were coming over in exactly two hours to join them for dinner and a quick gift exchange. Marco and Robert had talked for over an hour earlier in the week trying to figure out if it was too much to get the others family members presents. They eventually decided that simple, vague gifts would suffice; and not make anyone feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Robert's tree was overflowing with gifts that he had yet to give out. He had gotten presents for his family, his friends, his team mates, his coach, and most importantly; he had gotten several lavish, yet heart felt gifts for Marco. Mats had basically freaked out when the Pole handed him a new watch from some brand he was really keen on. Robert would later admit, with mock disgust, that the raven haired man had been so happy that he had kissed the Striker's cheeks. Mario had been equally pleased with the gifts he had received; but wasn't in the mood for such outbursts. The brunette rubbed his hands on the sides of his jeans as he recalled how that night had played out. It had started off simply enough. Mario and him had gone back to the Polish International's house without so much as a single word spoken until they had made themselves comfortable on the living room couch. It was then that Mario asked what would become one of the most infamous questions he had ever heard. 

_"What do you think of Bayern Munich...?" Mario said as he leaned his head to the side, a pout growing on his childlike face. Robert took a sharp intake of breath as he pondered the question._

_"I think they're an amazingly talented squad. And I also think they are big competition for us...why?" The Pole played dumb as he extended his legs out in front of him, stretching as he did so._

_"Because...apparently Pep Guardiola is going to be coaching them soon..." Mario said as he reached outwards, Robert looked confused. "Can I have your hand please?"_

_"Just come here." The Pole said as he moved one of his legs off of the couch. Mario crawled forward before spinning around. He laid back so his back was flush with Robert's chest. The German grabbed his hands anyway._

_"He called me." Mario announced as he relaxed into the brunette's hold._

_"And what did he want exactly?"_

_"Me, he wants me to go to Bayern."_

_"And you're actually thinking about this?" Robert asked in sheer shock. Mario turned to look at him, a sad, dark expression crossed his features._

_"Not thinking, I've already gave him my word that I would."_

_It was quiet for awhile as Robert let the words sink in. He wasn't sure how he felt, but he certainly didn't feel betrayed. Dortmund was the club that had made him into the footballer he was, but that didn't mean that was his heart and soul. He loved Dortmund, but he also loved the prospect of winning trophy after trophy. He had managed to bag the Bundesliga title twice with Dortmund, among select other things; but he too wondered what it would be like to win silverware every year. To be honest, the Polish Striker didn't blame Mario at all for wanting to leave._

_"So you're just going to leave your best friends behind?" Robert questioned, more out of hurt than anything. He could understand Mario wanting to leave for Bayern Munich; if given the chance even Robert would have a hard time coming up with an answer. But he didn't like that Mario was leaving after everything had gotten settled. After everyone had become so close._

_"Well I will still come here and see you all whenever I can...but Robert I can't turn down that offer. It's Pep Guardiola for gods sake. Would you honestly tell him no?"_

_"I don't think I could, no." Robert answered with a sigh. He loved Kloppo. He was a good man, a good mentor, and a good person to look up too. But Guardiola was someone cynical. Someone Robert thought he could learn a few things from, like any other footballer on the planet. The Pole realized then that maybe, somewhere deep down; he wasn't mad because he was envious._

_"So...you're not mad?" Mario asked as he leaned his head back onto Robert's chest and looked over at him. The Striker shook his head._

_"God, no I'm not mad at you. That's awesome, Mario. Guardiola wants you; that's something to be proud of."_

_"Please keep it a secret, okay? I know that a lot to ask of you. But I can't have everyone finding out, at least not until it's finalized." The young German pleaded as he reached up to run a hand through the brunette's hair._

_"I won't say a word...but are you planning on leaving in January?" Robert closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He could never understand why, but whenever someone played with his hair he became ridiculously drowsy._

_"No, no, no. I wouldn't be going until July...but Robert?" The Striker opened his eyes._

_"What...what would you think if I could convince Pep to bring you to Bayern too?"_

_"Mario, don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't even left Dortmund yet, you won't be for another six and a half months; and who knows how things will play out. I could be at Real Madrid by then." Robert teased as he pinched the younger man's cheeks. Mario giggled._

_"Keep dreaming, Lewandowski." The German joked as he poked the Polish man on the nose. A small smile pressed onto Robert's lips._

_"I will keep this a secret...but..." he frowned. "You do know this is going to devastate Marco...right?"_

_"Yes, and that's why I'm asking you not to say anything. I will tell him when the times right..." Mario pursed his lips. "But that begs the question, why aren't you devastated, Robert?"_

_"Because I don't expect us all to play football together until we grow old and retire. I knew something like this would happen one day; but I cannot blame you for wanting to go. It takes balls, and some stupidity to turn down Bayern Munich." Robert snaked his arm around the blond's waist. "But...Dortmund is not my world, nor my hometown. It is the place that turned me into who I am today; but I can't honestly say that I have never longed to play elsewhere. That's the difference between Marco and I." It was Mario's turn to frown._

_"Dortmund is his heart, you say...I'm really going to hurt him, aren't I?"_

_"You are..." Robert confirmed in utter remorse of his calm demeanor. Somewhere outside, a loud clap of thunder shook his home. Unusual for December, but almost too fitting for the scenario._

_"Do you think he will forgive me?"_

_Robert stirred as Mario prompted yet another question he was unable to fully answer. He could imagine the scenario playing out in many different ways. Almost all of which would end in Marco in tears, and Mario in tears; and Robert solemn with regret for not feeling more than he did._

_"I mean...if it was you moving to Bayern, do you think he'd forgive you?" Robert laughed at this._

_"Eventually, yes. If I moved to Schalke he would rip me apart and throw me to the fans in the Yellow Wall." The Pole joked which caused Mario to let out an unnerved laugh._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. Time will only tell, right?"_

_"Yes, Mario. I think that's up to fate." Robert retorted as he strummed his fingers across the small midfielder's chest. He bit his lip as he glanced out the window, noticing that small beads of liquid pooled on the surface he wondered why Mother Nature choose to let it rain in December. That question was quickly replaced with another._

_**What do you think of Bayern Munich?** _

"Robert, they're here." 

Said man shook his head as he rid himself from the thoughts he was so used to being caught up in. With shaky legs, he rose from his seat and went to the foyer where checked himself in the full length mirror that was hanging by the door. He smoothed the wrinkles of his navy blue sweater and ran a hand down the side of his jeans; wondering if they were to drab for the occasion. The Striker glanced out of the bay window to watch the scene unfold. Marco was sporting a black pair of pants with a large dark parka covering his arms. The blond was also carrying presents in one hand, and a small boy in the other. Nico, he automatically concluded. He was trailed by three women, who Robert presumed were his sisters and his mother; and a man with gray hair that he knew must be his father. Without a second thought, aside from _'You can do this'_ he swung the front door open, a giant grin on his lips.

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed as he reached out to take the bags out of Marco's hands.

"Merry Christmas, Robert! Thanks for inviting us over." The blond answered as the Pole stepped as side, holding the heavy front door open.

"Absolutely, come on in everyone." He motioned for the German's family to enter his home, which they did with mumbles of "danke." Once they were inside, Robert quickly placed the presents under the tree as Marco had everyone convene in the living room.  
"Thank you all for coming, I hope you've had a good Holiday thus far?" The Striker prompted as he spared a glance at everyone in the room. Robert's sister and mother joined them.

"Yes, we have. I take it you have as well?" The older blond woman, Marco's mother, said as she extended her hand politely. 

 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I'm Robert Lewandowski, it's nice to meet you." Said man shook her hand firmly.

"I'm Manuela, it's nice to meet you as well." She answered before waving towards the other three members of Marco's family.

"This is Yvonne and Melanie, Marco's sisters. The little one Mars has is Nico; Yvonne's boy. And this is Thomas, his father." The woman, Manuela explained with the blatant of expressions; as if the groups appearance didn't speak for itself. Robert decided then that he liked her attitude. He quickly shook hands with his boyfriend's sisters, before offering his hand to Thomas.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Robert said as he tried to hide the nervousness he felt crawling into his stomach. _'Forget butterflies, these feel like snakes.'_ He thought to himself as Marco's father gave him an icy expression as he placed his hand against the Pole's.

"It's nice to meet you too, Robert. Thank you for inviting us into your home." There it was. The smile the Striker had been waiting for. He felt the anxiety vanish. 

"Of course, make yourselves at home." Robert responded as he motioned towards his family. "Everyone this is my mother, Iwona. And this is my sister, Milena." Marco smiled and handed off Nico, reluctantly, to his sister before approaching the two women.

"Mars, they don't speak a lot of German; but they know English...if that helps..." Robert said as he came to a minor realization that communication may become the smallest of problems for everyone. He didn't even know if Marco spoke a lot of English. Granted sometimes the blond would say things in the language, but that was rare. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't just Marco who he was hoping would speak to his parents. He had hoped that the two families would get along, but how could they if they couldn't even understand one another? He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Marco said in the depicted language, which earned courses of the phrase from his family as well as they waved and all shook hands. Robert felt like a boulder had been taken off of his shoulders.

"We know English well enough, Robert." Marco teased as he gave the brunette a hug, Robert felt his cheeks heat up.

"I honestly didn't think about it." He mumbled into the blond's hair. 

"You've been a busy guy, it's easy to forget things. But I told my parents ahead of time that English would probably be the easiest language for them. You forget that my dad is English, silly. Of course we know the language." Marco teased as he let go and began to shrug his parka off of his shoulders. Robert tapped his hands away and instead helped him slip out of said garment.

"Thank you." 

"Of course." Robert smiled at his boyfriend, whose face was tinted a light pink. 

"Ahem." 

The pair jumped as someone in the room made the noise. Their reactions sparked a small round of laughter from everyone in the room, which the Pole took as a sign that things were going to go well for the remainder of the day. Robert chuckled as he went to the closet and pulled out a hanger to place the parka on. He then went to the living room and collected everyone's coats before repeating the process. 

"Robert, we're ready to eat whenever you are." His sister called in Polish as she spun on her heel and headed back towards the dining room area. The living room became vacant as everyone filed in after his mother. Robert quickly followed their lead.

Dinner went well, he thought as he helped Marco clear the table off. Everyone else was seated in the living room discussing major world topics, and little Nico; who Robert had grown quite fond of, was asleep in Yvonne's arms. Leaving the two Dortmunders alone for the first time all day. 

"That was really nice." Marco stated as he handed Robert another plate. The brunette nodded his head in agreement as he placed the red dish under the cool stream of water.

"I think so too. Your family is really nice...I hope they like me okay..." He mumbled as he scrubbed off a piece of caked on potatoes, he heard the blond beside him grunt.

"Like you? They love you already, Lewy. I mean it's hard not too." Robert nearly dropped the plate from his hands as he tried to put it in the dishwasher. He felt his heart rate double.

"Oh? Is that the case for you then?" The Striker asked with a hint of laughter, though he felt like doing anything but. He knew the blond likely didn't mean anything by the statement but still; he had to wonder if it was just the way it sounded or if it was really the case.

"Maybe...maybe not." Marco replied with a click of his tongue as he handed Robert the last dish before walking behind the brunette. The German slipped his arms around the Polish International's waist as he gently rocked them back and forth. Something they did quite often when they hugged. Robert wasn't sure why he had started doing that, but it had kind of became their thing. As silly and meaningless as it may have looked and sounded, it meant a lot to him.

"Well, I think it would be okay if you did." The Pole laughed as he placed the final dish into the machine before turning around in the blond's grasp. He leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"Merry Christmas." Marco murmured before leaning up to place a delicate kiss on Robert's soft lips. The Pole wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man as he gently returned it.

"Merry Christmas, meine Liebe..." Robert responded softly as he kissed the top of the Dortmund born man's head. 

"You are pretty easy to love...you know..." Marco whispered as he placed their foreheads together once again, the Pole tightened his grip on the German's hips.

"Am I?" Robert teased as he placed a quick barrage of kisses on the blond's lips. "Because I don't think anyone's ever done it quite like you...maybe I'm not easy to love, but you're just really good at it?" He proposed as he traced the outline of the younger man's spine.

"I guess that could be the case, too." Marco answered as he secured his arms around the Pole's neck. "But I think it's a good combination, don't you?" 

"I think we're a good combination...yeah." Robert mused as he dropped one arm from the small man's side as he went to reach for his back pocket. He pulled a small box out from his pocket.

"I have a present for you...and before you freak out, it's not a ring." Robert joked as he relinquished his grip, Marco took a step back.

"Let me see!" The blond whined as he jumped up and down impatiently, the Striker smiled to himself as he brandished the little black box for his boyfriend to see.

"And it's not a ring?" 

"It's not a ring, silly." Robert laughed as he handed the box to Marco, who took it quickly.

"Can I?" He asked with a glint of childish delight in his eyes. Robert nodded his head and watched as the blond opened the box, a confused, yet happy smile grew on his lips.

"Earrings?" Marco asked as he took the diamonds out of the box and held them up to the light. "You actually remembered that I said I wanted to get my ears pierced...?" He seemed astonished, but Robert could understand why. In their first week together in training, Marco confessed that he wanted to get his ears pierced; but he hadn't said a word about it since then. 

"I hope you haven't changed your mind..." Robert beamed as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

"No, I still want too. Wow...Robert these are beautiful...are you sure you want to give me these?" Marco asked as he looked down at the box in his hands. The blond recognized the brand as one of the most expensive but renowned jewelry stores in the world. Granted, he knew Robert made a pretty penny from Dortmund; but he still didn't know how he felt about taking such an extravagant gift. Though he had also spent a fortune on the Pole...

"Duh, I wouldn't have given them to your otherwise. That's the small gift I got you, but I'll let you open the rest when we get in the living room." Robert announced as he held his hand out for the shorter man. Marco bounded over, took the extended hand, and then placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Thank you, Robert. I love them. I'll get my ears pierced next week and I promise, I'll never take them out." He said as he placed yet another kiss onto the Striker's cheek. Robert laughed heartily as he slipped an arm around the other man's waist.

"I'm glad you like them, let's go open the rest; okay?" 

"You're going to love what I got you." Marco exclaims when they make it to the living room where everyone is seated. Robert's heart warmed up when he took a look at his surroundings. He was glad everyone was getting along; because honestly he didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't. Marco quickly walked around the room and showed off the gift that Robert had given him, everyone agreed was a great gift which did the Pole's heart some good. As he sat down and began to sort through the mass of presents that were accumulated under the tree, he found himself wishing his father could be with them. He knew he was in spirit, but he still longed to see the man who had helped raise him. He didn't have to wonder whether or not his father would like Marco because he knew he would. Marco made Robert happy, and the Pole knew that would be enough for his dad. Still, the Striker had a lot to be thankful for, and as he glanced around the room he had never felt more blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos or commented on the last chapter, you all gave me a lot of motivation to try and work through my writer's block. It's a bad thing, let me tell you. Continued support for the next few weeks would be very appreciated! <3


	17. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asks Kuba a rather uncomfortable question. And Marco and Mario realize how tense Robert's been as of late, so they decide to help him out.
> 
> READ THE WARNING IN THE CHAPTER NOTES. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE (Please read): This has gotten so long that I have decided to split it into different parts. Also, I need a break after the first leg so I can do more research and figure out exactly how I want this all to pan out. So I'm announcing this now but there will only be a few more chapters of this. We will quickly cover the rest of the season and jump into the UEFA Champions League Final, along with Mario's transfer. That will round out this story. 292 kudos, over 3000 reads, and over 50,000 words later; I have still received such lovely support and I cannot begin to thank you all enough. While I take a break (when this first part of the fic) is complete, I will be working on other things that have seemingly piled up. But here comes the part where I would like to get you all involved. To help get over my writers block, send me prompts/pairings and I will choose one (maybe more) and complete them. I think if I get some suggestions that I can kick Writers Block in the arse and get back to other things. So please, do me the kindness of sending me ideas for what YOU would like to see. Thank you all once again, you guys are insanely awesome. XO.
> 
> Also, there's a time gap here. From the 25th of December, to early Feb. I'm sorry but this would be over 100,000 words if I wrote about every single match. But don't worry. I will make up for it in this chapter. Hopefully. ;)
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!! Warning: This may seem out of the blue but ugh...Some rather....uh, sexual scenes are ahead. You have been warned. I may write a more in depth part and post that on the side for anyone who wants it...ergo I won't be going into complete detail but you know... Also, there is some rather colorful language, and some rather awkward dialogue. Enjoy! (?) 
> 
> I'll shut up now.

"Smile!" Robert prompted as he held his phone out far enough for both Marco and him to fit into the picture, the blond did as he was instructed. The Pole clicked on the photo to make sure it was to their liking before creating a group chat between him, Marco, Mario, Łukasz, and Kuba. He sent the photo along with a short message.

**To: Kuba, Łukasz, Mats, Mario, Marco**

**Merry Christmas boys! We hope you all are having a great holiday, and we wanted to let you guys know we love you, and miss you all already! Stay safe, warm, happy, and healthy no matter where you're at or what you're doing. See you all after break! :)**

When Robert locked his phone and set aside, Marco sudenly let out a gushing noise that earned several confused looks from their families members who were all watching It's A Wonderful Life in the Pole's home theater. Robert laughed and politely waved them off before peaking over his boyfriend's shoulder to see what was so adorable that he made such a noise. The brunette felt a small smile tug on his lips as he saw how his team mates had chosen to respond. Kuba had sent a picture of himself with Łukasz right next to him, both of their kids were in their arms and the pair had ridiculous smiles on their faces. Attached to it was a simple, yet heart felt message. 

**To Robert, Lukasz, Mats, Mario, Marco,**

**Merry Christmas to you all, too! We've had a great night thus far, and we even have our babies with us. Mats, thank you for the gifts; the girls loved them! Mario, thanks for the candies; we've practically gorged ourselves on them. Marco, as usual; thanks for the stylish gifts, we look pretty good in the sweaters, don't we? Robert; we're doing our gift exchange next week, yeah? By the way, it's good to see you and Marco having a good Holiday; you two deserve it! :) Peace and love, everyone! See you after break!**

"Awh, that's so sweet..." Marco mused as he gave Robert an enamored look. 

"It really is, their girls are so precious." 

"They are, I wish Nico would wake up. I wanna play with the little booger..." The blond whined as he looked longingly at his little nephew who was still sound asleep in his mother's arms. 

"You really like kids, don't you?" Robert asked with the slightest twinge of guilt. He liked kids too, but Marco almost seemed to long for one; his guilt branched from realizing that would be something he could never give him. Hell, that was something they could never have. He couldn't even walk down the street holding his boyfriend's hand, and he doubted that the people of the world would change their opinions anytime soon. Which meant that even sharing any snippet of their relationship was taboo. He knew he would never be able to be open about his relationship with Marco; and he knew he would have to accept it. No matter how much the thought alone hurt him.

"I do." Marco said quietly as he looked back down at his phone screen, a small smile pressed against his lips again. "Look," he instructed Robert as he tilted his phone in the Striker's direction. Mario had sent a picture of him with his family, along with a text. 

**To: Robert, Kuba, Łukasz, Mats, Marco**

**Good to see you lot are having fun, things have been pretty great today! :) Kuba, Łukasz, I'm glad you liked them! And yes, the sweaters are on point. Mars, Lewy, looking good as always. ;) Mats, where art thou? Have a good holiday! Miss you all and love you guys too! XO.**

Almost if on cue, Mats sent a picture of himself with a pout tucked on his lips, and a text attached to it as well. 

**To: Robert, Kuba, Łukasz, Mario, Marco**

**Glad they liked the gifts, and I'm glad you're all having a good Holiday. I'm currently getting into my car to head to Gelsenkirchen. My girl kicked me out, I'm single, cold, and pissed off; so I'm going to crash Benni's Christmas with a surprise visit. Please have fun tonight for me, I'll probably drink till I forget my name; and pass out on Benni's couch. Happy Holidays, huh? Love ya kids.**

"Awe, poor Mats..." Robert mumbled as he typed out a quick reply to the group; Marco sent the defender his condolences.

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he will be fine." Marco giggled as he locked his phone and set it to the side, the Pole followed his lead.

"You're right." He answered as he slipped his arm around the pale blond's shoulders before diverting his attention back to the movie rolling on the wide screen. Marco leaned into his arms and surveyed their surroundings. The younger man let his eyes slip closed as he curled up in his Boyfriend's arms. Wishing he could stay like that forever.

 

\- - -  
 **Febuary 9th, 2013. Borussia Dortmund vs. Hamburg.**

"GODDAMIT." Robert growled as he slammed his hand angrily into the yellow door of the teams dressing room. "FUCKING SENT OFF, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He wailed in rage as ripped his jersey off from over his head. "FUCKING PRICK, I SHOULD HAVE PUNCHED HIS DAMN TEETH OUT SINCE I WAS GOING TO GET A RED ANYWAY!" He yelled to no one in particular as he paced the room, his hands balled into fists. He didn't keep track of how long he was pacing but if his team mates coming down into the room meant anything; he knew it was half time. 

"Robert?" Marco tentatively called out as he continued to pace and mummer obscenities under his breath.

"What?" Robert howled as he froze in place, his eyes dark and full of anger. The blond put his hands up and attentively looked at their coach, who sighed and waved for them to leave the room. 

"Let's go talk, okay?" Marco begged as he took another tentative step forward before placing a careful hand on his boyfriend's bare shoulder.

"Fine." Robert spat as he cursed and allowed himself to be led into the shower area. Marco gently pushed him up against a wall before pressing his body flush against the Striker's. Robert bit back a groan.

"You big fucking idiot, we needed your help out there. But I won't lie..." The German stood on his tip toes, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Seeing you angry is kind of a turn on." Robert swore he saw angels in that moment. His anger faded away, and in came a mix of embarrassment, arrogance, and anxiety.

"Oh...really?" The Pole said cheekily as he wrapped his arms around the blond, who giggled and nodded his head.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise...so...Robert...I was thinking...do you want to spend the night at my place tonight?" Marco purred as he trailed his hand up and down the toned man's chest suggestively. Robert swore under his breath when his hands lingered at the hem of his shorts.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that..." He began as he placed a feverish kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He gently tugged on the blond's lower lip with his teeth before using his tongue to push the blond's lips apart. Robert didn't understand how it was humanly possible for someone to be so perfect. Here Marco was, covered in sweat, his lips chapped, his skin cold, however that was possible; and yet he tasted nothing like he looked. There was something so irreversibly sweet about the blond, in a literally and figurative sense. As to not draw attention to themselves for being gone so long, Robert reluctantly pulled away and rested his head back against the cool tile. Marco didn't relinquish his grip until he heard Klopp call for him.

\- - -

Robert checked himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time as he waited to go to Marco's. The blond had insisted on the Polish International going home before coming over, which only added to the brunette's nerves. He didn't know what to do...so he called Kuba.

"Hello?" The Polish Captain answered in their native tongue.

"Hey, I've got an important question to ask you and this is going to be one of those things that seems really awkward...but you're my best friend and I need you to be honest with me, okay?" The Striker stammered as his face turned the most unflattering shade of red. He heard Kuba sigh on the other line.

"And what would that be?" The blond prompted which did little calm the brunette's nerves.

"Have...you...ever...you know...uhm...did the thing....with...ugh...Łukasz?" He heard his best friend choke, as if he was drinking something when Robert asked the question. The Pole mentally slapped himself for even calling.

 

"Are you kidding me, Robert?" Jakub asked with a laugh, "when did you take an interest in my sex life?" 

"Oh, god. Kuba, I haven't but Marco invited me over and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that's what he has in mind and I'm freaking out over here. I've never slept with a guy before! What if I fuck up?"

"Isn't fucking up kind of the point?" The Polish Captain asked. Robert swore his face was going to melt off.

"Shut up, Kuba! I'm trying to be serious!" Robert pouted though his friend couldn't see him. He seriously regretting calling the other man. He thought to highly of Jakub, who he realized now had the same maturity level as a kindergartener. 

"Yes, Robert. I've had sex with Łukasz. No, Robert. You aren't going to fuck up. It's different, but it's not that fucking different. You just do what feels natural for you, okay? Take it slow, be considerate, and just get on with it. It's going to be kind of awkward the first time, fair warning; but I promise that you'll work through it and after the first time it get so so so so much better. Just keep him in mind, okay? It's not the most pleasant thing at first, and it's going to feel pretty shitty for him unless you make sure he's ready. Just be your usual, sweet, caring self; and make sure he's one hundred and two percent ready before you do anything. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get off of the phone and explain to Łukasz why I just blabbed out that we've quote, un-quote; done the thing. Go get em, tiger." Kuba let out a gruff laugh which Robert heartily returned.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate you telling me that; I promise I'll never talk to you about this again." Robert said with a smile, which he was sure shone through his voice.

"No problem, have good night!" The Polish Captain dragged the last word on for what seemed to be forever; but eventually he hung up the phone. Robert shakily slid his coat over his shoulders, grabbed his keys and checked himself in the mirror for the billionth time. Steadying himself, he headed out of his home and began the short trek to his boyfriend's house.

\- - -

"Marco?" Robert called as he walked in the door, but to his surprise; no one answered. He called the blond's name again, but still no voice responded. Curious, he slipped his shoes and jacket off, before walking further into his team mate's home. Everything was turned off except a lone lamp in the corner of the living room, but he could see a light shining dully from the upstairs. Nervously, he took the first step onto the staircase. "Mars?" He yelled, hoping to get some sort of response, but still, no luck. Grunting, he carried himself up the stairs until he was standing in the German's hallway. The large space was dark save for a few candles that were lit on a small table in the middle. At the very end of the vast space, Robert saw a faint glow of light coming from underneath of Marco's bedroom door. He gulped when he realized what was going on. 

"Mars?" He tried one more time, his voice nearly cracked as he bit back his nervousness.

"I'm in here!" Came the happy reply which made the Striker's heart slam into his chest like a ton of bricks. _You can do this, Robert. You love him, and he wants you; it's as simple as that. He's not going to hate you if you make a mistake. Follow Kuba's advice. You can do this._ He chanted to himself as he opened the door that was the only barrier between him and the younger man. Robert gasped when the door swung open. It was something straight out of a movie, he swore to himself as he tentatively took a step inside. Marco, who looked as perfect as ever, was curled up on his mattress wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. The lights were off, but what the Pole assumed was over 50 candles lit a decent portion of it, to top it all off; a bottle of really expensive wine sat on the side table by two crystal glasses. The Striker thought he was going to faint at the sheer level of anxiety he felt pit into his chest.

"Hi." He choked out, inwardly cursing as his voice finally cracked. Luckily for him, Marco just laughed and waved.

"Hey, why don't you pour us some wine then have a seat?" The blond suggested as he motioned towards the bottle sitting on the table. Robert hesitantly approached it. He willed himself to stop shaking long enough to pour two full glasses of the red alcohol before handing one of to Marco.

"Sit!" The German joked as he pulled his boyfriend down on the bed.

"Sorry..." Robert muttered as he sipped his wine, desperately trying to loosen up a little bit. He felt like a teenage girl on her first big date. Way too nervous and way too shy. Definitely not how he liked to be perceived. 

"Why are you so tense?" The smaller man asked as he sat up from his spot and reached behind the Pole to sit down his glass. He then began to rub Robert's back, which caused the brunette's head to roll to the side.

"That obvious, huh?" Robert mumbled as he let his eyes slip shut in relaxation, temporally forgetting about the situation that was about to unfold, he felt at peace.

"You know we...we don't have to do this, Lewy. I just thought you wanted..." 

"Mars, I want this...I'm just nervous, okay? The more important question is do you want this...because I don't want to mess this up. I love you, and I don't want to ruin our relationship and-" It was Marco's turn to cut him off.

"You...you love me?" The younger man stammered, and it was then that Robert realized he had never said the words aloud before. He had always called the blond, "meine Liebe," but he had never actually strung those three words together. He felt every ounce of his blood gather in his cheeks.

"I...I...of course I love you, Marco." The Striker said as he sat down his glass like the other man had done moments before. He felt a pair of arms snake around him, and the blond laid his head on the Pole's shoulder.

"To answer your question, yes, Robert. I want this...more than anything. Also...I love you too, silly." Robert felt his eyes grow wide as Marco confessed this, and he would be lying if he didn't say that in that moment he was happier than he had ever been. Quickly, he slipped out of the blond's arms before turning so they were face to face. Without a second thought, the brunette ran his hand along the blond's pale face before tilting his chin up. Robert quickly pressed his lips against the other mans. Marco's response was immediate. He slowly brought his arms up and put them around his boyfriend's neck as their lips moved in synch. Inch by inch, Robert slowly pushed the blond back onto the plush mattress until Marco was laying flush against it, the Pole's body covering the German's own. As time went on, Robert felt a hand slide up the back of his shirt and begin to tug the fabric from his skin; which he was more than happy to help with. As soon as his shirt was discarded he glanced back down at Marco who had a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Damn." He mumbled as he reached out shyly, Robert grabbed his hands and placed them on his chest.

"Don't be shy, that's all yours." The Pole said which prompted the blond underneath him to frown.

"All mine, really?" He said with the slightest bit of a scowl, the Pole looked at him in utter confusion before recognizing his own error. _Mario._

"Have I ever said that I loved him?" The Striker quizzed in his defense as he bit his lip. 

"No, but do you?" Marco prodded as he raised an eyebrow, an unamused look crossed his face.

"Why would you even ask that? I just told you, I love you, Marco." 

"Are you sure about that?" Marco asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, the Pole licked his now dry lips.

"Yes." He answered sheepishly, _way to kill the mood, Lewandowski._

"Would you sleep with him?" Marco asked as he raised himself up further, causing Robert to slide back farther on the mans hips.

"Mars...don't do this right now." Robert pleaded as he tried to push the blond back down onto the mattress, it didn't work.

"Answer me." The blond demanded as he lightly pushed on the Striker's toned chest.

"Mars...do-"

"Maybe you'll answer me?" Another voice bounded from across the room, and Robert swore he almost had a heart attack. Marco giggled and lightly pushed him off of him. The Striker glanced to the other side of the room to see none other than Mario Götze himself. A silky robe hung off of his tanned shoulders, and his hair was styled to perfection; Robert could appreciate the sight but still he had to ask.

"What are you two planning?" Robert stated as he took a look at the pair who were now erupting into fits of giggles. The Pole had a flash of sheer terror shake through him. 

_Oh, god. No. Please, don't tell me that this has all been a joke...please, don't tell me that these two have been playing me this whole time. God, please don't let it be true._ He pleaded to himself as he still got no answer, he realized then that he was shaking.

"Lewy..." Marco cooed as he scooted closer to the brunette who felt as if he would break down any second. _This isn't happening._ He thought to himself as his bright eyes met those of green, Marco frowned.

"We we're planning on giving you a night to remember...that is..." the blond leaned in close and nibbled on the Pole's ear. "If you're feeling up for it?" 

_You're a fucking idiot, Lewandowski. Before you are two of the worlds most gorgeous creations and you seriously thought that they had been using you as the subject of some sick joke. Get it together, man!_ He shook his head slightly, trying not to bonk his boyfriend in the nose. He couldn't believe how ignorant his thought process was. 

"Are you serious...? Mars we haven't even...I mean you're my...and I just..." Said man leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Successfully silencing him. 

"Yes, I'm sure. You've been so stressed out lately that Mario and I decided we would do whatever we could to help you...and besides....I kind of like the idea of it. My boyfriend, and my..." the blond paused as if he was unsure of what Mario exactly was to him. To be honest, neither Mario, nor Robert knew either. "Anyway, the way I see it is this, I love you, and I know he does too. I think he makes you happy, and I think I make you happy; and that's good enough for the both of us. You and I can have some private time tomorrow night, and if you can't get enough of me then, I'm yours anytime you want me...Now....are you just going to sit there or are you going to show us what we've been missing?" Robert was liable to faint.

"Mind if I come over now, or?" Mario giggled as he took a step forward, Marco extended his hand out and helped the younger man climb onto the bed. The Polish man couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind a strong pair of hands pushed him back into the bed. And Marco's lips were on his in an instant, the older blond's hands traced patterns into his shoulder blades. Robert felt another, softer, pair of hands run up and down his chest before coming to a stop on his hip bones; almost asking for permission to remove the jeans that were beginning to feel too constricting for Robert's taste.

"Please," he grumbled between kisses which seemed to be enough for Mario as the younger man made quick work of disposing of said clothing. Marco leaned up and winked before gently nudging Mario towards the brunette. The younger German, who's face was the brightest shade of red Robert had ever seen, looked down at him shyly. The Pole looked back at his boyfriend, silently asking permission for what he was about to do. Marco rolled his eyes.

"You don't even have to ask." He purred as he traced the hem of Robert's boxer shorts, which caused the oldest man's breath to hitch. 

"Come here." Robert demanded as he reached up and placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Mario's cheek. The youngest blond, nodded sheepishly as he leaned down over Robert, their faces a mere centimeter apart. The Striker raised his hand and knotted it in the smaller man's hair before gently pressing their lips together. It was different, he thought to himself as Mario allowed the Polish man's tongue to slide against his own. Robert felt jolts of electricity shoot through out his body as he felt a hand slide down his body and rest on the bulge that had grown in his shorts. 

_This is going to be the best night of my life._

And it was.

\- - -

He awoke the next morning to the sound of two different octaves of snoring. A low, yet quiet noise emitted from Mario's throat, and a slightly higher pitched, and more quiet noise came from Marco. The Pole smiled to himself as he absentmindedly tightened his grip around Marco, ignoring the fact that his arm was falling asleep. Marco laid to his right, with his head securely and almost protectively falling into the crook of his neck, his right arm was wrapped tightly around the oldest man's torso. Mario, who laid to the Striker's left, was in a similar position, but his hand was holding onto Robert's own. He didn't know how long he laid there, just watching the two of them sleep; as creepy as it sounded, he found it relaxing. It had been a long time since he had seen the two of them so at peace with themselves, and they all had a long, late night of sex to thank for it. Robert concluded that that probably wasn't a bad thing, but he also concluded that he would have to take Marco up on his offer for some alone time later in the day. He thought about it whilst he laid there. He thought of the way that Marco's skin felt on his own compared to how Mario's did. The youngest German's touch made his skin come alive with what felt like flames that licked at the surface. It was an intense feeling of want, lust and desire; but with the older blond is was so much more. Marco made him feel whole. Like some part of him had been missing his entire life, and the elder German was the only one who could fill it. Marco's touch made not only his skin burn, but it made his heart hammer into his chest, his blood boil in his veins, and Robert swore that the blond warmed a part of his heart that he didn't even know existed. He loved Marco, and he had a crush on Mario; and for some reason that was fine with not only him, but the other two men as well. 

"Good morning..." a small voice stirred, one that belonged to Robert's boyfriend.

"Good morning, baby." The Pole answered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Marco's forehead. "Have fun last night?" 

"God, yes." Marco laughed as he raised his hand and gently nudged Mario. "Did you?"

"Duh." Robert chuckled as he poked the small man on his bare waist, he hadn't even realized that they were all still completely naked. Not like he minded.

"Ungh..." Mario groaned as the elder German repeatedly poked the smaller male in the arm. 

"Wake up, sleepy." Marco laughed as strummed his fingers on the tan man's skin.

"Fine, fine." Mario replied as he opened his eyes and lifted his head so that it fell on Robert's chest. 

"Good morning," Robert repeated as he took his now free arm and wrapped it around the youngest man. 

"Good morning, guys." The shorter man said as he let out a small yawn.

"We were just talking about it, but did you have a good time last night?" Marco teased as he reached up and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. Mario blushed.

"Yeah, I did...thanks, I guess? I don't know what I'm supposed to say." He laughed nervously, but seemed to lighten up when the duo next to him returned it. Robert smiled to himself as he squeezed the two of them just a little bit tighter, he knew he had thought it true before; but he realized how wrong he was back then. This wasn't just happiness, this was sheer bliss. 

_My name is Robert Lewandowski, and I am the happiest, luckiest man alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing these kinds of things, but I hope it satisfied those of you who have stuck with this. :)
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated! Let's make this hit 300 Kudos? <3
> 
> XO.


	18. My Fears, My Lies, Melt Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario has news. Marco doesn't take it so well. The Champions League Final happens. Robert has news. And Marco has news for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lied. I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out, so...I decided to go ahead and wrap this story up here. So, ta-da, here it is, the end at last. Thank you all so much for the kind words, and encouragement. Part 2 of this will go up when I have everything studied up, and when I get over my writers block.
> 
> Please ignore spelling/grammar errors, I don't have a beta; and It's 3:04 A.M. I have got to get some sleep, but I wanted to have this up and posted for you lovely people. Thank you all, once again. You rock.

"I'm...I'm transferring...In July." Mario stammered as he looked his best friends over. Robert frowned but didn't do anything else, considering he had already known. Mats showed little to no emotion but did pat the Striker on the knee soothingly. Kuba and Łukasz exchanged confused glances, but didn't do anything other than that. But Marco, poor Marco; sat completely still, eyes widened in disbelief and mouth agape.

"Where?" The eldest blond German demanded as he shook his head slowly, trying to let the words sink into his head. _Don't make this harder on me than it already is, Mars._ Mario thought to himself as he pulled a face.

"To...I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm transferring to Bayern Munich." The youngest German International said as he let out a sigh mixed with anguish and relief. 

"You decided that because?" Kuba prompted, trying to divert the attention away from Marco who had excused himself from the room. Robert quickly went after him. 

"Because Pep Guardiola said he wanted me to come. I can't turn that down, guys. It's just that...I think I could improve if I went there. It's been a dream of mine to work with someone of his caliber..." Mario whispered the last part as he felt his eyes grow heavy with tears. "Please, don't hate me for it." 

"Kiddo, we don't hate you. We're going to miss you, though." Mats announced as he hopped up to his feet and brought the smaller man into his arms. Doing his best to console him.

"Mario, would you come here please?" Said man lifted his head enough to see Robert leaning in the doorway of his kitchen, the Pole had a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Of course." Mario answered as he politely slipped away from Mats' embrace. With nervous, tired steps he allowed Robert to pull him into the kitchen. He could see through the entry way that Marco was seated in the dining room. His head on the table with his arms covering the rest of his face. The older blond's body was shaking.

"He really could use a talking to and a hug from you." Robert added as he clapped the No. 10 on the back before heading back to where everyone else was seated. Mario reluctantly approached Marco, who still gave no indication that he was aware, or cared about the other man's presence. 

"Mars...can I sit with you?" Mario asked as he laid a hand on his best friend's back; the other man slowly nodded his head. The younger male took a seat. "Mars I'm so sorry...but you know how much this means to me. It's my life, Marco. I have a lot to be thankful for and I have a lot to cherish, but life also makes you make hard decisions. This was one of them. It's not like we won't see each other, I promise we will hangout on Holiday and when we have International breaks. We will talk every day, and Skype every weekend and I'll come see you and Lewy whenever I get the chance. Okay?" Marco lifted his head, and it was then that Mario could see what he had been hiding. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and his eyes showed no signs of letting the waterworks stop. A thin line was pressed on his pale lips, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles as if he had tugged relentlessly on it. Mario didn't want to admit that the sight before him was his fault. 

"You promise that nothings going to change besides you being gone?" Marco whispered as he reached out desperately to take the smaller blond's hand. Mario quickly laced their fingers together and took the liberty of scooting himself closer. 

"I swear to you, Marco. We will still be best friends, and you will still be the first one I call if something happens, or if I have time to myself. Nothing can ever change that." Mario answered with the most genuine smile he had shown since the night at Marco's house on February 13th. He may or may not have had the date memorized. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, though..." Marco whined as the tears in his eyes finally threatened to boil over. Mario quickly grabbed his face.

"I'm going to miss you, too. But Marco, I'm still here, and I will be until July, and even then I will always be there for you. Even if it's not face to face. I promise you will be fine without me. You have Lewy, and Mats, and Kuba, and Łukasz, and everyone else on the team. You can do this without me, you-" 

"But I don't want to do this without you..." Marco whispered as the tears finally spilled over his eyes, Mario tightened his grip on his hand.

"But you have too. I'm already as good as gone, Marco. Either you take advantage of the time we have left in Dortmund together, or you're morn me while I'm not even gone. What's it going to be?" Mario quizzed in sheer frustration, he tried to ignore the fact that all of this was his fault.

"You're right...I'm sorry, Sunny. Let's make the most of this while we can, okay?" Marco said as he wiped his eyes and smiled brightly at the tan man to his right. 

"Definitely." Mario agreed as he gave his best friend a quick hug, Marco was eager to return it.

"Spend the night with Robert and I tonight?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

\- - -

**May 25th, 2013. Wembley Stadium. UEFA Champions League final.  
Bayern Munich vs. Borussia Dortmund  
Final Score: Bayern 2-1 Dortmund **

"Dammit..." Marco cursed as he sunk to his knees, before leaning down on all fours. He scowled at the grass beneath him. After 90 minutes of fighting, sweat, and even some tears, Borussia Dortmund had let the Champions League trophy slip out of their grasp. _If only Mario had played...if only...this was our last chance to do this together; our last chance to play together. How convenient of him to get hurt...how convenient of him to let me down, to let us all down._ He thought to himself as he took a moment to glance up at Robert, who was staring off into space. A completely and utterly distraught look brandished on his usual perfect features. Marco longed to reach out to him, to scream "take me home, please take me away from here!" But he didn't, he couldn't. So like the pathetic human being he felt he was, he sunk back into the ground. Finally allowing the tears that had built up to spill over and down his hot cheeks. The tears stung like acid.

"Marco...get up..." A calm voice prodded as a pair of strong arms attempted to pull him to his feet, he shook them off.

"I don't want too." He called out, not even registering who had spoken to him.

"Let's get this over with so we can go to the hotel and forget this night ever happened, okay?" It was Robert. Marco wiped his eyes and nodded his head, finally allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

"I just...we could have...if Mario..." Robert shook his head which caused the blond to pause.

"I know, Mars. But it's over...it's over." The Polish striker said with a sadness that not even Marco could relate too. He didn't know it at the time, but there was a reason behind that tone. 

_There always was._

\- - - -

"I want to leave Dortmund." 

The words hit Marco like a ton of bricks. So much so that he dropped the spoon he was holding in his hand, he let it clatter hard against the wooden table. Robert had eyes scanning over the newspaper, refusing to make eye contact with the blond in front of him.

"You what?" Marco asked as he suddenly felt his throat become dry.

"I want to leave Dortmund, and I want you to come with me." Robert confirmed as he finally folded the paper in his hands and raised his head. 

"To where exactly?" Marco choked out as he balled his hands into fists, the Pole in front of him seemed way too calm for his liking.

"Bayern. Mario said he was going to talk to Pep to get me on board in 2014, and then in 2015, you could join us. Just think about Mars, Munich is beautiful, we'd get Champions League Football every year. We would win trophy after trophy; get paid ridiculous wages, and-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that those things mean little to nothing when you don't deserve them?" Marco hissed as he placed his hand on the cereal bowl in front of him. Robert looked like he had been caught off guard.

"Don't deserve them? What we don't deserve is to be caught up in the shit storm we always have been. Chasing Bayern Munich is like chasing after the sun, Marco. You can only get so close, but you can never catch up with it." Robert retorted as he folded his arms over his chest. Marco felt his blood boil.

"Oh, yes. Because winning two titles with Dortmund, getting Champions League football, and winning other titles means absolutely nothing unless you're with the all might 'Buy Everyone Munich.'" 

"Marco, just think about it. Do you really want to stay in Dortmund forever?" Robert prodded as he took a sip of his coffee, Marco ground his teeth together.

"I honestly don't know, but what on earth makes you think I want to leave here now. I quite like my life in Dortmund; thank you very much. I have my friends, my team mates, my BOYFRIEND, and my family here. What more could I want? Money, trophies, and glory are not everything, Lewandowski." The German seethed as his grip on the dish in his hands tightened. 

"Look...I was just letting you know what I'd like to do, okay? Don't for a second think that this is because Mario is going; that's not it at all. I just...I want to do what's best for me, but I also want you to be there, too. Dortmund is your heart, but that doesn't mean it's necessarily mine." Robert answered flatly as he reached across the table, Marco stared at him in absolute horror. How he was acting so calm about the situation was beyond him; but he couldn't stand it any longer. Viciously, he picked up the dish in his hands and threw it across the table so it slammed directly into the wall Robert was sitting in front of. With a loud crack followed by the sound of crunching glass, the dish fell to the floor. The bowls contents splattered all over the Pole who sat there, wide eyed, still staring at Marco. But this time he looked at the blond as if he was the devil himself.

"Go fuck yourself, Robert. If you want to join the other glory hunters then by all means, go. But the moment you walk into your new club, you walk out of my life; do you hear me?" Marco hissed as stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Robert was deathly silent. "Do you fucking hear me?" He screamed as he repeatedly banged his hands on the wood table.

"I hear you." Robert answered as he rose from his spot, eyes silently challenging Marco to try something like that again. The blond stared at the man in front of him as if he were a stranger. The eyes that were usually so vibrant and gleeful were cold, and distant. _Who are you trying to fool, Robert Lewandowski?_ He thought to himself as he leaned over the table farther refusing to back down. "But you will calm down, I'm not going to have you breaking things in my house and screaming at me. I calmly told you what I WANTED to do, and you act like I just asked you to kill someone. Have some fucking respect for my feelings, okay? I know this has been hard on you what with Mario announcing his leave and whatnot, but grow up, Marco. This isn't kindergarten. We're grown ass men, who have to make their own choices and do what's best for their careers. Did you really think we could stay like this forever? Did you really think that me, and Kuba, and Łukasz, and Mario, and Mats would stay here forever? Granted, I don't know what those three's plans are; but even they aren't surprised that we want to go. You are NOT Borussia Dortmund, you are Marco Reus. You have this club to thank for helping you develop but you do not owe them your life's work. The fact that you will talk to Mario after he leaves, but say you won't talk to me is astonishing. I thought you loved me, Marco. I thought you would understand." 

"Don't fucking play that game with me. Don't you dare try to turn this on me!" Marco yelled as he stalked away from the table and into the living room so he could grab his jacket and keys, Robert was hot on his heels. 

 

"Don't go." Robert pleaded, and when the blond didn't reply to that, the Striker grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" Marco yelped as he tried to shake his boyfriend off of him, but Robert probed to be the stronger one by a long shot. After a short struggle, the brunette pinned the younger man to the closest wall.

"MARCO STOP. Think about what you're doing." Robert begged as he held what was now the blond's fist flush against the wall. Marco's scowl slowly dissipated. "Think about this...okay? I LOVE YOU. I love you so much, but Mars, I have to do what's best for my career. You of all people should respect that. I can never thank you, or the guys, or our friends enough but you have to respect that I think my time here is drawing to an end. Please, please, please don't make me choose between you and my dream; Marco. Please don't...." Robert leaned down so his head fell into the crook of Marco's neck. He dropped his arm that was pinning the blond's own to the wall and instead wrapped it around his boyfriend's torso. Marco stood stiffly until he felt something hot fall onto his skin.

"Robert...please don't cry." Marco mumbled as he slowly rose his arms so he could encircle the man in front of him, who began to weep with such sorrow that one would believe he had just lost a loved one. Marco rubbed his back soothingly as he gently rocked them back and forth, something he had grown to love. "I...I love you, Robert. I know that's what you want to do...but I just don't think that's what I want, okay? But...I won't make you choose, if you want to go to Bayern in 2014, then by all means. Go. I'll miss you like hell, and I'll probably become the lost, emo kid on the team; but that's okay. That's all okay, as long as you're happy, I can be happy, too. I love you, I'm not going to let anything come in between that, okay?" Marco felt his own tears spill over as the Striker kept sobbing into his arms, he couldn't bare to see anyone in such pain, and when it was someone he was close too it was even worse. "But you'll at least wait until next year, right? I can't bare to lose you and Mario at the same time..." 

"Yes, baby. I promise." Robert whispered in between cries, Marco felt his heart break for him. "I won't leave you all alone...I will have a long talk with Mats...before I do leave. I have...I have to make sure...you're going to be taken care of. To make...sure you're okay..." 

"Robert, stop." Marco begged as he let his keys that were in his left hand fall to the floor. "Let's go to your room and lay down, okay?" The blond asked as he carefully dragged the Striker to the staircase before helping him up to his room. Marco felt liable to have a panic attack. It was June, early June; but still. Mario's transfer date was steadily arriving, and the thought that this time next year it would be Robert leaving him made him feel ill. "C'mon." He said as he reached the Pole's bed, he kicked his shoes off before laying down, pulling Robert with him. The brunette curled into his side and laid his head on Marco's chest. Something that the German usually did to the Striker. 

"Marco, if we weren't footballers, do you think you'd marry me and have a family with me?" Robert questioned in a soft voice as his cries finally die down. Marco can't help but feel taken aback by the question.

"Yes, I think I would. Actually, I think that sounds really nice. You'd be such a good husband, and I think you'd make a great father." Marco confessed as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He got it now, why Robert had always been so self conscious and nervous around him. _The pressure. The pressure to be perfect is there whether or not we like to admit it. Perfect means fit, good looking, a good athlete, a good role model, among many other things. It also means that you're expected to marry a super model, and pretend to live happily ever after; no matter what you really want._ He glanced at Robert, who's eyes were closed peacefully, and who's lips were curled up into a smile. He felt guilty for no reason in particular. _Robert...you just wanted someone to see the real you and except it, didn't you?_

"Robert?" Marco prompted as he continued to look down at the Striker. Robert's bright, blood shot eyes fluttered open.

"You're not perfect. You have a temper from hell, you're over protective of me and the people you love. You have this horrible habit of blaming yourself for the misfortunes life throws at you, and you're keen on fighting drama with drama. BUT, you are an amazing person. You do things for people and for your friends out of the goodness of your heart, and you have nothing but the best intentions for everyone. You manage to smile, and to make others smile when all you want to do is break down and cry; and you go out of your way to help anyone who needs it. And that's something that can't be overlooked. You are not perfect, Robert Lewandowski. But if someone asked me who the most perfect person I knew was, I'd always say you without a doubt. Yeah, you do things without thinking. And yes, you often word things wrong and wind up hurting people; but you always, always try to make it up to them. You always do, too. You can't stop until something's finished, you can't rest until everyone is all right, and you do all of this without thinking 'what can I benefit from this?' You do it because you care, because you love people so unconditionally that you often forget that you're forgetting someone. Robert, you have to love yourself, too. I know moving to Bayern means the world to you, I would be lying if I didn't say that I saw something like this coming all along, but for the love of god, Lewy. If you think you're going to find yourself out there, if you think you're going to find the courage and the nerve, and the bravery you need to admit that you aren't as bad as you think you are; then please go. I will never stop loving you, and who am I to stand in the way of what could be the thing that saves you? I know you're happy, but you could be happier. I'm never going to leave your side unless you want me too, and I hope to god that day never comes. But if it does, I will go without a second thought because you taught me that sometimes you have to do what's best for others, even if it kill you. I'm glad we had this year together, I'm glad we have the next one together, too. I'm glad you and Łukasz and Kuba made me feel like one of the gang you three had already formed. I'm glad you told me you liked me, and I'm glad you had the guts to admit when you were in the wrong. I'm glad you told me you loved me, and I'm glad you've done it so well. I owe you so much, Lewy. I owe you so much that I can probably never repay you for, but I swear to god that I am going to try. You're not going to hear me complain when you have to go, because that's exactly what you need to do. In the meantime, I will think of what's best for my future; but until that moment, let's not mourn something that hasn't even happened. You, Robert Lewandowski, need to learn to give yourself a little bit more credit for all of the things you do. And you taught me that I have some work to do myself. I love you, Ich liebe dich, Kocham Cię. So smile, okay? You deserve it." Marco heaved a huge sigh of relief as he got the words that had previously been to hard to say off of his lips. Robert blinked a few times, letting the words that the blond had just said sink into his head. The Pole leaned up immediately afterward so he could lay his forehead atop of the German's.

"You...I...thank you...Marco." He whispered as he brushed a stray hair out of his lover's eyes. Marco giggled as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"Shut up and kiss me." Marco demanded with a look that signaled he meant business, Robert rolled his eyes but obliged to the demand. As their hands intertwined, and their bodies and lips moved in sync Robert concluded that his boyfriend was right. He had a lot to work on, but he also realized that he had come a far way from where he had been earlier in the year. He had learned a lot from Marco, too. And that was something he would carry with him forever. In a mix of clothes flying to floor, and skin touching skin, Robert reminded himself to let every moment with the blond sink into his heart. To burn and etch these memories so deep into his mind that he could ensure they would never be forgotten. Robert was leaving in a year, but that was a whole year away...and considering he still had a lot to atone for...he'd deal with that when he saw fit.

__**  
For all the air that's in your lungs  
For all the joy that is to come  
For all the things that you're alive to feel  
Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? I mean...it is technically the last time I can bother you for one. hehehe.


End file.
